New Dawn
by Sailorscoutmerariel34
Summary: I looked at my life long mate as we gazing into the bright stars that cheered on our binding ceremony. New characters Frina, Jonathan, and Johnny. Frina is a human and Jonathan is a vampire, who just like Edward fell in love with a human. Frina's friend Johnny is a werewolf, but he doesn't imprint on her. Will Frina and Jonathan's future end like Edward and Bella's? R
1. Truth, Proposal & Graduation

_**9 Years after Twilight. Back to Back POV's: Isafrina's Pov; Jonathan's Pov; Johnny's Pov**_

* * *

_**Main Characters in this story.**_

* * *

**Isafrina Mariah Bechel** _Age: 19_ _Height: 5ft 6in._ _Weight: 140 lbs._

_Born June 14th, 2000. Red hair, Slightly tan, Green Eyes. She is funny, Caring, Loving, can be motherly when needed. She loves history, and loves foresty areas. Her mother does not live in the city, but not far, and her father is a police officer in Forks, WA. Her dad works with Chief Swan at the police station. She also has a brother named Cody Bechel. She has no clue about Jonathan until later in the story. Her best friend is Johnny, and __**she prefers people to call her Frina instead of her full first name**__._

**Jonathan Evlett Burke-Cullen **_Age: 18_ _Height: 5ft. 9in._ _Weight: 157 lbs._

_A vampire born Born September 22, 1939, so his real age is 80 years old. He was originally born in London, England and came to America in 1952. He joined the cullens in 2014. He also had a diet of only animal blood, so he was easy to live with. He acts as a brother to Edward~Bella; Emmet~Rosalie; and Jasper~Alice. He has blonde hair that is sort of like Edward Cullens, but a little more spiked and Black. His eyes are golden honey color like the Cullens. It changes just like the cullens due to his hunger status. He is Isafrina's boyfriend._

**Angel Lee Simms **_Age: 16_ _Height: 5ft. 7in._ _Weight: 143 lbs._

_Born August 1st, 2003. She is Johnny's girlfriend. She is oblivious about Jonathan, Johnny, and Isafrina, until later. She has short black hair, she is fairly skinny, and a little muscular in the biceps. She has green eyes and has a brother named Paul. She lives in a house off of La Push beach._

**Johnny Ringo Jetson** _Age: 17_ _Height: 5ft. 7in._ _Weight: 151 lbs._

_His hair is black, and his eyes are green. He is friends with Isafrina, and has a girlfriend named Angel Simms. He has Dark brown hair that is sort of spiked, with green eyes, tann skin. He is funny and likes the outdoors. His father owns a shop that sells fishing gear. He knows about the legends like his father and is suspicous of Jonathan Cullen as well, so he worries about Isafrina. Johnny also likes to hunt._

**Juliet Rae Monroe **Age: 16 Height: 5ft 5in. Weight: 136 lbs.

_Born December 6th, 2003. Johnny's future Girlfriend. _

* * *

_**Story: Begins with Isafrina's POV.**_

I had just gotten out of school and lived in walking distance with my father. My father's name is Stanley Bechel. He was named after my great, great grandfather. I could just imagine smell the aroma of my cooking over the flame in my small kitchen. As I walked past the store in town I noticed Johnny. He was the son of the store owner. He and I went to grade school, middle school, and high school together. I stopped by to chat with him. When I went home I walked in and plopped myself down onto my not so soft bed and took a nap. I heard a knocking on my bedroom door and then there were sirens that turned out to be police sirens. Laugh. I laid there trying to sleep again, but the feeling of drowsiness never came. I was so tired. I heard the phone downstairs ringing, and I ignored it. I could hear my father downstairs on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi Johnny, you want to talk to Isafrina? Ok. ISAFRINA!" I slowly got out of the bed, and he handed the phone to me.

"Hello." It was nice talking to Johnny. Him and I had been friends since grade school, and we could just talk for the heck of it.

"Hi, hey I was wondering if you would like to come see a movie with my girlfriend and I." I smiled.

"Sure. What movie is it?"

"Fairies." I laughed. That movie was supposed to be rated "R," and suck really bad. Laugh.

"Yeah. I would love to come see it." I said excited.

"Cool. Sounds great. I will stop at your house after school."

"Alright. See you then." Johnny, Jonathan (My boyfriend, whom which Johnny didn't have knowledge of yet.), his girlfriend, and I were all in the same grade. I was eighteen and a senior. Graduation was last day of school, and I would be graduating at nineteen years old. I know fun right. I was hoping my friend Johnny would like my boyfriend that I have had over the two years that I have lived here. I just hoped.

* * *

**_Jonathan's POV_**

I walked with my family around our enormous house. Carlisle was talking to me about something and after that was when I decided to go to Isafrina's. Edward let me use his silver Volvo, and I loved the speed. At first when I got to her house she was there, but her dad wasn't, so I knocked on the door and she got the door letting me in.

As soon as I stepped in she kissed me with compassionate intensity, although I knew I couldn't kiss her back like that. If I did. I could possibly kill her. Edward warned me about that. Edward and Bella's story was so romantic, so full of love. Then I realized that it started to happen to me to. I fell in love with a human just like Edward had.

He told me that she would eventually find out the secret and that would be when I would find out if she loved me enough or not. My family loved my girlfriend Frina. They always treated her as part of the family just like they did with Bella almost ten years ago. I came to live with this family six years ago, and they are as nice as can be. Frina was coming over tomorrow to hang with the family. I was so excited and also for me to come to the movie.

* * *

_**Johnny's Pov**_

I raise my bow close to my eye looking down the arrow at the sharp point. I hesitate and slowly aim at the brown deer with white specks on its back. I release my grip on my bow string barley hitting the deer. The deer leaps gracefully away. I sling my bow around my back and walk for a while, I finally find a creek. The water looked calm, few fish swim by and I let my left foot dip in the cold creek. The coldness of the creek sends a cold river down my back. I sit by the creek thinking of my great grandmother -she died last week- My mother was named Lily after my great grandmother Lily Joyce Jetson. I catch myself staring at a rock covered in moss. I heard a small breath behind me, I turn to find the deer I was trying to kill earlier. I move out the way as the deer steps toward the creek and sips the water. I place my hand on its back -It jumps a little but continues drinking- Then I get up and walk away. I head out of the forest. I walk to my dads store just north of this forest. I walk into the small store wear we sale hunting gear and food. "You catch anything," My dad says scratching his neck and sipping on his coffee.

"No, Almost though but I just could not concentrate today for some reason." I went up to my room which is part of the store. I sat my bow and arrows on the end table that is by my bed. I then layed down on my bed and began dozing off to sleep.

* * *

_**Frina's POV**_

After I was fully awake from my nap I decided to take a shower before seeing the movie. After the shower, I went in my room and found a khaki colored skirt, and a navy blue sweater, a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Then I found a pair of brown, fur boots. I put a little black eyeliner on and some foundation. Then a little, quick swipe of a close to my skin color pink lip gloss. I brushed threw my hair and then straightened it.

Then there was a knock on my door, and I walked up to the door to find Johnny.

"Oh. Hi." I turned around, and looked at Stanley. "See ya dad. Going to the movies with a few friends. Talk to you later." I looked back at Johnny. "Hey Johnny I hope you don't mind. I invited my boyfriend Jonathan. I hope you don't mind." He looked like he didn't care, but then again I can't read everyone's minds, and he could've just been putting on a happy face. Everyone got in their cars and left to meet up in Port Angeles.

When we got to the movie I began thinking about my boyfriend Jonathan Cullen, and I. Jonathan and I have been together for almost four years. I had gone over to his house often, but there was something strange about them. Even my boyfriend. They were all ice cold, they never ate, and his eldest brother had a wife and Daughter, and they never seemed to show any sign of aging. I was getting a bit curious, but I loved him and that was all that mattered. Anyways. We went to the movie, and unfortunetally it sucked really bad. Just like the review said. Laugh.

I noticed that Jonathan was looking and smiling at me, and Johnny had is eyes on Jonathan that look like he was saying, "Don't you even think about it." I wondered what was going on at that moment. Do they hate each other, or did my childhood friend just warn him about something. Hmmm... Curiousity was overflowing my head. I wonder?

I began to wonder how Jonathan's older brother Edward always seemed to know what I was going to say when I was only thinking it. How his sister Alice always seemed to know about something before it would happen, and how I always felt calm around his other brother Jasper. Perhaps it was just my mind getting a bit carried away. Oh Well. If my mind was getting carried away as long as my boyfriend Jonathan was in my mind. I didn't care. I did begin to get even more curious when my friend Johnny would get upset everytime I talked about him so passionately. I am really starting to be more observent. Maybe that's a good thing.

* * *

_**Jonathan's POV**_

When I saw Frina; she was so beautiful. I grabbed her up into a hug and kissed her before her dad came to the door. "Hello Mr. Bechel." Mr. Bechel nodded and walked back into the living room to watch the football game. Frina's friends Clayton, and Johnny with his girlfriend Angel pulled in the driveway. I quickly got in the house and Johnny came to the door. Frina spoke first.

"Oh. Hi. See ya dad. Going to the movies with a few friends. Talk to you later." She looked back at Johnny. "Hey Johnny I hope you don't mind. I invited my boyfriend Jonathan. I hope you don't mind." He looked like he didn't care, but then again I could read his mind and he was a little upset when he found that out because he is part of a family that is very suspicious of us. I smiled though, and so did he.

"No not at all. Hello Jonathan." He quickly shook my hand and let go.

"All right. Lets go watch a really sucky movie!" 'Frina cheered. We all laughed and got into our cars to get to the theatre in Port Angeles.

* * *

_**Johnny's POV**_

We got to the theatre around 6 pm., I knew the suspicions in my family about the Cullens were weird, but I believed them, so I worried deeply about 'Frina. The legends about them was pretty much carved into stone. Anways, I needed to stop thinking about that, my girlfriend was here right next to me. I should move to my happy place. Smile. That's Angel and I being together forever. Then...

"Johnny?" I turn to see my girlfriend Angel, her blonde hair with few curls and jet black eye liner with black skinny jeans with rips and a band shirt that has rips on the sides below her arm pits. I kissed her and glanced at Jonathan. He was being really lovey dovey with 'Frina, and was kissing her. I didn't like it.

"See you guys tommorrow at school," I said waving to Isafrina, clayton, and Jonathan. Isafrina looked at me.

"Good night guys." Isafrina got in Jonathan's car and they left. Juliet and I walk around the town and we finally stop to grab a bite to eat. The restraunt was cold and the waitors were slow but with Angel my mind went to her and not that jerk jonathan trying to be lovey-dovey with my bestfriend Isafrina.

As I sat with Angel we were holding hands looking at the same menu that didn't seem to exciting. "May I take your order," said a waitor unexpectedly.

"I'll have the house salad and she wants the ceasar salad with breadsticks," I say as juliet blushes and hands the waitor the menu. "So how was your day" I asked her.

"My cousins came to town, there staying for a week and"... she started to cry and tears drizzled down her cheek. "Im moving to California in a month." My mouth dropped and Angel began to sob. "I don't want to go, but I don't have a choice. My dad got a job transfer. I wish I didn't have to go." I began to cry, but held it in.

"It's ok. We can have a long distance relationship. I mean we live in Washington. It's not that far and I can come visit..." She cut me off.

"But, Johnny. It won't work. I am sorry." I began to cry. "I am truly sorry." I nodded and we stood up.

"Can I drive you home at least?" I asked. She wiped away her tears and nodded. We got in the car and it took almost a half hour to get back home. I pulled up infront of her house and I got out of the car. I walked her to her porch and looked at her.

"Well. We can still be friends." I said with a pained smile.

"Yes. I will miss you so much Johnny." I nodded and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will miss you to." I smiled and kissed her cheek, and then walked to my car. "Good luck in California. Tell you family I said good luck! Farewell!" Angel smiled and stood on her porch obliviously waving at me as I began to cry in my car on the way home.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

Jonathan and I were in the car on the way home. He was smiling at me and placed my hand in his. He lifted my hand up to his cold face. I liked the temperature of his skin against mine. "So 'Frina?" He asked.

"Yes Jonathan?" I asked.

"Are you excited to be coming over tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course I am! I am excited about anything.. especially if it means being with you." Jonathan smiled and pulled up infront of my house. He came around to my door and opened it for me.

"Well... That's nice to hear." Jonathan said with a wide smile. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. As I kissed him I noticed a car driving by. I didn't pay attention, but when I opened my eyes during the passionate kiss I realized it was Johnny. He was giving Jonathan an evil stare again, and I just pulled him closer to me. The kisses were continuous until five minutes later when it was time for me to go inside. I noticed Johnny staring down Jonathan as he drove away. I really wondered what Johnny's problem with Jonathan was?

"Jonathan... will you spend the night with me. I am not going to try anything funny, but Stanley isn't home and I don't want to be home alone." I asked. He smiled at me and then nodded. He had spent the night many times and he seemed to enjoy spending time with me. I took his hand in mine and then we sat down in the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No thank you. You just go ahead and eat." Jonathan said still smiling at me. I nodded and make myself a sandwhich and then sat down at the table. Jonathan watched me eat intently and then I saw him pull out his phone. He was calling back home to let his family know he was staying the night and that I was coming over to hang out with him and his family tomorrow. I usually hung out with him and his family often, but tomorrow... I was going to get some answers. I knew that their everyday normal behaviors aren't normal. Like not eatting, their extreme beauty, the ice cold skin... I had read books about... VAMPIRES! I wasn't going to say anything tonight. But I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I was determined to get an answer and even if he was I wasn't going to be scared. I would stay with him either way.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

At first... I wasn't sure if I should, but when 'Frina asks.. I can't help, but to be with her every waking minute. It was just like Edward told me it would be. He said that we reminded him of him and Bella. I smiled. I wouldn't mind that. I loved her..., but the thing I feared most was that... when ever 'Frina finds out... but what I feared was... will she still want to be with me. My family loves her, I love her, her dad is... ok with me, so everything was falling into place. I was finally falling in love. And it felt nice. Now I knew what Edward felt like when he really, and truly realized that he loved her. 'Frina and I sat in her room and we basically talk most of the time. Mostly about going to spend time with my family. She really loved hanging out with them. Then before she feel asleep she was talking to me about Johnny.

"Hey, Jonathan?" She called, her voice coated with sleep.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something... is there a reason why you and Johnny are kind of... unhappy when you are around each other? I am just curious." She asked.

"Well... I am not sure, but I will try to be happier around him.. I mean he is your friend after all." I said while smiling at her.

"...ok." She reached up to hug me. Then her warm lips touched mine. When she kissed me it felt like my body was on a high wire. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you to, 'Frina." I scooted down and wrapped my arms around her coccooned body. Her warmth made me realized that our love was true, but would that be enough for when the time came that she would find out about us? I will just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

As I drove home down the familiar rode where I lived right across the street from 'Frina, I could help but think about... 'Frina. Would Jonathan hurt her? I am her best friend, so I couldn't talk to her about anything. Then that's when I saw 'Frina and Jonathan on her porch. They were kissing for like three minutes. I felt like I was going to explode. I got so mad, so angry that the blood rushed threw my bulging veins and I began to transform into... I don't know what. My car got torn apart and I was very huge and hairy. I ran into the woods when I heard howls that make me follow them even though I don't want to. I ran really fast, way faster than a human. Hairy, Howls, Huge, Transformation? Am I a wolf? But how.. How was this possible and then a wolf came to me. I could hear him talking to me.

_Hello. I am Jacob. What's your name? _The russet colored wolf asked.

_I am Johnny... What's going on? _I asked

_You have transformed. You are the next generation of the wolf tribe. You are now part of my group. The gray wolf behind me is Leah, the Tan wolf behind me is Seth. There are others to._

_I am so lucky to know that I belong to something special. _The russet wolf chuckled and I followed him into the night.. not sure when I would be home next.

* * *

**'Frina's POV**

I woke up feeling charged and replenished. I came back down from cloud 9 when my boyfriends two cold hands moved from my back. I was quick, but not quick enough. His arm was gone. I didn't even hear him walk around on my floor. But I was so tired that I just passed out. Then I woke up to hearing a laugh across the room. I sat up and it was Jonathan.

"Wow! You didn't mess up your hair at all. I wonder what it looks like a little messed up?" I liked Jonathan's attitude. It was very.. compassionate. Then I smiled. I thought about Jonathan's sister-in-law, Bella. Her and I were almost exactly alike. Her and I didn't like dressing up, or wearing a lot of makeup. Her and I didn't like parties. The only thing that was different between us was that I was a little more clumsy than her.

"Well. You will find out soon enough. Possibly?" I said smirking at him. Jonathan shook his head.

"No. I am not ready for that yet. You aren't ready for that yet... I don't want to screw up." I didn't agree he would, but I just nodded and got up and walked towards Jonathan and I sat in his lap. "Good morning, love." Jonathan said still smiling at me. My stomach growled embarrassingly. "So. You must be very hungry. Let's get something into that stomach of yours." Jonathan said this and lifted me into his arms and carried me into the kitchen. It was crystal bright outside. It was so beautiful and sunny. We didn't get ready to go to his house until the clouds set in.

"Go ahead and get dressed 'Frina. I will wait down here for you." I smiled and I ran upstairs finding a black skirt, white tanktop, black overshirt, and a pair of black converse shoes. I brushed my hair and then straightened it. I came down the stairs, nearly running. When I reached Jonathan he smiled at my style and then we held hands all of the way to the car. "You look so extravagant today." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said smiling. He nodded his head and he drove there. The speed of his driving didn't bother me so much anymore. Then we walked into the house for me to finally get the answers I was searching for.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

As we drove towards my house I felt a strange feeling of want coming from Frina. "Frina?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is there something you want to talk about? You have been really quiet."

"Yes, but I am going to wait until the entire family is together." Frina said. I nodded my head and couldn't get my mind off what the subject possibly was.

"Alright." I said. I did want her to tell me now. As we pulled up to the house Alice, and Carlisle were waiting for me. They smiled when they saw Frina. Frina got out and Bella came out.

"Hey Frina." Bella hugged Frina. They are really good friends, a lot better than Bella and Alice.

"Hi Bella." Frina looked up towards the porch. "Carlisle. Do you mind if I speak with all of you?" Frina asked. Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders to let him know I had no clue what she wanted to talk about.

"Yes. You can talk to us anytime." Carlisle said. We all walked into the living room where everyone gathered.

"Well... I wanted to talk to you all about something. I have concluded somethings together. You all never eat, your skin is ice cold, you never get really tired doing a sport, also, all of you talk differently from most. Also, you all are so perfectly beautiful. I know what you all are, and I am not at all scared." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Do you really know?" Edward asked.

"Yes. I have done research from different cultures and all of them said the same thing. Speed, Beautiful, and Strength. You all are vampires and the tan boy is a werewolf. I love you all still anyways. You all are like family to me. Jonathan. My feelings aren't changed." Frina said. I smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "Though I do have a question."

"Anything, my love." I said. She looked at me.

"Were all of you changed in the early 1900's?" I chuckled.

"Most of us were, love. Now Carlisle was changed in the 1600's, and Bella was changed about nine years ago." Frina smiled and looked at Bella.

"Well. Maybe that explains why we are so close." She said winking my eye.

"Well. Perhaps now that you now know it can make things easier to discuss infront of you."

"Yes. You can discuss anything infront of me now." She said smiling..." Well of maybe not everything." She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I am so happy, but I think you need to know how strong, how fast, and how dangerous we can be." I said. She looked at me and nodded. I took her hand and walked us towards the back porch. I loved it at this house. It was so nice, the greenery, the fresh smell of the fresh air, and most of all just being here with my girlfriend. I demonstrated my speed, my strength, and the danger I posed. Frina looked at me.

"Jonathan. I will want to be with you no matter what. I love you so much." I smiled and threw her up into my arms carefully.

"No, I love you so much more." She said with a smile. I leaned my head down and kissed her cheek again.

"You know. You and Bella are a lot alike, especially when she was human." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling her face closer to mine. I was about to hesitate, but I let her kiss me. The kiss lasted for about a minute and the moment ceased.

"Well, I am going to conclude that is a good thing." She said. I smiled and carried her inside. She squirmed out of my arms and Alice pulled Frina away to talk about something, but unsure of what it was until she came downstairs with a wrapped box.

"Frina? What is that?" I asked.

"I am not sure, Alice said I can't open it until the dredded Graduation Party." She looked over towards Alice. "No offense towards you. I just don't like parties in general."

"Oh don't worry about it. I got used to that with Bella, but I think you will like the outfit. It's new and will likely fit your style." Alice said smiling at Frina, just like she was a sister. I wanted to make that a reality.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I was gone for about three days before I came back home. It was a long time since I was home. I missed my bed, the food cooked by my mother, and most of all... I missed my best friend 'Frina. She was someone that I could always talk to about my problems, and I left her without even a good-bye. Well at least I was home now. While I was gone Jacob had introduced me to a vampire coven "The Cullens." As I met them I recognized one of them. It was Jonathan. WHAT? A vampire. In love with my friend. Jonathan smiled at me, so I guess he figured that we were cool with each other... although, I was upset that he planed to make my best friend his mate at some point. I was concentrated on the subject, then I smelled something funny. I recognized this smell. It was the newest member to the coven. Jonathan. He was over Frina's. I would wait for him to leave.

Jonathan kissed Frina and drove away. I waited another five minutes and then walked towards the house. I knocked on the door once and waited for three minutes when finally Frina answered the door. She opened the door,

"JOHNNY!" She yelled and pulled me into a hug. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She demanded.

"I was out of town, so... I saw Jonathan was here. It's so early though. Did Jonathan spend the night?"

"Yes, he did, but it's not what you think. Neither of us have done anything inappropriate. He stayed over with me because Stanley is on a two week vacation, so he has agreed to spend the nights with me." Frina said with an overwhelming smile.

"Well. It's nice to see that you have found your match." I said. I didn't like saying it like that, but there was no other way to put it without hurting her feelings about her boyfriend. So I decided being nice after my disapperance was probably the best thing and the whole afternoon we talked until Jonathan called and I left. "See you later Frina." I said as I entered out the door.

* * *

_**I do not own Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended.**_


	2. Marriage Announcement

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 2:**

**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

It was two weeks until graduation and I had a lot of invitations to get out. Jonathan didn't go to school, and neither did the rest of his family. They had graduated in the year 2010, and Jonathan in 2013, and it is 2019, so I was the only one left to go through school. I sat in my bedroom and pulled out the invitations. I then wrote on a piece of paper the name of the people to invite.

_People to Invite:_

_Jonathan_

_Edward_

_Bella_

_Esmé_

_Rosalie_

_Jasper_

_Alice_

_Emmet_

_Carlisle_

_Stanley_

_Rebecca (Mom)_

_Johnny_

_Johnny's dad (Grayson) _

_Johnny's mom (Lily)_

I then grabbed the invitations and wrote each one. The invitation stated:

_For the graduating class of 2019 you have been invited to this graduation ceremony by: _**_Isafrina Bechel. _**_The ceremony is at __**five o'clock**__, and __**Ms. Isafrina Bechel**__ has been announced at the Validictorian of this year. Please join us for this special event for our truly loved graduates._

I smiled as I write Jonathan's name and his families names on their individual cards. I then felt a breeze of air behind me. The air had a slight frost to it. I couldn't help, but believe I have earned enough points on the exams to be a Validictorian. Jonathan would be over joyed. Well... so would the rest of his family. I hadn't told him yet and he was coming over tonight. After I was finally finished with the invites I started working on my Valedictorian speech. I began writing and I liked where it started, so all I had to do was just let my mind go free. After I finished... Jonathan came in my window.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

It had been almost two weeks since the last time I came over, although she came over alot. I walked into the window to find Frina at her computer, so I quietly snuck over to her and scooped her out of her computer chair. She shrieked and giggled and I kissed her cheek. She smiled and pulled my face towards hers, but I pulled away.

"Ugh!" Frina groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is it that everytime I try to kiss you on your lips you always pull away, but if we ever do kiss each other on the lips you tense up like you don't want to be kissed?" She yearned for my lips to truly kiss her.

"I am just afraid of hurting you. It could be very easy for me to hurt you on accident, even just by kissing to roughly."

"Well. I will be fine. Please. Just kiss me. Let some of our romantic feelings take flight." I loved it when she talked in a poetic way. It was a calming feeling. I looked into her eyes and she yearned for me to kiss her. I nodded and leaned by head downwards and placed my lips upon hers. They were so soft, so warm, so welcoming. She began kissing intensly and I walked over towards her bed. I layed her down underneath me, and then I realized what our minds were doing, so I lightly, and carefully removed my lips from hers, and walked away towards the window across from her bed. I heard her laying there breathing in satisfaction. "Wow!" She breathed. I walked over towards her and bent over her.

"What is it?"

"It's more like, Thank you Jonathan." I chuckled and layed down next to her on her bed. "I can't believe graduation is tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you in that yellow cap and gown." I said pointing towards a box on the other side of the room.

"Ugh! Such a big celebration! I won't like it." I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. "Hey?"

"Yes?"

"Can we try? I mean my father isn't home, and..-"

"No. That is one thing you and I both need to wait for." Frina looked at me with pleading eyes. "No." I said calmly. "With Bella was human.. they waited until their honeymoon to even really do it, so if we ever do get married Frina, Then we can try." I saw her eyes widen.

"What do you mean by, "If we ever do get married?"

I got up off of the bed and pulled a black satin box out of my pocket. Her eyes widened. Her family was very, very, very against getting married at a really young age. She looked like she was going to have two different answers. Yes, or I am not sure if I am ready. Then I said my proposal speech, "Isafrina Bechel. I promise that I will love you for eternity, to never hurt you, to never abandon you, so will you please give me the extrodinary honor of saying yes to my marriage proposal. I saw her smile.

"Yes." I smiled and threw her up into my arms and twirled around the room.

"Well I am happy. Are you happy?"

"Of course I am Jonathan. I am over-joyed. Now... will you still sleep here. I am sorry for my foolishness." I looked at her and smirked.

"You do not need to be sorry. Physical love is a natural thing for a human to want, but yes I will still stay tonight. I promise." I smiled and leaned my head downwards to kiss her and later she fell asleep as I watched her in her deep slumber.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

My family and I were getting ready for Frina's graduation, and I had watch on her house. Of course her boyfriend was there. I saw them both, and her father walk out. Jonathan walked with Frina as she carried her golden graduation cap and gown. It is now the time that I ran over there. I ran out of the house towards the car and knocked on her window.

"Hey Johnny." Frina said.

"Hi Frina, um.. question I can't find teh invitations, so I need to asked what time the ceremony is."

"Oh. It starts at 5 o'clock."

"Ok. Thanks." I waved goodbye and went back into my bustling house. I was getting my clothes together. I found a white dress shirt, and a pair of khaki dress pants. Then I pulled my hair back into a careful, clean ponytail. I then got in the car, and I was very excited for my best friend.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

We pulled in front of the building where our graduation was being held, and my brother and I got out of the car. "See you guys soon." I began to walk away when I felt Jonathan's cool hand lightly grabbing my wrist. He leaned his head downwards and kissed my lips. I smiled and noticed him nod at me and I nodded back. I then ran into the building and was put in line. The principle called out names to check the attendance.

"Ms. Bechel."

"Here." I said.

"Welcome. Now are you ready to say your speech?" Mr. Connell asked.

"Of course. I just can't believe it's over. I am going to miss some of these people so much."

"Yeah. I will miss alot of these students. Well I am happy you enjoyed it here." I smiled and put my cap and gown on and it was time to walk out as our names were called. I looked threw the curtain and there was a lot of people. I groaned and got back in line. The principle came out and began talking.

"Welcome ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the graduation ceremony of the graduating class of 2019. We will start of this evening by calling out the graduates to take a seat. The principle went threw all of the names and then he said " Cody Bechel and Isafrina Bechel." As I went to sit down I heard everyone I knew cheering, then the principle went on and on with his speech. I could of sworn that a parent had fallen asleep. Then the principle looked towards me. "Now, I would like to ask our valedictorian Isafrina Bechel to come up. This young lady has worked so hard over these four years and had achieved an outstanding 34 on her ACT exam, and a score of 2300 on her SAT's. We were all very proud to have her as part of our school's community." I walked up and stood in front of the pedistal.

"Well... Er... thanks principle Howard." I said. Everyone laughed. "I wanted to start off by saying thank you. Thank you to all of my friends, and family for coming here tonight as well as everyone else's families.

My fellow Peers. We had just started our high school years only four years ago, but it's hard to believe that we are already leaving. At first we all sat in school and anxiously watched the clock, awaiting for our chance to go home... but after we got into late sophmore year, or early junior year we began to realize how important school was. How much we loved to come to see our friends, and even occationally a family member here and there, but now we fear to leave because some of us don't want to leave due to a fear of making mistakes.

My boyfriends older sister knew a girl from here. She had graduated from this school and was teh valedictorian. Her name was Jessica Stanely. I remember her telling me about Jessica's speech and I couldn't agree more with Jessica.

Jessica had said, "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy - 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." Jessica knew that at first we won't always make it right away. So success won't be right away. I want to thank every single one of my peers, teachers, and our principle for a fantastic four years at Forks High School. We will miss everyone here." I smiled and gripped my hat. "Congratulations class of 2019!" We picked up our caps and threw them in the air. Everyone cheered and clapped. Then I found my friend surrounding me. Then Katie walked over to me.

"Congratulations girl! I am so proud of you!"

"Wow thanks Katie." Katie and I had a conversation going for almost five minutes when Katie froze in the middle of her sentence, which was when I felt cold arms wrap around me.

"Congratulations, love." Jonathan said into my ear. Then Katie looked at me again.

"Well. I will call you later. Bye." Katie hugged me quickly and walked away to talk to her family. When I turned around I found everyone I knew surround me.

"Congratulations." Everyone said. Jonathan kissed me once and we walked out of the building to the less-suffocating outdoor space. Jonathan hugged me closer and put his lips to my ear. "Congratulations." I smiled and then Jonathan let go of me when Stanley was getting closer. He pulled me into a hug right away.

"Congratulations Hon!" I hugged him closer.

"Thanks dad. Do you mind if I go with Jonathan tonight? I will make you a huge dinner tomorrow." I bribed.

"Hmm... only if you make Aunt Bechel's famous spaghetti." I chuckled.

"Deal. Love you dad. See you tomorrow." Stanley nodded and walked towards his car. I then got in the car with Jonathan to be with my family at his home and for us to annouce our engagement, but first I would need to talk to Jonathan about annoucing that to soon. He was driving particularly slow tonight, maybe he just wanted to spend even more time with me. I didn't mind that. "Hey Jonathan?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" He asked.

"Should we tell your family about our engagement, or should be wait a little bit longer?" I asked.

"Hmm... I think we should at least wait another three weeks, so it gives us, and them time to prepare for it." I nodded and stretched across the seat and kissed his cheek.

"Ok. I love you Jonathan."

"And I love you." I then took a nap in the car as it took almost an hour to get to his house using the way he was taking right now.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

Frina kept talking to me on the way home about our engagement and asking if Alice being our wedding planner would be a bad idea. Then she fell asleep right next to me. I pulled into the long driveway, and Carlisle was there to hold the door open for me. I carried Frina in my arms up to my bedroom, and she layed on my soft mattress. I grabbed a thin sheet and put it over her also grabbing a somewhat thing blanket and folded it at the bottom of the bed for when ever she would need it. I then carefully and quietly climbed onto the bed to lay next to her, although I would never sleep. As soon as I layed on the bed her body squirmed and she tightly wrapped her arms around me, and laid her head on top of my chest. I sat there totally in love with her, never looking away.

I leaned my head downwards and kissed her head. "I love you, Frina." And then I placed my right hand on her back and held her until she let go for me to go quickly hunt with Edward, so I could talk to him about me proposing to Frina. It took another hour for me to move and then I walked into the family room. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes? Jonathan?" He asked turning around to smile at me.

"Would you mind hunting with me? I have some stuff I need to talk with you about." Edward's eyes widened and he nodded.

"No problem. Just one second." He hugged Bella and walked out of the house with me. We got out about ten miles before we were out of range. "So.. What is it you need to talk about?" I hesitated for a moment. I stopped walking and leaned against a tree. "Come on Jonathan. What is it? I won't read your mind to find this out." I looked at him and nodded.

"Well... I.. er..."

"Wow. It must be pretty serious. You can talk to me about anything." He placed a calming hand on my shoulder and then I turned my head to look straight into his eyes.

"I... I asked Frina... to... er.. marry me." Edward's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"Well?" He prompted.

"And she said yes." He smiled and then hugged me.

"Congratulations Jonathan. We should tell the family."

"But thats the thing... I wasn't sure if we should wait.. due to it being so soon after graduation... actually I proposed before graduation. The day before. So Yesterday." Edward nodded his head in understanding.

"I see... You know.. I proposed to Bella three days after graduation and we told them the next day, now we waited to tell Jacob.. because he was sort of in love with her then." I was shocked.

"What? In love with Bella? What do you mean? I thought he imprinted on your daugher."

"He did, but he was in love with Bella before our daughter was born. Then after he imprinted on her he told her, "I will always love you Bella, but I will love you th eright way now." I couldn't believe it myself that my daughter had to be the one he imprinted on. I hated that at first. Trust me, but then... eventually it was all fine." He smiled at me. "When Frina wakes up you both should tell the family." He said encouragingly.

"Ok. Thanks Edward."

"No problem Jonathan. Thats what brothers are for." He said to me with a smile. I smiled back and we hunted. Ironically mountain lion was our favorite. Smile. As we started walking home I decided to get in the shower and change. I was done in the shower at 6 o'clock. I then walked back into my room and saw the Frina was still asleep. That was awkward because she never usually slept past 5 o'clock. I sat there and watched her sleep and stared at her face, as she smiled her perfect, angelic smile.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

After the graduation ceremony we went home and had dinner. My father turned his head to look at me. "Wow. Young miss Bechel did a good job with that speech. Don't you think? I am very proud of her."

"Yeah. Me to dad. Hey dad?" My father looked at me. "Is it bad for me to feel protective of Frina? Not in like a love relationship way, but like... just overly protective?" My father looked at me and was thinking of what to say.

"Well... No. It's not, but she has a father, brother, and boyfriend who are probably already really protective of her, so I wouldn't worry about it." I nodded my head.

"I mean it's just that we have been friends for like ever, and I just don't want to see her get hurt." My father nodded.

"I know, but she is your friend, so it's ok to feel protective, but just don't go overboard." I nodded, and went to my room. I locked my bedroom door, and yelled from my room.

"Good night guys."

"Good night Johnny!" I then jumped from my window and ran into the woods and transformed. I then used my telepathy to talk to Jacob the pack leader. I met up with Jacob at the closest river and began our telepathic conversation.

"Hey Jacob?"

"What is it Johnny? It must be pretty important."

"It is... I think I need to tell my parents about me. I don't want them grounding me for not being home and they don't know the reason, so I need to tell them."

"Ok. I think that's a good idea. Go ahead and tell them, but let them know that they can not tell anyone about us, and we will come along with you." Jacob assured me.

"Ok. Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. Now get some sleep. Cause we will be over before two in the afternoon to tell them."

"Ok. Bye Jacob." I ran back to my house and changed back and jumped into my room got changed into my sleep clothes, and laid down in my bed awaiting for the time I tell my parents about what I truly am.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I woke up with a cool hand on my forehead and opening my eyes to Jonathan being there. Right next to me. I moved closer and the sat up. "Good morning Jonathan." I said with a smiled.

"Good morning, love. How are you today?"

"I am great. What about you?" I asked.

"I am wonderful. You want to know why?" I looked into his eyes and then leaned forward. He used his hand and pressed it up against my chest to stop me. "Do you want to know why?" He asked again.

"Of course I do. Tell me." I said in a sensual tone. He smirked and put his lips to my ear.

"Because.. You are my fiancee." He said it so quietly that no one besides me could hear him. "And I decided we should tell them today." I smiled and hugged him. Then slowly and carefully he put his hand behind my head and kissed me intently. "I love you, so much Frina."

"I love you more." Then Jonathan stopped kissing me and stood up. He then held his hand out and had me climb onto his back. He walked down the stairs where everyone was, so that we could spend time with them before we told them.

"Hello, dear." Esme said. She really, truly was like a mother. It was so nice to know a girl cared about him like a mother.

"Hi Esme." I said. "How are you?" I asked. Esme smiled at me and hugged me.

"I am more that fine. I think all of us are."

"That's good. But... um" I looked at Jonathan. "We have something we really need to tell you." Jonathan smiled at me and nodded. "We.. er." Everyone looked confused besides Edward. I assumed Jonathan already talk to him. I smiled and nodded at Edward, and looked at everyone.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well. Jonathan... er.. asked me to marry him." Everyone's faces lit up. Everyone looked towards Jonathan and then towards me. "And I.. I said yes." Everyone smiled at me and Bella pulled me into her arms in embrace.

"Congratulations!" Then Alice danced over.

"Bella! You and I should throw them their wedding." Bella smiled.

"Actually. I was hoping all the girls could help." I admitted. Esme, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee all agreed and smiled. The guys walked over to Jonathan and high-fived him, or hugged him, or just told him congratulations. I stood there smiling to embrace my new future.

* * *

_**I do not own Twilight. No Copyright infringement intended.**_


	3. College Visit & Return Home

_**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 3**_

_**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this story. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

I couldn't believe it. We were truly good. The only thing left was to tell Frina's family and that was something to worry about. We were still in the family room, and we all started talking to Frina, but the girls were intent on asking a question, but before they even got a chance to ask Frina said, "Hey, I have a feeling you have something to ask me. Do you?" Everyone looked at me and then Frina.

"Yeah... we did. How soon do you guys want to get married?" Alice asked. Frina looked at me.

"Well. I am not exactly sure, but I am thinking we should wait until after college." Frina said.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing, and we start college in New Hampshire in August." Everyone looked sad. "What?" I asked.

"Why so far away?" Bella asked in a sad tone.

"It's where she and I applied. I didn't want to leave her to go by herself." I explained. They nodded.

"So I suspect you both are going to visit the college soon?" Carlisle asked. Frina and I nodded.

"The day after tomorrow we will be going to look at the college." Alice and Bella looked at Frina.

"How long will you be gone?" Bella cried. Edward's eyes shot over to Bella and he pulled her into his arms. Frina walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"It will only be two years for college. We will in New Hampshire to check it out for a week, and we will come back to visit every vacation we get when we start college. Cause I will miss you all terribly." Frina said. She started to cry and we all hugged her. Bella nodded and then Alice brought up something.

"So the graduation party is tomorrow. It is a little late, but everyone is coming, so that should be fun." Frina groaned and then looked at Alice.

"Is that what the thing is in the box for?" Frina asked with a groan. Alice looked at her and giggled.

"Yes it is. You will like it." Frina rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks for the gift Alice."

"Your welcome Frina." Alice hugged Frina and then I took Frina's hand and we walked up to our room. We sat down on my bed and didn't move for a matter of minutes. Then I sighed.

"Huh?" I looked up and over. Frina was smiling at me. "What was that? Are you upset?" She asked.

"No. I am happy, but I am worried about telling your family." I admitted.

"Well... we can wait until next weekend. We have been together a full four, to five years, so they really can't change the fact that we are going to be together." I smiled and hugged her close. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything." After I told her that I heard everyone downstairs begin to listen in.

"Can... I have one kiss?" My heart felt alive again when I was around her. I grinned and looked at Frina. I nodded and then I put my arm out and pulled her face towards mine. I then touched my lips to hers. The sensation of the kiss was pleasant, and peaceful. Frina then pulled away from me and layed down next to me. Shortly after she fell asleep and I helped to remove her boots, and carefully pulled her ponytail out. The way her hair flowed around her face made her look like an angel. I smiled everytime I looked into her beautiful face and I couldn't believe she was mine. Then I got up and walked downstairs for a moment.

"I heard you two." Emmet said teasingly. My mouth dropped and I rolled my eyes at Emmet.

"Emmet. For once can't you only focus on your own love life?" I asked.

"Nope." He said sarcastically.

"Anyways. I wanted to talk to you all about something." I said.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"Frina's birthday is tomorrow. I know it's the same as the graduation party, but I was thinking we should throw her a little party." Alice's face lit up.

"We should!" Alice shrieked. I smiled and so did everyone else.

"Great idea Jonathan." Bella said. I smiled again and told everyone thank you after a long conversation. "I am going to stay up there with Frina." Carlisle smiled and nodded his head. I then found myself sitting next to the most beautiful creature of all, my fiancee.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up on my bed fully awake and happy. I couldn't help, but feel a sense of happiness, and hope. Mostly the hope I felt was that I was going to talk to Frina later just about anything. That's if she came home today. "Hey Dad?"

"Yes Johnny?"

"Did Stanley tell you where Frina went? I am just curious cause she hasn't been texting me like she usually does." My father looked at me.

"Stanley told me that Frina went to stay at her boyfriends house last night." Great she stayed the night at a house that was full of vampires. I smirked.

"Ok. Thanks dad." My father nodded and I met Jacob and the group outside. "I am ready." I said. Jacob looked at me.

"Well.. then call your parents to the backyard and have an extra pair of pants and underwear handy."

"Ok. Thanks." I ran in and grabbed my clothes. "Mom! Dad! Follow me and my friends. We have something to tell, and show you." I hoped that my parents would be frightened of me afterwards.

"Ok Johnny." My mother said. I heard my mother and father close the door behind them and walk out and saw my friends. "Hi. I am lily." My mom said introducing herself.

"Hi I am Jacob, this is Seth, Leah. We all have something to tell and show you that you might... well you will just have to see for yourselves, but no matter what... you can not tell anyone what we show, or tell ypu. Can you please so that?" My mother and father looked at me and I nodded then we walked into the forest behind our house.

"Johnny what is going on?" My father asked. I held up one finger and we began striping down to our underwear, and well... leah... yeah. "Johnny?!" Both of my parents said.

"Mom, dad trust me. We are not going to be naked infront of you, but take a few steps back." My parents looked confused and I just nodded at them and they nodded back.

"Ok." Then we all got mad and transformed into wolves. My parents mouths dropped and they looked frightened. I then slowly walked up to them and and bowed my head. My parents looked at all of us and then straight at me. They put their hands out and petted my head and I began to hum at the nice feeling. My parents smiled and I walked closer and began whinning in happiness. Then my parents hugged me and then I ran behind a tree and transformed back, then got dressed. "See. There are things in this world that you do have yet to understand, but there are other things that you can't know. Now we can tell you what we are."

"But how?" My mom asked.

"Well. It first happened last monday. I saw Frina... kissing Jonathan and I got upset. I then felt a little weird and ran into the forest and there was when I transformed and realized what I was." My father nodded his head.

"So that's why you were gone for three days." My father guessed.

"Yes. I am glad you guys know, but there is something that goes along with this." I said.

"So...?" My father prompted.

"I will have to leave at moments, even sometimes in the middle of the night, so... I am sorry about that, but I will leave when I am needed, but I will come back. I promise." My parents nodded and patted my shoulder.

"We understand. You are ok." My mother said. Both of my parents then hugged me and then I nodded at them then we all transformed again and ran off into the night, hearing only this last thing from my mom. "We love you. Be safe! See you in the morning." I then just howled in response and we ran deeper and deeper into the dark of the night.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I layed there awake, but not opening my eyes. I liked the feeling of Jonathan's arms holding me close, and his cool body against mine. It was a really nice feeling. The feeling of embrace, and want filled my body and my mind. Every one of my breaths, heartbeats were all meant for him. I then opened my eyes when I felt Jonathan's body move and his hands move to my face. I then rubbed my eyes with my hands and turned my face to look at him.

"Good Morning Jonathan." I said.

"Good morning love. Happy 20th Birthday, Frina. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes... You want to know who I dreamed about?" I asked. He nodded his head and I smiled. "You." I said and then I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to mine. The sensation was nice. I then felt him pull away and I gasped for air. Jonathan chuckled and shook his head.

"You are so remarkable Frina." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Jonathan."

"And I love you, Frina." Jonathan swooped me into his arms and he danced with me in his arms. I giggled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked and he put me down. He then pulled me into his arms.

"Tonight is the graduation party. Are you excited?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and groaned. He looked at me and laughed.

"I knew that was coming. You are like Bella in almost everyway. I am happy for that. You aren't super girly, or a tom-boy either. But what I like the most about you.. is that you are a very passionate person, who is selfless. I love it that you love me enough to stay with me even thought you know what I am." I smiled and pulled his face down towards mine and kissed him.

"And I love every single thing about you. That's why I agreed to marry you. It is all for you." I said and then we held hands all the way downstairs until we reached the family room where everyone stood waiting for us to join them.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

The family smiled at us and then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We are just going to miss you two so much, so we decided that we should throw you a small party this afternoon before you two leave for your visit." Frina looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"HAPPY 20th BIRTHDAY, FRINA!" They said in a cheerful tone. Frina blushed and nodded. Alice ran up to her room and came back down with a bag. I looked at everyone and they just smiled.

"Alice? What is that?" Frina asked.

"These are your gifts." Frina smiled.

"But.. you guys didn't have to." She said. Carlisle smirked and looked at Frina.

"Well. You are family now, so..." Alice took over what Carlisle was going to say.

"So suck it up." Alice said with a smirk. Frina chuckled and closed her eyes. I picked her up and she giggled. I then sat her down at the table were everyone then sat down. Alice then handed her Frina her first gift. It was a small box that had something from Rosalie and Emmet. Frina smiled at them and they smiled back. She slowly undid the ribbon and lifted the lid off of the box and it was a pair of earrings. They were stud diamond earrings. Frina smiled and looked at Rosalie.

"Thank you." Rosalie nodded and then Alice handed her the next one.

"This one is from Jasper and I." It wasn't a small box. It looked like it might have clothes in it. _Oh No. _Laugh. Frina quickly untied the ribbon and lifted the top of the box and it was a dress. Frina lifted it out of the box and it was a Honey colored short dress, with silver glitter flowers on the fabric.

"Wow! Thanks Alice. I really like this." I was shocked.

"I guess we found her favorite color." Alice said. I smirked. Then Renesmee just handed Frina her gift. It was wrapped, and when Frina opened it she smiled. It was a necklace that had a locket on the bottom of the chain. Frina opened the locket and it had a picture of Frina and I and it had a description in it that was french. The description was, "Notre amour éternel va durer éternellement," Which read, "Our eternal love will last forever." Frina smiled and hugged Renesmee tightly.

"Thank you so much Renesmee. This is completely beautiful. I love it." Renesmee smiled.

"Your welcome, soon to be aunt-Frina." Everyone smiled and then Alice handed her another gift.

"This one is from Esme and Carlisle." Frina opened it and it was a cd.

"Esme what is it?" Frina asked, truly curious.

"Oh. We had Emmet help us make a cd for you. It's more of a dvd. It has a slideshow on it. You should watch it later." Frina smiled and nodded immediatly.

"Of course I will." Esme giggled. Then I looked at Frina.

"Hey, love?" I said.

"Yes Jonathan?"

"I have something for you to."

"But Jonathan, you have already given me so much. You have asked me to marry you, what more could a girl want?" Frina asked. I loved it when she said it like that.

"Well. This is one of the things you definetelly need." Frina looked confused than I reached my hand into my pocket, and pulled out a thick bracelet. I then put it around her wrist. The braclet had little half-spheres around the whole thing and in the domes were hand-crafted pieces of ceramic that hand our family crest engraved into the ceramic. "You are a Cullen now, so you are part of this crest now."

"Oh my! This is beautiful." The girls came over to Frina to look and I talked to the guys. Today was truly a good day. The graduation party was a complete success. Alice went out of her way to make sure this party was fun. Alice forced Frina upstairs to change into the outfit Alice got her. Frina just smiled and nodded. Frina was up there for a long time, almost an hour, so I almost went up there to check on her.

"Jonathan, she is coming down in ten minutes. Just hold on." I nodded and Frina came down I was glad I waited. Alice had gotten her a beige and gold dress that had a magnificent shine to it, and her hair was cremped. Then her makeup was beautiful. Her had put on a dusty rose colored lip stain, and put on some black eyeliner, with a little bit of gold eye shadow. She looked so radiant and so graceful I almost fainted. That had been the highlight of the party Then finally after three hours the party was over and people left, and now it was time to go to New Hampshire for the visit to the college.

Now all we had left to do was get Bella home to get what she needed for our long trip. She packed her clothes and essentials for New Hampshire, and then we went to the airport. We hugged everyone. Frina was especially hugging Bella. Bella and Frina had gotten so attached it was unbelieveable. "I will miss you guys. See you soon. We boarded the airplane and I saw my family down below waving goodbye. With my outstanding eyesight, and theirs Frina and I waved back and I saw them smile. Our plane lifted into 10,000 and we off towards New Hampshire.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Today I decided to definetely go see Frina. I walked over to Frina's house and knocked and her father answered the door.

"Oh Hello Johnny. How are you?" Stanley asked.

"I am ok. I am here to see Frina." Stanley just smiled.

"Actually Frina is not here. She won't be back until next week, monday."

"What?! Where is she?" I asked.

"She left with her boyfriend to go check out the college in New Hampshire that her and her boyfriend are going to in the fall. I am going to miss her so much." Stanley just let her leave? Why? Well it was none of my business. She was going to New Hampshire for college and I wasn't going to stop her from going there. I then ran to Jacob's house and howled outside of his house. Jacob ran out and transformed.

_Jacob! Jonathan left with Frina to go to New Hampshire!_

_I know Johnny. They are going to go check the college up there._

_But,... don't you think they might... you know.. try something funny and be in danger like Bella was?_

_Well... Johnny, really and truthfully I don't think Jonathan would do something like that. They are very responsible and probably wouldn't do anything until they possibly got married someday._

_Yeah. Your right. I am sorry if I woke you._

_No it's alright. Don't worry about, now get home and get some rest. We have to patrol the area tomorrow, and it will be three days by the time we are done, so leave a note for your parents and get some rest. Good night Johnny._

_Good Night Jacob, and thanks._

_Your welcome. _Jacob then transformed back into himself and went into his house I ran straight home and laid down in my bed. Anxiously waitng for the night to take me, so I could sleep, and hopefully sleep until Frina came back.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

The plane ride lasted for a long time and I was so tired. I fought to try and stay awake, but my eyes wouldn't let me.

The next thing I knew I was on a soft bed in a weird room and that's when I realized we were in the hotel. I tossed and turned for a minute, and then I felt a pair of cold hands on my face. "Are you awake, love?" I giggled and kissed the back of his hand. He sat down on the bed and leaned over me and laid his lips upon mine. Electricity passed threw us as if he was the plug and I was the outlet. I then took my leg and put it behind his leg. "Well... someone is in a really good mood." He said.

"Of course I am. I am here with you. What could be better than that?" I asked. Jonathan smiled and kissed me once more.

"Alright. Let's go. It's time to get you something to eat, and then it's to the campus." I smiled and Jonathan pulled my arm forward gently and pulled me upwards to stand up.

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Go ahead. I would like to go a little slow today actually." I looked at him, completely shocked. Usually he wanted to go as fast as he could, but we got in the car and began driving. I drove to a diner that was close to the campus and we walked in.

"Hello. How many are we seating?" The waiter asked.

"Two, sir." Jonathan said. The waiter nodded and we sat down. After a long, and... likeable six minutes our server came.

"Hi! My name is Alex and I am your server today. What can I get for you?" The lady asked.

"Um... could I just get the Breakfast platter without the sausage? and an Iced Tea."

"Got it. And for you sir?"

"Nothing for me thanks." The server nodded and walked away. As I waited I just stared into Jonathan's golden honey pools that were his eyes and marveled at his beauty. There was nothing better that anyone could have, especially what I had.

The server brought back my food almost ten minutes later. After she walked away I began to eat, but I noticed that Jonathan was staring at me. I didn't pay any attention to it though. I then ate again as I got sucked into the trance of his gorgeous eyes once more.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

After a couple minutes I finally looked away from Frina and then began talking. "You look so radiant this morning, it's hard to believe your mine." Frina smiled and wiped her mouth, then kissed my cheek.

"Oh Jonathan, if only you truly understood how much I love you." I smiled and then she finished. She then pulled out her wallet and set the money on the table. As she walked away I quickly grabbed her money, and put mine on table leaving the server an outstanding tip, and then I quickly snuck her money back into her purse. We got to the car and I pulled her into my arms.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"About what Jonathan?" She asked.

"Well that fact that for two years we will be here together, and we will live together, and be taking the same classes with the same schedule. It truly is a sign." She smiled and hugged me back.

"Well.. then yes I am excited." She placed her lips upon mine and then I pushed her away.

"We got to get to campus." She smiled and then nodded at me. Then we got in the car and headed towards the university. It was bustling with people, and I thanked god that it was a cloudy day today. People looked over at us when my volvo roared in the parking lot and gawked at us. One of the girls even walked over to us. She looked like she was maybe 28 years old.

"Hi! My name is Michelle. Are you two here to check out the school?"

"Yes. My name is Frina, and then this is my fiancee Jo-."

"My name is John." I said. The girl smiled at me.

"Congratulations. Would you guys like to walk with my daughter and I?" We looked down and there was the girl who looked like she was maybe seven holding her mothers hand. The girl walked from behind her mother.

"Hi. My name is Rachel." Frina walked up to the little girl and got down on her knees.

"Hi sweetie. I am Frina. It is very nice to meet you." The little girl, her mother, and I all smiled and I helpped Frina back to her feet. The mother asked us what classes we had and it turned out nothing was the same.

"Oh that's to bad. Well. I will see you both when school starts." The woman waved good-bye and we walked away. I looked at Frina and smiled.

"That was very sweet of you Frina. I see how you are with little children now." Frina blushed and we comtinued walking.

Our week was finally up and Frina was excited to go home. "Oh! Jonathan. I am so excited. I can't wait to see Bella." I smiled and kissed her quickly before we left the hotel. As we got to the airport and people gawked at us. After we boarded the plane this older couple say us and smiled at us. I smiled and nodded back. Then Frina layed her head on my shoulder and I gently layed my head on top of hers. I then looked over and saw the older lady smiled and whispered something to her partner on the plane.

"What was that?" I asked politely.

"Oh it's nothing dear. I was just telling my husband about how you two are so cute. You two remind me of how we were." I smiled.

"Well thank you ma'am."

"How old are you two, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am... 23 and she is 20." I said. The lady nodded and looked away then I kissed the top of Frina's head and I pretended to sleep the rest of the way home. Then I pretended to slowly wake up and I woke Frina up. "We're here love."

"Ok." Frina's grabbed her bag and I looked out of the window to see my family walking into the pickup area of the airport in Seattle. The plane landed and we have to walk behind a really slow group of people. Then when we stepped out Frina saw Bella and she ran for it and hugged Bella. Everyone smiled and I walked fast, humaly anyways.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hey! How are you Frina?"

"I missed you all so much." Everyone looked at me.

"We missed you more." Bella teased. We chuckled and we all got in our cars. "You can not believe how much we all said that we missed you, and the noise you made." Frina looked at them confused. "The heartbeats, the breathing, the blood rushing threw your veins. It's going to be so much harder when you to really leave. So, are you two going to live together while your there?" Bella asked.

"Yes. We will have an apartment until school it done." Bella smiled.

"Well when you come back after you are done with school there is going to be a surprise." Alice said. I chuckled and Frina fell asleep placing her warm head on my cool shoulder.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up on my bed after a long weeks patrol with Jacob, Seth, and Leah. Then I wake up and look in the mirror and realize that my hair was way to long, so I grabbed a pair of scissors from my room and started on my hair. It took me a total of an hour before I clipped as much as I could without going bald. My parents had not clue that I was home, so I went downstairs. My mother looked up. "OH JOHNNY!" My mother cheered in happiness.

"Hi mom. I wanted to talk to you guys."

"Wait. When did you get back?" My mom asked.

"I got back at two last night, so... I am sorry, but we had to patrol the entire territory." My parents looked confused.

"Territory?"

"Yeah. I am part of the Quileutes now, so we have our own territory, and if any... anything unknown crosses the border then we have to pursue it, and thankfully nothing was there, or else I would have been gone longer, but I seriously have to talk to you both."

"Well... what is it?"

"I was wondering that since I am of age, if I can get the tattoo that we have to get, so the other wolf packs know that we are Quileutes." My parents debated.

"Is it mandetory?" My father asked.

"Yes, everyone else in the pack has it. I can get a picture of it and we can go to the Quileutes tattoo shop. Because he knows what we are and we won't charge us." My parents nodded.

"Ok. Do we have to be present during the tattoo?" My father asked, searching for information.

"No. I can have Jacob come with me."

"Ok, well go get the tattoo show us when you are done, and a great dinner will be here waiting." I smiled.

"Ok." I heard my parents follow me outside and I transformed running into the forest.

"LOVE YOU JOHNNY!" My mom yelled. I ran back and lightlyu nudged my mom's head and ran back into the forest letting out a howl.

I then heard my dad say, "I will never get used to hearing our son howl."

"I know. I love you Grayson."

"I love you to Lily." I kept running until I got to Jacob's house and he saw me. He handed me a pair of khaki pants and a new pair of boxers and I got changed in his shed.

"So you ready Johnny?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I have a question though."

"What is it?"

"Does it hurt? Getting a tattoo?" Seth just chuckled and looked at me.

"A little, but it depends. I mean if you are sensitive to needles... but if you aren't it might hurt at first, but other than that not really." I nodded and we got to the tattoo place. Seth was right. It didn't hurt that much, but really all that was on my mind was beening excited to see Frina after her trip. I started talking to Jake since he knew the Cullens so well.

"Hey Jake?" I asked.

"Yes Johnny?"

"When is Frina getting back?" Jacob's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute... do you like her more than a friend?" I looked at him and I think I answered a little to quickly.

"No! No! I just miss my friend." Jacob smirked and shook his head.

"You know you remind me of what was going on between Bella, Edward and I."

"What do you mean by that Jacob?" I asked seriously confused.

"I was in love with Bella when she was human before she married Edward. I even kissed her," Jacob laughed. "But I even tried to convince her to be with me." I was shocked.

"Well... so I am like you... wait a minute you said Edward and Bella got married... Please don't tell me Jonathan and Frina are getting married." Jacob looked confused.

"I don't think so... If they are they never said anything, so it's a mystery." Jacob said with a playful tone. I layed there getting my tattoo and smiled at Jacob's past, beginning to think of my own.


	4. Leaving

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 4**

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I was so excited to be home and I couldn't stop smiling. "Frina honey what's got you two so excited?" Esmé asked.

"I am just thinking about how perfect my life is. I have Jonathan, I have you all," I said pointing at them, " and I am getting married after school is over. What is there not to be excited about." I said in a chipper tone. Everyone smiled at me and the I looked at Jonathan. "I love you." I said.

"And I love you." He answered back in a happy voice. I pulled me into a hug and I looked at him.

"I should probably go and see my dad, so I will be back either tonight, or tomorrow morning." I said. I kissed Jonathan and was about to walk away when Jonathan grabbed ahold of my wrist carefully.

"Frina. I could go with you." He said calmly. I smiled and nodded my head. We began walking towards the door when Jonathan swept me off of my feet and placed me in the passenger side of the car and he walked over to the driver's side. "I couldn't stand to be without you that long." I smiled and as we got to the end of the driveway he stopped and I pulled his face to mine and kissed him intensely. I heard him chuckle and then carefully push me away. "You know.. I think you are the only one who makes it feel like my heart is beating." He said. I smiled and then within our happy moment we were at home faster than I wanted to be. I groaned. "What is it?"

"We are home already. Why must you drive so fast?" I asked playfully. He smirked and then he slowly opened the passenger door and held my hand until we got to the door. I found that Stanley was standing right behind the door.

"HEY KIDDO!" Stanley cheered. He pulled me into a back popping hug and let go of me.

"Hi dad." I looked around. "Where's Cody?" I asked..

"He is over at a friends for dinner. We weren't sure when you would be back, so anyways... How was New Hampshire?"

"It was amazing, and we already made a new friend. She is a mother going back to school. Her daughter is seven." Stanley smiled.

"Well it's good to know that, that mother is trying to make up for her time lost in education." Stanley said warmly. "Hey Frina." My dad called as Jonathan and I were about to walk into the living room.

"Yes dad?"

"I um... was wondering if Jonathan would mind helping me move the furniture." Stanley asked looking in Jonathan's direction.

"Sure, sir. I would love to help." Jonathan said with a warm smile. It was then that I realized we should tell my family as soon as possible. As they moved furniture I made dinner. It was my grandmothers recipe for chicken parmesan with romaine salad. They were finished as soon as I was and I heard my father walk into the room.

"Oh my gosh Frina! That smells so good." I smiled.

"Well then have some. I already ate, so I have to take my stuff out of my suitcase, so Jonathan and I will be down in a minute."

"Why is he coming to help put your stuff away?" My dad asked.

"He isn't I wanted to ask if he could help me with my furniture to." I turned and winked my eye at Jonathan.

"Ok. Be back down here soon though. I missed you." I smiled.

"I missed you to dad." Then Jonathan and I ran upstairs. I turned to look at him and his eyes were filled with love and care. We really needed to tell my parents soon. I would talk to Jonathan about this later tonight.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

We were in Frina's room for almost a half hour before she began talking. "Hey Jonathan." She called quietly.

"Yes Frina?" I asked.

"I think it's about time we told my family about our engagement." I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms.

"I think you're right. We should call your mom in the morning, and have her drive in, so we can tell them the day after tomorrow."

"Good idea." Frina's emerald-green iris' looking into mine. "Hey... come here." She said calmly. I brought myself closer to her and she pulled herself upwards and placed her lips upon mine. The kisses were fully of compassion, love, and... the other word I can't explain. I was so into the kiss that I started moving my arms to placing my hands on the lower part of her back, and carefully pulled her against my chest. She then pulled away for a second to breathe as I came back to reality. We breathed and looked into each others eyes. We were about to go in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Frina breathed.

"Come on down. Cody's home." Frina smiled but groaned quietly.

"Ok. Give us a second." She looked at me. "Well... I guess we will have to get back to that later." I chuckled and pulled her face towards mine for a last kiss, only to be interrupted.

"What was that Frina?" Stanley asked.

"Nothing dad." Frina kissed my cheek and was walked out of her room. Frina ran downstairs and pulled Cody right into her arms. "Hey Cody!"

"Hey Frina! God I missed you."

"I missed you to. So what has been up with you lately?" As the conversation went on I began to daze out and think about my life with Frina. I began trying to think about our lives in New Hampshire and then coming back here. Things were so complicated... that the world didn't make sense to me anymore. I thought about us living together in New Hampshire. Our lives were so perfectly bound it was as if we were ultimately fated to be together. I smiled. Out of all the time I took thinking it was about two hours later that Seth and Frina's father went to bed. I then stood up and it turned out that Frina had fallen asleep on me with a pillow under her head. I realized at that moment that life wasn't going to get much better than this. I carefully picked her up, in hopes that I wouldn't wake her up doing so, but yet again... didn't work. "Oh, hi baby." Frina said, sleep in her tone.

"Hello, love." I said quietly. We got to her room and I set her down on her bed, and I layed down next to her. She turned the other direction falling asleep again. So turned the direction she was facing and wrapped my arms around her and pretending to sleep... taking in everything as I did so. After it hit ten in the morning everyone was awake except for Frina, and me, although I was pretending. I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her and I heard the door quietly open. I then heard Stanley and Seth whispering outside of the door.

"Oh... well I guess he stayed the night."

"Yeah.. Cody, are you surprised he did? He has for quiet some time."

"No, but... I won-... Dad? What is that?" Cody asked. He was pointing towards the window.

"I don't know, but we should leave before your sister wakes up."

"Ok." Stanley closed the door and it was another two hours before Frina began to wake up. I smiled and moved her hair from her face.

"Good morning Frina." She smiled.

"Morning Jonathan. She sat up, pushed her hair back, and moved her face towards mine. She kissed me for a couple of seconds before we headed downstairs, and there was an unexpected visitor.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I came back home that night and smiled. I saw Frina's boyfriends car. So that meant she was home. I immediately got out of bed, got dress, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom welcomed me with a smile. "Hi baby." She said warmly.

"Hi mom. I am leaving in a second, but I will be back shortly. But about that trip to visit aunt Tracy I told her I want to go, so I will be back in August. Ok."

"Ok, but Where are you going right now?"

"Next door. Frina's back from New Hampshire."

"Oh cool. Go ahead." I nodded and ran out of the door. I then knocked on the door for the door to be answered by Frina's brother.

"Oh hey Johnny. Are you here to see Frina?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, one second. Frina!" Cody called. I heard running and when Frina saw me she gave me a quick friendly hug.

"Hi Frina." I said laughing.

"Hey." She said laughed with me.

"So what did you think about that college in New Hampshire?"

"We loved it. So we are going in August." I got a rush of sadness.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun in New Hampshire."

"What do you mean by that tone?" Frina asked.

"Well I am going to hang with my aunt Tracy in Oregon for the summer, so I hope you will at least call me while you are in school."

"Well we are friends, why wouldn't I call you?" I smiled and hugged her again. "Talk to you later. I will miss you."

"I will miss you to Johnny." Frina waved good-bye to me as I entered my house and waited for the time I would board my plane tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

After Johnny left I stayed at home with Jonathan for another four hours and then I called my mom.

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring***

"Hello it's Rebecca."

"Hey mom. It's Frina."

"Oh hey baby. How are you?" She asked.

"I would like to ask you to come into town. I have something to tell you, dad, and Cody."

"Ok. I should be there thursday."

"Ok. See you then, love you."

"Love you to. See you soon." My mom hung up and then I turned to face Jonathan. "And I love you." I said. Jonathan smiled and put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body.

"I love you more." He said. I smiled and got up on my toes and kissed his cheek. Everything was perfect, all I hoped was that my mother and father would take the news alright. I knew Cody would be excited, but I was sure my father would freak. The next day was all about Jonathan and I. We were never out of each others sight. Then the next morning there was a knock on the door. I made sure I was the one to open the door first.

"Hey mom. Oh I missed you so much." I said hugging her. My mother hugged me tightly.

"I missed you to."

"Hey guys, Jonathan and I need to talk to you all. Can you all please come in the living room." Jonathan, my mother and I sat down and then later Stanley and Cody came into the room."

"Oh hey mom."

"Hello Cody." My mom looked at me and said, "So, what is it?"

"What is what?" My father looked at me.

"What you wanted to talk to us about." My father reminded me. I nodded my head.

"Well.. this might shock you guys, but um... two days after," I obviously winked at Jonathan. "after graduation.. Jonathan asked me to, er.. marry him." My parents faces shot towards Jonathan. Cody just got an enormous smile on his face.

"And?" My mother prompted anxiously.

"And I said yes." Cody ran over to Jonathan and hugged him tightly.

"COOL! We are going to be brother in-laws. This is going to be so cool." Jonathan chuckled, but when I looked over towards my parents and rage filled their eyes.

"W-when are you two planning to get married?" My dad asked.

"Well.. dad. We are planning to get married after we are done with college in New Hampshire and come back in two years. So in about two, or two and a half years." I heard my parents breathe and smile.

"Ok. That's a little better. We thought you meant you were going to be married really soon." My mother said.

"Oh, but why would it matter if we were to get married before college?" I asked.

"Nothing, but we would have just worried about you. Thats all." I nodded and looked at Jonathan and he kissed my cheek. Cody then hugged me.

"I love you sis."

"I love you to Cody." I smiled at him and then I was happy to know that life was perfect.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

Frina's mother and, father, and brother all went to bed and Frina wrote a note for her family.

_Hey,_

_I will be back in the morning. I love you guys._

_ Frina._

We then got in my car and went to my house. I carried Frina in on my back and we were smiling and laughing the whole time into the house. Everyone saw us and smiled at the atmosphere we let off. Even Jasper seemed a little at ease. "Well hi guys." Bella said kindly. Frina smiled and then we got to talking.

"So how was you guys day?" Esmé asked. Frina got down off of my back and began to sit down on the couch next to Bella. I figured I could sit with her to. That's when everyone sat down as a matter a fact.

"Well... We told my family about our engagement and explained that we wanted to wait until after college, and they were just fine and happy." Edward looked up at me and smiled. I pulled her into my arms and everyone hugged her. Everyone left the house to hunt, so only Frina and I were in the house. I carefully picked Frina up and placed her in my lap. She laid down in my lap and was looking upwards. She looked into my eyes and I loved her beautiful, emerald, green eyes.

"Frina? What are you thinking? I know I can't read minds in the first place like Edward, but I am curious." I said.

"Well. I am just thinking out how happy and perfect everything is." I smiled and she sat up in my lap and put her arms on mine and then she kissed my cheek. "And how perfect we are." Her eyes began to turn into liquid Emerald as she brought her lips closer to mine. I leaned back trying to move away. She looked at me with a worried expression. "What is wrong?" She asked.

"I am just worried that if I were to kiss you right then in that moment that it would get out of control like it did last time." Frina nodded and brought her hand to my chin.

"Don't worry. I will be careful this time to not get out of control." She said in a promising tone and I took my hand behind her neck and carefully pulled her face towards mine. When my lips touched hers I felt a sense of electricity. I now understood what Bella meant when she talked about "Fire and Ice".

That's when she broke the promise slightly. She wrapped her arms around me and behind my neck. That's when I lightly pushed her away and chuckled. "I am sorry Jonathan." She said apologetically. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Don't apologize, but hold on." I leaned my head downwards and placed my lips on hers and kissed her slowly and not seductively. That's when I forgot my family came into the house and then we heard "aw." We stopped and looked towards the door and it was Esmé. We chuckled and smiled, when Frina was getting off of my lap, but I pulled her right back down and everyone entered the room, sat down, and began laughing.

"Well... Hi." Emmet said guffawing.

"Hi." We said smirking. It was then that I wanted to talk about wanting to change the date... What if we did get married before college... No, I wanted Frina to experience college first. I mean we would definitely be living together. That was a fact. I was however... worried about her. Would she resent me for taking her to a college that was so far away from everyone? I would have to talk to her about these things later, so for now. I would sit here and enjoy the moment with my all-to-beautiful fiancée.

* * *

**(Johnny Returns - About 2 months later)**

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I had just gotten off of the plane from California from my visit with my aunt Tracy and I hoped that Frina and Jonathan hadn't left for New Hampshire yet. So I grabbed my clothes, got dressed, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and got my shoes on. It was then that my mother and father walked into the room. "Hey son. How are.- Wait what's wrong?" My father asked.

"I am going to go see if Frina has left yet." My parents looked confused.

"What do you mean left?" My mom asked.

"Frina and her boyfriend Jonathan got accepted into Dartmouth. Jonathan's brother and sister in law were supposed to go there almost five or six years ago." My mom's eyes widened.

"Wow! That is great, but wait isn't Dartmouth in New Hampshire?" My father asked.

"Yes, that's why I am going to go to Frina's house to see if she has left today because she said she was going to leave either today or yesterday. So I will be back soon." My parents nodded and I left the house. This is when I saw Frina packing a small moving box truck. I ran towards her yelling her name. She looked over and she looked my direction. "Hey Frina." I said hugging her.

"Hey Johnny. You're back?" She asked, sounding a little excited.

"Yep. So, do you need some help? I could help." I offered. Sure you can help. I am heading over to Jonathan's in a few to help him."

"Really? Does he have his own box truck?" I asked.

"No. We are going to share."

"Why?" I asked, truly curious.

"We are going to share a place." She said. I nodded my head and then I began helpping her. She still had about thirty boxes. About ten of those had furniture in them and the rest were other things and then she had a few bags full of clothes and other necessities. We were done almost a half hour later. Then it was time to say good-bye. I began crying.

"Bye Frina. I am going to miss you so much." I said, sobbing. She smiled and chuckled.

"I am going to miss you to. I will come see you then we come back for Thanksgiving vacation." I smiled and I hugged her.

"Well I am going to get my parents before you leave, and so you have time to say bye to Stanley." I said with a smile. She nodded and I ran towards my house. When I got there my family was watching my threw the window and I motioned for them to come out towards Frina. They came out and we saw Frina with Stanley and stopped in our tracks for a minute. Stanley was crying and hugged Frina. We looked at each other and nodded. Stanley still stayed there as we got to the truck.

"Hello Frina." My parents said.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Jetson."

"Good luck in New Hampshire." My mom said.

"Thanks. I will see you guys for Thanksgiving break. I must go now. I love you guys." Frina turned towards her dad and hugged him tightly. "I especially love you." She kissed him on the cheek and took the keys out of her pocket and and she got into the car. She began driving away and I looked over at Stanley and tears were streaming down his eyes. It was then that we heard the horn from the car and Frina waved her hand outside of the window. "GOOD-BYE," and then another three honks as she turned off of the street. We all went into Stanley's house to comfort him.

"I can't believe Frina's leaving." He said. My father placed a loving hand on Stanley's shoulder.

"She will be ok. She will be coming back to visit every break possible." My father said encouragingly. I smiled and we all hugged Stanley. Easing his cries.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

As I drove I began to cry and I wiped my hands with the back of my hand before I got to Jonathan's. Jonathan was waiting on the porch for me and seemed to notice I was upset because he was at my door in less than a heartbeat and had me in his arms closing the door behind him. I sobbed in his arms, feeling guilty. I felt guilty that I was crying because we were leaving. Jonathan carried me inside and Bella noticed. "Frina? Are you alright dear? Esme asked me.

"Yes. I am fine." I looked at Jonathan. "Do you still need help lifting things into the box truck?" I asked. I walked up the stairs and grabbed ahold of a medium sized box, but Jonathan could see right threw me. He carefully, and slowly took the box out of my hands and his face was pained.

"Frina, please. Please don't lie to me. What is wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"Well... my father started to cry when I got in my car. I just feel a little sad that's all." I said. His statue-like face didn't change.

"Frina." He moaned. "Maybe... Maybe we should just stay here and go to a community college." He suggested.

"No. I want to go, I was just a little sad that's all. I think you and I will have a bit of fun in New Hampshire. It would be a good experience and then in two years we will be back and all will be well again, and we will finally be married. Destined to be." I said grinning. He smiled and leaned downwards to kiss me and then used his arms to lift me up kissing me hungrily, but gingerly from my lips to the side of my neck. I giggled and then I carefully pushed away. "If we are ever going to get to the airport on time we got to get this finished." I said giggling. He chuckled and then nodded his head. I then took the same box out of his hands that was originally in mine and I began walking down the stairs. Then the rest of the family started to help.

It took us not even a half hour to get this done and now it was time to say good bye to them to. And this was going to be difficult, even as bad as it was with Stanley. I felt a lump in throat begin to thicken. I was going to cry already. I fit the last box into the moving van. My dad was shipping my car over tomorrow. I had paid him to ship it. He had tried to insist that I didn't need to pay him, but I did anyways. Then I came back to reality. I looked at Jonathan as he scanned over my face, obviously noticing that something was bugging me.

"It's nothing." I assured him and all he did was nod his head.

"Come on." He said calmly. He took my hand into the house and this was when the lump in my throat began to swell into what felt like a boulder in my throat.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

As we entered the house again I already felt the atmosphere and it was definetelly a depressed one. As we turned the corner Frina ran right into Bella's arm without a second of hesitation and she began crying. Bella looked at me and I just looked back. I wasn't sure what to do, so I looked over towards Edward. He had experience with Bella when she was human. He just looked at me and sent me a telepathic translated message. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he said, _Just let her cry. She will be alright in a moment. Bella did this alot to. _I looked at him and nodded. Frina let go of Bella and looked at everyone. "I am going to miss you all so much." Frina said, still sobbing.

"Oh Frina," Bella and Esme said.

"We will miss you to." Bella said. "It just won't the same without you both here." I smirked and hugged everyone and so did Frina. Then Frina's eyes widened.

"I know. It won't be right. Not seeing you all everyday. You don't even know how much I will miss you." She agreed, We had to drive to Seattle and that would take almost two hours to get there and our plane was going to leave at 4:00 p.m. and it was 1:00 p.m. I noticed that Frina looked at the clock the same time I did. Then her face became sad. "Well... I guess it's time to go." She said. Bella took Frina into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Call us when you get there and you are settled in. and call often. I don't think any of us will be the same if we don't to one of you soon." Bella said. Frina nodded and hugged everyone. Then we headed for the door. As I opened the door we heard, "Love you guys! Be safe and we will see you in three months." We smiled and got in the car and got driving. Frina insisted that she be the one to drive, so I let her. As we drove Frina began to have tears rolling down her face.

"Frina? Are you ok, sweetheart?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. I am fine. I miss them already." She said with a laugh. I chuckled and hugged her in her seat.

"Well Thanksgiving is only three months away." I said, trying to cheer her up. It worked. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she smiled. "And now is just the start of our new lives together." She looked at me.

"Forever?" She asked.

"Forever." I said in a victorious tone. We finally got to seattle and we had a private jet and it was a straight flight towards New Hampshire. She fell asleep on the jet and already had everything paid and had the boxes being shipped right now, so the box trucks should be infront of the house I had secretly bought. Frina still thought we were living in an apartment, but I found a house that was relatively closer to the school. That would be her surprise tomorrow. Then.. we were flying into higher air.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I was still worried about Frina. I went to Jake's to talk to him. I howled and he met me outside my house. We were talking with our wolf telepathy.

_Johnny? What's going on? _He asked.

_I just need someone to talk to. Is it ok if I talk to you? I know it's late. _Jake just shook his head.

_No, it's ok. What is it? Is it about Frina? _He asked. Embarrassed I nodded my head. Jake chuckled. _Alright what is it?_

_Well she and Jonathan left a this afternoon and I am just kind of suspicious about something._

_What are you suspicious about? _Jake asked.

_I became suspicious about what's going on between Jonathan and Frina, because they are going to be living together and I know usually Frina wouldn't just move in with somebody unless something was going on between them. _Jake nodded his head.

_I see your point. Let's go to the Cullen's and talk to them. _I nodded and we ran all the way there. We got to the huge door and the muscular one Emmet was the one who answered the door.

"Hey Jake. Why don't you change and then come on in, so we can talk without translation." Emmet suggested. We nodded and ran into the woods and transformed back into humans and then we got dressed and walked into the house. Everyone watched us as we entered. Jacob looked towards Edward and Bella and a girl behind them. She looked maybe sixteen.

"Hello Renesmee." He said politely. Renesmee smiled and Bella looked at him and growled playfully. Everyone laughed. Renesmee walked forward and hugged him lightly and then we got down to business. "Um. We came to talk. The new addition to my team is friends with Frina Bechel and he said he became suspicious when Frina told him that Jonathan and her were going to be living together, so we were wondering if you could include us in what ever is going on?" Jake asked politely.

Carlisle looked at us. "I think that sounds fair. Well..." Bella stepped forward.

"Jonathan and Frina, are moving in together because, they are e... engaged." My eyes widened and I started breathing in and out angrily. Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Johnny. She will be alright.. does she want what Bella wanted to?" Jake asked them. I looked at him confused. "Bella wanted to be a vampire from the very beginning." I nodded. Carlisle looked at us.

"Yes. At some point. She, hasn't told us directly, but Edward can read it in her mind. She does however want to be human for a while. She thought it would be nice to wait another year or two after their marriage. Again, Edward only reads this from her mind to us every so often." I nodded.

"Ok, well I agree Edward is a good guy." I said. I then shook Carlisle hand and left. Jacob hugged everyone and came out, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Johnny, it will be alright. You and Frina will still be great friends. See how Bella and I turned out. We are still best friends, but there is a limit now." He said to me with a wide smile. I nodded and transformed again. So did Jacob. We began talking in telepathy again on the way home.

_Johnny? Are you alright?_

_No Jacob. I am not._

_Look. I can tell you like her as a brother, but she twenty years old and olld enough to make her own choices. She will always love you as a friend. _I looked at him and nodded.

_Jake, I am going home. I will see you later._

_See you later, good night Johnny. _And I walked home with my head high knowing realizing Frina would truly love me, and I would love her, the right way.


	5. New Date & New Idea

_**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 5:**_

**I do not own Twilight. But I did write this story. No copyright infringment intended. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

We had just landed in New Hampshire. I felt so upset that I had fallen asleep around 11 p.m. As we walked off of the plane I held onto Jonathan, to try and make up for falling asleep on the plane. It was daylight outside. I was confused. I looked at Jonathan and he smiled.

"Well the plane ride was long and it is 6 a.m." Jonathan looked at me into my eyes. "Are you still tired?" He asked.

"No. I am just excited that we will be getting to our apartment soon." His eyes shined. "We are getting into an apartment? Right?" I asked.

"Well... I am just going to let you be surprised." He said. I was confused, but I would be curious.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

I took Frina's hand and brought her with me to my car that I had bought previously at our last visit. She got in the passenger side of the car and I hooked my car to the metal car carrier. We were going the opposite direction of where our apartment should be. She looked at me confused. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, I just thought I should let you know that I bought a temporary, secluded area. I think you will love it. It is only for our stay here." I said. Her eyes widened and she leaned over and kissed me gingerly on the cheek. I smiled and it took us about a half hour to get to the new house. As we pulled in the driveway, which was two miles up the drive. As soon as the house came into view Frina's eyes widened it and she giggled. "What?" I asked.

"This house is beautiful." I chuckled and the box trucks were infront of the house as promised. I took her hand in mine and I kissed the back of her hand. We both got out of the car at the same time, and Frina looked at me smiling again.

"We can go in and look around first if you like." I suggested. She nodded her head and I threw her on to my back. And walked into the house. I heard Frina gasp and I looked up at her. Her head moved from side to side in wonder as we went threw the entire house and then we went outside to unpack our box truck.

* * *

**First day at School**

* * *

Frina and I were getting ready for the first day. Frina was wearing a simple dark long sleeve shirt and some khaki pants. She looked exceptional. I wore a light blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants. We got out of our car and walked into class.

* * *

**Time before Thanksgiving**

* * *

Time flew by quicker than expected. Frina and I were relieve for that. Frina and I called the family twice every month, so there would always be something new to tell the family about. To my surprise, Frina was doing really, really, really well in school, doing her medical training. Carlilse had been excited about Frina's dream profession, but worried about alot of it. Frina had then assured him that she was only coming to college, so she could learn something before anything, so that if some one she knew truly needed help, then that would happen.

Now it was time to head home for vacation. Frina was really excited and so was I. We missed the family so much, and we were packing.

"Oh my, I can't wait to visit everyone at home." Frina said. I smiled and grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her to me, placing my lips on hers.

"And I can't wait to be home forever, so we will finally be married forever." I said. She giggled and hugged me tightly and then we were leaving to get on an airplane to go home.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I was so excited for Frina's visit. I immediately gathered my family and we ran over to Stanley's. I was the one who knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Stanley said.

"It's me." Stanley opened the door and had a blank expression on his face.

"What is it?" Stanley asked.

"Frina is coming for Thanksgiving vacation. She is coming here after she drops her stuff off at Jonathan's." Stanley's eyes widened and his eyes wandered over to my mom.

"What is that Lily? It smells so good." My mom smiled and we walked inside.

"It's Lasagna. I thought Frina might like it." I smiled and thrill filled my body. I was so excited to see her. We all sat down in the living room and turned on the football game to wait for Frina and Jonathan's arrival.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

We were still on the plane on our way home. We only had about ten minutes left. I was so excited to see Bella and my Cullen family, my father and... Johnny. I layed my head on Jonathan's shoulder and kissed his cheek, bringing him back to reality. "Hey." Jonthan said, smiling.

"Hi." I said smiling back. We looked out of the small window and we saw the beautiful snow and the sun shining off of the snow. I looked at Jonathan and he pulled me into his arms.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. I looked into his gleaming, golden eyes and slowly nodded my head. The feeling of knowing we were home for a while was nice. And I kissed Jonathan quickly on the lips. Then the stuerdess walked to the speaker

"Hello Passengers. We hope you have had a great flight with us this. We are going to begin decending down to Seattle, so I would like to ask you to buckle your seat belts, and again we hope you enjoyed the ride, and have a great Thanksgiving." I looked at Jonathan and hugged him closely. And we buckled our seat belts.

"So... whats going on with going home? Are-"

"We are driving to my family's first. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Of course." I said smiling. He hugged me tightly and finally we were able to get off of the plane. As soon as we were off of the plane I stretched out and Jonathan hugged me again.

"You know, I wonder how I became so lucky." He said with a loving tone in his deep voice. I got up on my tip toes and kissed him and we went to the baggage area of the airport and got our bags, then walking out to the parking lot, to get into Jonathan's car there in the parking lot and a note on the leather seat. I picked it up. _It was addressed to me? _I looked at Jonathan and after we got into the car I opened the letter. "Read it to me?" He asked. I nodded.

"It reads, _Dear Jonathan and Frina._

_We hope you all had fun into New Hampshire. We will see you when you two get here and we have a surprise you the two of you. See you soon, we love you._

_Love, Everyone. _Aw. This is so cute Jonathan."

"It is. I agree. So when we get home, just be prepared for being bombarded." Jonathan warned me.

"Don't worry. I will be prepared." Jonathan chuckled and placed his available hand on my hand. I liked the feeling of his cool hand upon my hand, which had felt like it was on fire. "Mmmm." I hummed. He smiled and pulled my shoulder down carefully and let me lean my head down onto his cool shoulder, and before we knew it... two hours later we were in Forks, and now We were going to see the family. I felt Jonathan's lips lightly touch my cheek and then we were at the entrance of the driveway, slowly pulling in towards the house.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

The drive down the driveway was fast and as soon as I stopped the car Frina ran out of the car and into the house. I could hear the impact of her running into Bella. "HI BELLA!" Frina squealed. I then walked in and was happily welcomed home by Carlisle and Emmet. Most of the attention was on Frina.

"Hi Frina." Bella said laughing. "How was the trip?" Bella asked.

"It was ok. Only because I was with Jonathan, but other than that the Plane ride was horrible." Frina admitted. I chuckled. Then Edward came into the room and hugged me.

"Hello Jonathan, Frina. Welcome back." Edward said. Frina ran over to Edward and hugged him to. This moment was all to perfect. The family back together again. After an exciting two hours Frina thought we should go see her dad.

"Good idea. Your guy's surprise should be ready when you get here." Carlisle said. Frina hugged everyone and we got back into the car and we drove to her father's. The lights weren't on and I only heard quiet breathing, so I figured that maybe they were asleep. After all it was 10:00 p.m. Frina still got out of the car and then I did a couple seconds after Frina. Then when Frina and I got to the door and Frina placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. We were both bombarded by arms embracing us in a warm blanket of arms.

"FRINA!" Stanley cheered hugging Frina tightly. "I missed you so much kid!" Stanley said, tears flowing down his cheeks. Frina hugged her dad back tightly and then Frina's familiar friend spoke up to.

"Hey Frina! You didn't forget about me? did you?" Frina's head popped upwards and she hugged her friend Johnny, who still looked at me evily. I chuckled and rolled my eyes, getting Johnny's face to change from evil to polite. We really did get along, but I think someone might have told Johnny about me asking Frina to marry me. Hmm... I would have to ask about that later.

"Of course not! You're like one of my best friends." Frina said with a friendly grin.

"Welcome back Frina." Johnny's parents said. Frina nodded at them and then hugged her dad again.

"I missed you so much!" Frina said crying into her dad's shirt. Then I could only Johnny's feelings now that Frina was here for a visit. I just hoped he wasn't in love with her to like Jacob was with Bella. I just only hoped that Frina wouldn't resent me for us leaving again. It was then that I hugged Stanley to and he didn't pull away from it.

It was then that I realized that this evening would be added to my "favorite/happiest days" list.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I was really excited that Frina was back and I embraced her almost five times. I felt as if our friendship drawer had long since faded until today and then the friendship drawer exploded open. Having Frina here was bringing back memories of us trying to make a tree house long ago and when we both tripped at the same time causing us to both do face plants right into mud-puddles. I laughed at the memories and everyone looked at me.

"What are you laughing about, Johnny?" My mother asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just remember the day when Frina and I were really little and we went outside to play, only to come back a mess. And when we explained why we were dirty, and how we had fallen faces first into puddles of mud... I actually think I still have that picture of us in my phone." I said laughing.

"Oh! I remember that. Our parents were furious because we decided to go out there in our concert uniforms and the color of them changed from Blue to Black." Frina said laughing. I found the picture on my phone and showed it to everyone. Jonathan laughed so hard, I almost spit up my water. I decided to plan a secret present to make for them before they left after this vacation back to New Hampshire. It would be a DVD that held pictures, and videos of her with Jonathan, Stanley, Me, The other Cullens, and my family and even a photo of when it was me, Clayton, Frina, Jonathan, and... Angel... my eyes began to swell and I began to sob. Thats when everyone looked my direction, Frina especially. "Johnny?" Frina asked in a worried voice.

I immediately used the back of my hand and wiped the tears away. "It's nothing. I promise." Frina nodded, but I knew that she knew that there was something not right. I wasn't usually this upset. We spent almost two hours with Frina before she left with Jonathan to go back to his house and sleep. I then hugged Stanley and my parents and I walked across the street to go home. I then sat down on my bed and pulled out an old portfolio to start photo-copying for the DVD, I already had the videos on my computer, so that wouldn't be to hard. And that's when I came acrossed an older picture. It had Frina, Jonathan, me, and... Angel. I began to tear up again. In this picture it was of us all at the end of the Winter dance and Frina was swept up in Jonathan's arms, as Angel was in mine. Frina and Angel were both smiling in this picture and then my phone started to ring.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey,... Johnny." It! It was Angel. Was this a coincidence. I hadn't heard from her in almost a year and she calls me now? Why did I even pick up the phone? Truthfully... I thought it might of been Frina calling to ask what was wrong, but I knew better. I knew she was probably asleep and would ask me that question tomorrow. I thought I should act dumb.

"Hi,... who is this?" I asked in a pretend "confused" voice.

"This... er... is Angel."

"Hi." I said awkwardly. "Why are you calling?" I asked in a polite voice.

"Well... I thought I should call. I mean I agreed on the friendship, but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"It's just not going to work." She said angrily.

"What isn't going to work?" I asked truly confused.

"That our friendship isn't going to work, so I wanted to call and say good-bye." She said calmly. "I... hope you have a great life. We just need to move on and perhaps you will find a girlfriend that is way better for you than I ever could be. I am sorry, tell everyone I wish them good luck, and thank you for everything Johnny. Everytime you stood by my side, every moment we spent together... helpped me realize the person that I am and I wanted to thank you for helpping me find my right path... Good-bye Johnny. I will always never forget you, and you will find the right girl for you, I am sure of it." Tears began to swell up in my eyes and they ran down my face faster than ever.

"Yeah... good-bye Angel." I knew she would hear my crying threw the phone. "I will most likely try my hardest to forget you." I heard a gasp from her and then a beep when I hung up. I then realized I was free of her. So it was then that my attention went back to the picture and I carefully tore the picture, to find another photo that had only Jonathan, Frina and I in the picture, looking like true friends.

Now I felt like I could do anything, without crying when I ran across an old memory.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

After we got back to Jonathan's the family really did have a surprise for us. It was a house far enough away so no one could hear us outside of this one. "That house is for when you two after you are married." Alice said strickly.

"What are you inflicting alice?" I asked.

"Oh... nothing important, just um... some private stuff." Alice said stuggling. I got it and my eyes widened. Emmet was laughing hysterically on the sofa as he watched a game.

"Alice." Bella groaned. Frina hugged Bella as soon as she came into view. "Hi, frina." Bella said with a light chuckle. But afterwards I decided to pick up the phone and call Johnny to get a real answer. I find out what was wrong. I dialed the number but the screen became blurry and I almost fell on my face, but I grabbed ahold of something intime, but also to help Jonathan had his arms around me at once.

"Frina?!" Jonathan asked, worried.

"I. I am ok." I said regaining my balance. The family's faces looked shocked to. Jonathan let go of me and I started walking towards the stairs, but I got dizzy again and almost completely collapsed. I felt Jonathan's arms around me and then I fell asleep. The last things I heard were.

"Frina!" Jonathan

"Don't worry Jonathan, Frina is just tired. Bella did the same thing when she got overly tired." Edward said. And that was the last thing I heard.

Then I woke up to feel a pair of cool arms wrapped around me and Jonathan's lips pressing against my cheek. This moment right here felt like my place of serenity, where I could be forever.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

I felt Frina's chest rise and fall as she slept, and I could smell the sweet scent of her blood that was a mixture of Lilac, Roses, Sweet Pea, Strawberry, and Fresh clover honey. I began to go back to where I first went out with Frina, and I remember it as one of the best days of my life.

* * *

"**Frina and Jonathan" 5 years ago.**

I walked down the school walkway towards my car and I saw Frina again. I knew that being a vampire wouldn't help the situation, but I loved her. I loved her personality in the classes we had together, I loved the way she dressed, and I just... simply loved everything about her. The way her hair danced in the wind, the way she walked, the way she smiled. Her star white teeth glisening in the moon light whenever I saw her after hanging out with Johnny after school when I would drive passed her house and her smile warmed my day. The only thing that puzzled me was... when I thought Johnny was her boyfriend.

Eventually I talked to Edward, because I knew about Bella before hand. About Bella being human and only being changed four years before I came along.

"Edward, I need to talk to you."

"Ok,..." Edward's eyes tightened. "This is something we should bring up with the family though." He suggested. I deliberated.

"Ok." I said, agreeing to his suggestion. We went downstairs together and the family was already there. Edward stood there smiling at me, nodding his head, to encourage me to get this out... I think.

"So what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, you see... er... There is this human girl and..." Everyone's eyes widened and then they grinned. "What?" I asked.

"Just like Edward." Esme said.

"Well, Edward. I guess there won't be only our case of love, possibly after all." Edward chuckled.

"Well... Who is she?" Alice asked.

"Her name is Isafrina Bechel." Everyone nodded their heads. Carlisle walked over to me.

"Go to her. But just one thing. You can't tell her what you are. We just have to wait until she notices, so... be careful." I grinned and nodded.

"Thanks dad." I said winking. Carlisle chuckled everytime someone said that. I got into my car and drove to school.

* * *

**Back to the Present**

The memories of Frina and I at the school dances, with her in her beautiful dresses, and when we would go to the theatres, and especially our first kiss. All of our special moments were stored in my head as if my mind was a file-cabinet.

These were the things that made me realize that Frina and I definetely had as much of a chance at Bella and Edward had and still have. I moved my body from around her and used my arms and held myself up. Frina looked so beautiful, but that's when Frina frantically, in her sleep and grabbed ahold of me, pulling me downwards back onto the bed, but I used my vampire strength and kept myself still and that was when she woke up.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked confused. "Why am I grabbing onto you neck?" She asked.

"You have been trying to yank me down onto the bed for almost five minutes. You were doing that in your sleep." I said.

"Oh." She said laughing. "Sorry, Anyways. Good morning Jonathan." I leaned down wrapping my arms around her again, pulling her towards me, and she layed her head onto my chest. "I love you Jonathan."

"I love you to Frina."

"Hey?" She called.

"Yes?"

"How long do we get to stay? Just curious." I thought it over.

"About three more days." I said, in a sad tone.

"Well, We should do everything we can, so we can spend as much time with everyone as possible." I nodded my head.

"I couldn't agree more. And just think. Once we are done in New Hampshire, we will be getting married and live here forever." Frina smiled at me and placed her smooth lips on mine.

"Or, we could just stay forever now. I mean I.."

"Frina? What are you saying? I thought you wanted to go to college?" I asked, slightly confused.

"It was, but now. I learned the basics, I am more excited to marry you than ever before, and I couldn't bear leaving again. But I think I want to be human for at least two more years after our marriage." Frina said. I thought it over and looked in her eyes.

"I think we should at least finish out the 2-year term, but I can have it switched to online. If you like so we don't have to leave again." I suggested. "I mean since we already paid the 2-years tuition."

"Hm..." Frina looked at me and then grinned. "Ok! That sounds great... but I think we should send my friend Michelle and her husband and daughter an invitation so they can come to our wedding." I looked at her and put my hand on the side of her face.

"So, now... when do you want to get married?" I asked, truly curious.

"How about in six months? I can send invites out next week, so our family and friends can have three months to prepare for it. " She suggested.

"Ok, I think it sounds like a great idea." Happiness and thrill filled my body and I placed my lips on hers and my lips parted slightly as her warm breath brushed my neck. Lucky for us everyone else was out hunting for the time being. Then I removed my lips from hers and looked into her eyes as they once again melted into liqiud emerald pools. I would want to stay in this moment forever, but now all that was left was to tell everyone that we changed the date, but that we would still do online schooling. It was then that Frina kissed me again, fericiously and I was sucked into a trance that I believed to be serenity.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

We were so happy that Frina was back, but after Frina left Stanley began crying. "Are you alright Stanley?" My mother asked him. He immediately wiped his eyes dry.

"I am ok. I am happy Frina is back, but I am going to be sad when she leaves again." And then I got a call about a half hour after Stanley was crying. I looked down at the screen and it was Frina. I turned it on to the speaker.

"Hey Frina. I have you on speaker. It's me, My mom, dad, and your dad." I said.

"Oh! Hey guys!"

"Hey!" We all said back.

"Um.. we have some news. Jonathan and I are not going back to New Hampshire, but we are going to continue school threw online schooling. But, We are moving up the wedding date." Stanley's eyes widened.

"Wait, why?" Stanley asked, trying to make himself sound truly confused. "Just curious."

"Because we want to be married sooner, and figured that if we get married in like six months it would be convienent for us to get everything done." Frina said.

"Oh, ok. Well at least you aren't leaving. We will be able to see each other much more."

"Yep. We are going to tell Edward's family in the morning."

"Sounds good. Honey?" Stanley said.

"Yes?" Frina asked.

"I love you. I am heading to bed. See you tomorrow?" Stanley asked making sure.

"Yes. Good night dad. I love you. Good night Johnny."

"Good night Frina." Stanley, my mom, dad, and I said. We cleaned up after ourselves and walked across the street to go home.

"Wow! I can't believe Frina and her boyfriend are getting married." My mom said.

"Well, at least they have found each other, someone they can feel happy to be with." My dad said with a heart-warming smile.

It didn't take long for my parents to fall asleep , but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get over the thought of, what happened when Edward and Bella got married, how she got pregnant and the only option was to change her, but her possibility of survival was the slightest of any percentage. Would that happen to Frina? _NO! No. She wouldn't. _I couldn't even picture it. I couldn't picture them being intimite like that. I shuddered away from the thought and then I began to think about the present I was going to create for Frina and Jonathan...

_NEW IDEA! _I would ask Stanley for his photo albums and ask the Cullens for photos they might have of Frina, Jonathan, and other family members and friends in them. _This gift is genious. _I was smiling inside. I would make this a wedding gift for them... Oh! And I could be the one collecting little speech videos from people at their wedding. This was pure genious. I was smiling inside.

Smiling at the thought of my best childhood friend being happy forever.


	6. Bad Dream, Telling the truth & Happiness

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 6**

**I do not own Twilight or anything related to Twilight, but I did write this story. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I went to bed soon after that, but only my body was resting. My mind was like a home movie. I was the one in distress, but in the end of the dream an evil invader came around in the dream. The colors were so vivid, the sounds were all crystal clear and the danger... yes. The danger felt 100% real.

* * *

**In the Dream**

As the gray smoke billowed away from all of us, my soon to be husband wasn't in sight. Not until a group of people in black cloaks, people I had no knowledge of. They had ahold of Jonathan's arms and they shoved him down onto the ground. Jonathan was on his knees. I didn't like it. I was about to pursue them when this one guy with long black hair tsked at me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY FIANCEE?!" I shrieked.

"It's not what he want with him. It's want we want from you." He said. In his italian accent. I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked threw my clenched teeth.

"That means your life is gone, or your lovers will." I cried in despair.

"NO! Please not him." Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Aro? What would it take for you to let them both live?" Carlisle asked in a subtle, friendly tone. Aro only smirked.

"I don't think anything will fix it." Bella walked towards Aro.

"Aro, you know we have done nothing wrong. Please. Niether of them will be the same if one is taken away." Aro tsked again and snatched Bella into his arms. I noticed Edward and Bella's faces become terrified. I then became angry and had an angry tone with Aro.

"STOP!" I yelled. "I may only be human, but I am willing to give up my life for their survival, but for me to step forth you must let Jonathan and Bella go." I said wryly.

"NO FRINA!" Jonathan pleaded.

"I am sorry Jonathan, but it is the only way to save you." I looked at Aro. "Let them go." I demanded. Aro nodded at his company and they let them go, bella hugged me, but Jonathan stopped infront of me. Venom streaming down his face.

"Frina, please!" Jonathan begged again. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Jonathan. I love you so much, and you have your entire family to be with forever. I am doing this to let you live." I said.

"But I don't want to live without you." Jonathan sobbed.

"I am sorry Jonathan." I got up on my tip toes and kissed him ferociously, but then stopped. "I love you very much."

"Please." Jonathan begged again.

"Good-bye Jonathan." I said. I tried to walk away, but I felt him follow me. "Jonathan? What are you doing?" I asked.

"If you die, we die together." I heard everyone behind us gasp and then the last thing in the dream that I saw was a pair of red eyes and a wicked smile.

* * *

**Present: Wakes up.**

I woke up sitting up really fast and letting out a terrified scream. Jonathan's eyes flashed wide and he pulled me into a hug, rocking me back and forth. Threw the tears I saw the whole family in the room. "Frina? What is it?" I just shook my head, feeling better now that I was in his arms.

"T-t-tell me something. If I were to die... what would you do?" Jonathan cringed at the thought.

"Why-? I cut him off.

"Please just answer the question." I begged in a sad tone.

"I... I would die with you." Jonathan said. "I wouldn't be able to live without ever seeing you smile again..." Jonathan's eyes tightened. "Your dream was about you and I dying wasn't it?" Jonathan accused. I nodded in defeat.

"Yes. I am sorry I worried you, but there is something from my dream that I am curious about." Jonathan smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Really? What is it?" Carlisle asked. I sat up on the bed and everyone came the rest of the way into the room.

"Well... there was this guy and a huge group of people in black cloaks... telling me that either I would have to die, or Jonathan would die due to my refusal. I... accepted to sacrafice myself, but in the dream Jonathan said, "If you die, we die together." And then that was it. The reason I screamed was because I saw a pair of red eyes and then the leader... Aro smile at me when he came to kill us."

"OH MY GOD!" Bella said worriedly.

"The Volturi?" Alice asked, also gasping. Jonathan pulled me closer.

"I won't let anything, or anyone hurt you." Jonathan promised.

"No!" I said. "In the dream it was you who was the bait for my destruction. If anything happens I will go willingly to save the rest of you."

"Frina." Bella said, a break in her voice. "We won't let anything happen to either one of you."

"If anything happens we will die together!" Emmet proclaimed. I smirked.

"I can't let you guys-" I was cut off my Carlisle.

"We are a family. We will protect each other. No matter what happens." I smiled and hugged everyone.

"Thank you guys. Thank you Jonathan." I said.

"Your welcome. I love you." Jonathan said.

"And I love you." I then kissed Jonathan once and we all went downstairs, so we could tell the family about the new plan.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

Frina and I walked downstairs holding each others hands. We all sat down and looked at each other, smiles owning most of our faces. "Well, um... guys." Frina said, to get everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Well. Jonathan and I aren't going back to New Hampshire. We are just going to finish school online, and we have decided to move the wedding date." Frina said. Alice's face lit up.

"OH! When, when?" Alice shrieked.

"Six months from now. So this month is November, so we were thinking it could be in June." I said.

"OH! Yay! We will see you guys everyday now,... so we have you Frina's surprise ready finally." Alice said, her voice was drowned with excitement.

"Really?" I asked. Completely shocked.

"Yep. Jonathan have Frina climb on your back and we will all go together."

"Ok." I grabbed ahold of Frina's hand and slinged her onto my back. "Hold on tight." I warned. She giggled and tightened her grip on me and we were off. I could hear everyone chuckle when they heard Frina's giggle. Then I felt two different hands cover Frina's and my eyes. "What are you guys doing? I asked.

"Just covering your eyes so you guys don't see it right away." Alice said. We walked a couple more yards and then someone lifted Frina off of my back and placed her next to me, still covering her eyes. "Ok, Angle them that way a little, and ok. Ready?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Frina and I said at the same time.

"Ok, uncover their eyes in 3, 2, 1." Then the darkness was replaced with a bright light that revealed a house. We both flashed our heads over to everyone. "We figured that since,... everyone else has their own cottage positioned somewhere around the house that is far enough from the main house and far enough from our individual couple houses. So we thought you might like a place, since you to are getting married." Alice said.

"Oh thank you guys!" Frina shrieked, hugging Alice and Bella. Everyone chuckled.

"Thank you guys so much. This means a lot to us."

"Your welcome... Oh while it's on my mind. Just curious, Frina... I know this is a thouchy subject, but are you planning to want to be one of us later?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Frina as well as everyone else.

"Yes. However I do want to wait atleast year before, I mean 21 doesn't make much of a difference from 20, does it?" She asked.

"No, not at all. Well at least we know, so... let's give you two a chance to look around and meet us back at the house. Us girls have somethings they want to show and talk to Frina about." Bella said.

"Ok." Frina said. "Thank you again."

"Your are more than welcome." Esme said. Then within a split-second they were gone, running threw the forest towards home. Frina and I walked into the house and the paint color was caribean blue, and the carpets were a sand color. There were paintings of tropical areas and there were photos hanging around of Jonathan and I together. I walked the rest of the room into the living room and I looked at the pictures closely.

"Oh! Jonathan this one is from New Hampshire with us infront of Dartmouth." Frina pointed out. I chuckled and looked at her in her eyes and brought her lips to mine. She moaned and tried to pull me closer, but I stopped and kissed her cheek. "Wow!" She gasped. "I love you Jonathan."

"I love you to." I said, kissing her cheek. "We should explore the rest of the house. This is for when you become one of us, and I know you want to wait a while longer to be one of us." I said. She nodded. "I don't want to rush you what so ever, but when are you planning to ask about that?" I asked.

"Well I am think at least wait until the day after my 21st birthday. So then I will get to let my parents know I am happy before I disappear on them.

"You know what... Hop on my back.. We are gonna talk to the family about something." She nodded her head and we ran threw the forest. Then when I was running up the houses steps and tripped on the step. We laughed when I tripped because I managed to grab onto her ankle, carefully enough to not break, or sprain anything, but Bella grabbed ahold of Frina and we all fell. Everyone was laughing and now I was going to ask about a new topic, but I was unsure how this conversation was going to go.

* * *

**Five Months Later**

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

So I woke up in the morning and got dressed. I then got to work on calling people for pictures. I usually slept late now so it was around 1:00 p.m, so my parents understood why I was sleeping so late. I decided I didn't need to call Stanley. I could just over to his house later.

I picked up the phone and dialed the Cullens house number. I was sure Frina might be awake, but I would ask who ever answered to make this a secret.

"Hello." It was Carlisle.

"Hi, this is Johnny. You know the new werewolf and Bella's friend." I said reminding him. I wasn't sure if he would remember me.

"Yes, of course I remember you." Carlisle said. "What is it you need?"

"Well, could you keep this a secret between everyone except Jonathan and Frina?"

"It depends on the secret." Carlisle said, hesitantly.

"Well I am making a wedding present for them early, so it will be finished and it requires Pictures. Do you have any pictures that have then together, or then with family and/or friends that I could use for the gift?" I asked.

"Of course we have pictures. Alice has all of them. HEY ALICE?" Carlisle called over the phone.

"Yes Carlisle?" I could hear their conversation. Carlisle was whispering now.

"I need you to bring me all of your photo albums and video tapes that have Jonathan and/or Frina in them."

"Why?" She asked.

"I will tell you on the way." Carlisle said.

"Ok Carlisle." Carlisle was talking to me again.

"Ok Jonathan she is getting the photos and videos of them. Is that all you need?" Carlisle asked, politely.

"Yes, Thank you Carlisle. I will see you in a few?" I asked.

"Yes. We should be there in about fifteen minutes." Carlisle said.

"Ok. See you then." I said politely.

"Alright." I heard Carlisle hang up the phone and then within that fifteen minute window I had I would tell my mom Jonathans dad and sister were coming and then go to Stanley's to get the pictures. I put on my raincoat and ran across the street and knocked on the door. It took six minutes for him to answer the door.

"Hello." Stanley said, sleep drowning his tone.

"Hey Stanley. I am sorry were you asleep?"

"Yeah I was, but it's ok."

"No, no it's alright. I will come back later."

"Are you sure?" Stanley asked.

"Yeah. What time should I come back?"

"Around 5 p.m. cause then dinner will be done and we could eat and discuss what ever is going on." I smiled.

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"Alright, bye Johnny." Stanley closed the door behind me and I walked back to my house to relax only for four minutes later Carlisle gets here.

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

My mom answered the door because right after they knocked I fell into a light sleep. They came into my room and my mother woke me up from my snoring. "Johnny, Jonathan's dad and sister are here." I woke up immediately and fell off the side of my bed.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked in her high-pitched voice. I started laughing immediately.

"Yeah." I choked out threw my husky laughter. "I am just fine. So how are you guys?"

"We are good." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Here are the photos Johnny." Alice chimed.

"Thanks guys."

"Your welcome Johnny. So do you mind if we see how far you are on the project?" Alice asked. I got up off of the bed and pulled out all of the photos.

"I haven't started yet. I just needed the photos to start it." I said.

"Oh ok. So when do you plan on starting the project?" Carlisle asked.

"As soon as I go over to Stanley's to ask him for pictures. Oh! And at their wedding I was thinking I could have a videocamera on a tripod and people could tell them what ever they want, so I can add that to a CD as well. There should be at least three CD's for them." I said babbling on and on about my ideas.

"Wow! I think that's a great idea. We did the same thing for Edward and Bella's wedding. This is going to be so great." Alice sang. Carlisle looked at me, smiling.

"Well we have some errands to run, so we will see you later." Carlisle told me.

"Ok. Well, bye guys."

"Bye." Alice and Carlisle said at the same time. I chuckled and then got to work just photo copying the pictures into my computer. That took me almost five to six hours. Some of the pictures from the Cullens had pictures of Jonathan as a child, so I had an idea that at the beginning of the slideshow on the dvd I would start it off with them as children and then as they aged over time until he was changed and Frina from her as a baby to now and then pictures going from their first photos together until now. I finished the photos in the three photo albums and I was so tired but I realized that when I was finished it was 5 o'clock and it was time to go to Stanley's to go get the pictures. I got my shoes and coat on and walked over to Stanley's house. I knocked on the door three times and Stanley answered the door.

"Hi Johnny. Come on in. Dinner is ready and we can discuss what ever you wanted to talk about." I hugged Stanley gingerly and nodded, walking into his medium sized kitchen. Frina's brother Cody was in the kitchen to.

"Hey Johnny. What's up?" Stanley told me to sit down and he handed me a plate of Ravioli topped with thick tomato sauce. The smell of Tomatoes, salt, and oregano filled left a nice fragrance in the room.

"Nothing much. You?" I asked back.

"I am truly fantasic. Especially since Frina and Jonathan's news." Stanley chuckled and then turned around to face the stove to get himself some dinner.

"Thanks for dinner Stanley. I really do appreciate it." I said, trying not to be rude.

"Oh anytime. You were here so often playing with Frina that you are like a son to me, so come over for dinner when ever... Now anyways," He said as he sat down with his food, handing me a fork. "Now what was it that you wanted earlier?" He asked politely, slowing chewing half of a ravioli he popped into his mouth.

"Well I am making a wedding gift for Jonathan and Frina, so I wondering if I could borrow pictures that you might have of them together, or individual pictures of them?" I asked politely.

"Well," Stanley paused to swollow his bite. "Hold on one second." Stanley said. He got up from the table went upstairs and I heard a like of fumbling, and things tumbling to the floor.

"Stanley? Are you alright?" I asked, yelling up the stairs.

"Yeah. I am just moving stuff. Hold on, I will be down stairs in a moment." I smiled.

"Ok." I went back into the kitchen and ate another ravioli before he was back downstairs. He had two albums and he was looking threw them, pulling out pictures.

"Ok, here." He said handing me a pile of pictures, enough to fill a medium sized photo album. "Did you like your dinner?" Stanley asked with a smile.

"Yes sir. I loved it. Thank you for the dinner, and for the pictures. I will give them back to you tomorrow. Scouts honor." I said. Stanley chuckled.

"Ok, well have a good night Johnny. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." I yelled running threw the icy rain and thick fog. I stopped at the road to make sure there was no incoming traffic. Luckly there wasn't any. I made it in the door and put the pictures in my room. I then got in the shower and cleaned myself off. I looked out of the window that was in our second story bathroom and the fog disapated to let the full moon's glow shin on the dewy grass. Almost giving it a diamond look. I was calm, comfortable, and ready to get the gifts done.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

Jonathan and I were downstairs with the family, but Jonathan looked like he had something on his mind that he really wanted to say. "Hey Carlisle I have something that I want to bring up." Jonathan said. Carlisle nodded and had everyone come together into the family room.

"What is it?" Emmet asked.

"Well Frina had come to the finalization of waiting until she is 21 to be changed, that will be about two years after our wedding, so she can be sure that her family knows she is happy before we leave to live with the denali clan for a while."

"Well I am glad you settled on time for change... Jonathan, you look like you have a lot more to say." Carlisle accused.

"I do. I realized Frina's family is a great family and... The Volturi stopped bothering us after Renesmee. They don't even bother because they know we haven't broken any laws and if a child is found with our family it is not an immortal child and is safe for the human world. So if they no longer seek us as a threat they will not be coming back here. So, I was thinking we could fill her family in, so Frina is not in pain when she joins us forever and lives for eternity." I was flabbergausted.

"Jonathan? That isn't necessar-" I was cut off.

"It is one hundred percent necessary that I ask. Because your happiness is important to me." Alice stepped forth.

"It is important to all of us. And if this works we could finally fill in Charlie and Renee on everything that is going on. Charlie already knows Renesmee is full grown and lives with Jacob and is happily married to him. Renee has not been quite filled in, but we could tell our closed loved ones that are human what we are... Hold on let me look into the future and see if I see any interferences." Alice was quite for almost ten minutes. Her face frozen and shortly after she smiled. "I don't see anything. They are never going to bother us again. So all we need is you two's approval Carlisle and Esme." Jonathan's face lit up.

"I don't see why not. Happiness is key to a happy future and without a happy future there can be no love." Esme said. Carlisle still had a determining look on his face.

"Well... Ok. I agree with Esme. Let's make this work. Alice call Renee, Charlie, Stanley, Cody, and Rebecca and get them here for next sunday, it's tuesday so that will give them eleven days to get here... or, wait alice! We can get Stanley, Cody, and Rebecca here tonight and have Charlie, Phil, and Renee wait for next sunday."

"Good plan." Jasper said. I looked at Jonathan and smiled at him.

"Jonathan. Thank you so much for doing this for me, but what made you want to bring it up?" I asked.

"Well. I remembered the time when Bella told me about how she had to keep this a secret from her family. I remember her telling me about how much it hurt, so I thought of you when you mentioned the changing date of your transformation. I felt bad, so I wanted to talk to Carlisle about it." I got up on my toes and kissed Jonathan three times.

"I love you Jonathan. I love you so much. You have taken so much care of me and I want you to know I love and care about you." I knew I would never love another.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

I pulled Frina's face to mine. Our foreheads touched and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have known that ever since the first day we met. I love you so much Frina. You are my personal gift, sent to me from heaven. I love you so, so, so much. Nothing will ever seperate us. Nothing." I whispered to her. Then tweny minutes later I heard two cars driving towards the house. Stanley's parked first. Stanley, Cody, nor Rebecca had seen our house over the past five years we have been together. "Are you ready to tell your family?" I asked.

"Yes. I am glad they will be able to know now. Let's let the family know of your existence." Frina said. I chuckled and we answered the door. "Hi guys!" Frina chimed.

"Hi dear." Rebecca said. "Hello Jonathan." She greeted me politely.

"Hello Rebecca. I trust would had a safe drive." I said.

"Yes thank you." Cody's eyes were bugging out of his face.

"Cody!" Frina said again. They hugged each other tightly. "How are you little brother?" She asked.

"I am alright. But what about you? I mean since you are engaged now." I put my left arm around her waist.

"Well I am just great, but we really have to have a conversation with you guys. Most of it is based on my soon to be family and what will follow after. This is truly important and it is so classified that you guys can not tell another soul." I warned. Her family's eyes widened and they nodded.

"We promised to not say a word to anyone." They all promised. Now the hard part was going to be us proving it to them.

"Come on in guys." Alice sang. Everyone came in and we all sat down on the couches in the room. Frina turned towards her family.

"Now, this is going to be hard to accept. But I need you all to be open-minded." She said. They nodded at her.

"We promise, now please just tell us, what is it?" Rebecca pleaded.

"Every Cullen in this room... is a..." She turned towards me. I nodded giving her permisson to tell them. "Well they aren't human." She paused for a second. Her families eyes widened. "They are vampires."

"What? Frina, tell us the truth." Stanley said to her. Carlisle stepped forth.

"Stanley. She is telling you three the truth. Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Jonathan, Esme, and myself are all vampires." Everyone fliched. "Don't be afraid. We are 'vegetarian' vampires so to speak."

"What does that mean?" Stanley asked.

"We only drink the blood of animals. We don't believe like others of our kind do. We believe in the survival of humans. So thats why we only hunt animals." Frina's family starred at us intently. "I know it's a lot to take in." Carlisle said. Frina's family looked at her now.

"Frina? How did yo... did you know about them being vampires?" Rebecca asked.

"Well since last december."

"And when you found out you didn't want to like run away, no offense, we are just trying to understand." Rebecca said.

"None taken we understand." Esme said.

"Mom. I have been with Jonathan for a little under 5 years. and at the time I had already been with him for about three years. I love him. I wouldn't run away from something I couldn't understand... And um.. there is something else I do have to tell you."

"What is it?" Cody asked her, excited about this information.

"Well two years after Jonathan and I's wedding is when I plan to become a vampire myself." Her family flinched. "I know, I know, but it's what I want. Can you be ok with that? But just so you know. This is my decision and this is what I want in my future." Her family looked at each other and her.

"Frina truthfully, if you're happy then we are happy for you. But we are not totally sold on the Vampire claim." Stanley said.

"Do you want us to prove it to you?" I asked, my arms wrapped around Frina's waist. Stanley's eyes flashed up to mine.

"What do you mean?"

"We can prove it to you that we are vampires." Stanley motioned his hand for permission.

"Ok." Edward, Bella and I looked at each other. We then sped within a second infront of them. All of their eyes widened.

"Ok." Rebecca gasped. "I believe you."

"And so do we." Stanley and Cody said. Then Stanley looked at Frina.

"So you really want to be a vampire?" He asked.

"Yes, but it won't happen until two years after our wedding, so that will be the day after my 21st birthday." Her parents nodded and then her brother got up.

"Wow! This is so cool. Real Vampires, and my sister is engaged to one! And... She will be one! This is totally cool." Frina smiled and hugged her brother.

"I am glad you guys approve, but I am going to tell you why you must not tell anyone about us. Because there is a group of our kind, but they do drink human blood. They are sort of like the mafia for our kind. They will kill you, and they will kill all of us. So this has to be our secret. Ok." I said to them.

"Ok, well we understand." All three of them said. Well at least now Frina would be able to tell her family the truth.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I began working on the gifts some more after I slept for the night. All I had to do now was organize the pictures in the film creator on my computer and then add the right music and then gather some more photos at their wedding. These gifts would possibly be a bit late, but I was sure they would love it when it is done. "Johnny!" My mother called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There is a girl on the phone asking for you." I was confused. Who would call me besides Frina, Jacob, or the Cullens. That reminded me of a meeting I was supposed to have with the group later today.

"Ok. Coming down." I walked down the stairs and grabbed the phone, and then sat down on the stairs.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi. This is Juliet. Remember me from school and I ran into you at the super market the other day?" Now I knew who this was.

"Oh hi Juliet. How are you?" I asked.

"I am great, um I was wondering if you... er.. would like to go out on sunday?" She asked. I blushed slight and nodded me head.

"Yes I would love to. Where should I meet you at?" I asked.

"Well... let's see... do you like the local diner?"

"I love it there."

"Well then I will see you there. 3:00 p.m. See you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." My mother looked at me.

"So who was that?" My mother asked.

"That was my old friend Juliet. She just asked me out." My mother smiled and placed a plate in front of me. On the plate was two steaks and a large load of potatoes. "Wow! Thanks mom."

"You're welcome Johnny. So what are you doing today?"

"Well I gotta transform and meet with the group." My mothers face grew a tiny bit sad. "What's wrong mom?" I asked hugging her.

"Well.. last time you were gone for a whole two weeks, please don't stay away that long this time." She cried. I hugged her even tighter.

"Don't worry. I am going to talk to Jacob, but mom.. this is my job. I have to patrol, protect this town. No matter what." I said to her, matter-a-factly. She nodded and we sat down together at the Dinner table and ate our food. After dinner I headed towards the backdoor and my mother was following me. "Mom?"

"Oh. I am seeing you off." She said winking at me. He grabbed ahold of my head and kissed my forehead and let me go. I jumped off of the back porch and in mid-jump I transformed. I began running into the woods. "Be safe!" My mother yelled, and I howled back in response. I got to the meeting spot a minute late, but thankfully I didn't miss much.

_Hey Guys." _I said to Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

_Hi Johnny. _Jacob said back. _So tonights.. meeting is about the Cullens next wedding and changing another human. She has chosen what she wants and if it is a humans choice we don't interfer, but I just wanted to let you all know that Frina intends to be changed in about two years. And Leah I know you don't like the Cullens but I wanted to be sure that I informed you on her decision. _I was immediatly sad.

_What's wrong Johnny? _Seth asked.

_She is my best friend. I am just sad. _Jacob looked at me.

_Well Bella is my best friend. And I was saddened by her decision, but we are still friends. Don't worry. You two will still be friends in the end. _Jacob assured me. I nodded and then I headed home. I knew that when Frina made up her mind she kept it, but at least she was waiting another two years. And Jacob was right, we would still be friends.


	7. Surprise & Imprinting

_**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 7:**_

_**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfic. The Twilight Saga is the property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Enjoy this story :)**_

* * *

**Frina's POV: **

I was so happy that my family finally knew. As it turned out Cody asked if he could stay the night, of course we didn't have a problem with it. The only problem was that Emmet was really liking Cody. And I was afraid Emmet would start teaching him how to make perverted jokes at the right time. I walked into the dining room, alone. Then I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me to their chest. I used my hands and rubbed his arms. It was Jonathan. I smiled. "Where are you going?" Jonathan asked.

"I was leaving the room for a moment. Emmet's loud voice is kind of giving me a headache." I whispered.

"Oh, so maybe I should kiss you. Would that make the headache go away?" I pursed my lips, and pulled Jonathan towards me, his body lightly, and gently hitting mine. He groaned in laughter. "I will take that as a yes." His lips lightly crashed into mine. As our lips danced I heard a chuckled that sounded familiar, but it wasn't Emmet's. I ignored it and kissed him even better wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So, this is what it looks like when Jonathan and Frina kiss." Cody said, I stopped immediately and looked over in Cody's direction only to find that Emmet was standing there to. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked in an irritated, but embarrassed.

"Oh sis. Don't be mad. I just heard Jonathan ask you for a kiss and that's why I came around the corner... to tell you the truth I am happy to see how good you guys are for each other." Cody said smiling at me.

"Thank you Cody. That means a lot to me." I said walking over to him, to hug him. "Even though, that was still embarrassing for you to see." Cody just bursted out into laughter.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell mom or dad that I saw you two kissing." He said winking at me. "But so you... You really do want to become a vampire?" He asked. "Not trying to change her mind. I am just curious that's all."

"Well... yes. They are going to live forever, so I want to live with him forever to, he said he would never want anyone else, and vampires are ones that keep their word. I couldn't think of leaving him alone after I were to die, so I want to join them. I know it might not make sense." I said to Cody. Cody looked behind him as everyone joined us in the room.

"Um... Frina." Cody was crying. I was scared.

"Cody!" I pulled him into my arms. "What's wrong?" I asked in a soothing voice. Cody just looked up into my eyes and hugged me closely. I shook him lightly. "Cody? What is the matter kiddo?" I asked again.

"Take me with you." I didn't understand at first.

"Take you where cody?" I asked.

"I couldn't imagine being in heaven without you. Please... please have them change me to. I love you to much. You are the best sister a brother can have. Please take me with you." I looked up at everyone else. Tears began to run down my face. Carlisle looked at me and placed a hand on my shoudler. Cody was still crying.

"Cody." Carlisle said in a soothing voice. Cody looked up. "Are you certain that that would be the future that you would want?" Cody looked at me.

"If it means being able to be with my sister forever, and her family then yes. That is the future I want." I heard Jonathan make an "aw" sound in his throat.

"Well, then.. yes. We will allow it. Just be sure to tell your parents about your choice Cody." Carlisle said. Cody smiled and jumped up to hug me tightly. I smiled at him and I heard awe sounds come from everyone. Then Cody jumped up and ran to Carlisle to hug him.

"Thank you soon to be father-in-law." Jonathan walked over to me and got me back on my feet. He put his lips to me ear.

"He really cares for you." I looked into his eyes.

"You have no idea. You remember when we got back from our three month leave at our college. Cody was so relieved that he almost hugged me to death." I said with a chuckle. Then Cody hugged me again.

"I love you sis." I hugged him back.

"I love you to Cody." Tears began to run again. Happy tears. I looked into his face. "Cody, do you want me to take you out for ice cream tomorrow?" I asked politely. His face lite up.

"We are just like we used to be." He said hugging me.

"And we alway will be." I hugged him back again, and then I kissed the top of his head. After that three minute embrace I looked at the clock. It was 2:00 a.m. and Cody was falling asleep in my arms, so I looked into his face. "Are we getting tired?" I asked him. I was wide awake, but Cody was falling on the way to walking towards the spare bedroom. We didn't even get to the stairs before he collasped in front of my feet snoring. I laughed. Everyone looked confused.

"How could you be laughing?" Alice asked, flabbergausted by my reaction. I looked at all of them.

"Cody has done this so many times. I usually have to carry him to bed."

"Why you? Doesn't Stanley try?" Jonathan asked me.

"Stanley tried and ended up with a bruised cheek. He doesn't trust anyone but myself. I don't know why. You can try picking him up." Jonathan reached down and pulled Cody into his arms and my predictions were correct. Cody started shoving and pushing himself away from Jonathan and accidently fell out of Jonathan's arms and back onto the floor. I chuckled and picked Cody up into my arms with no problems. Everyone's eyes widened at this. Cody opened his eyes for a moment.

"Oh. Sorry Jonath..." Cody looked at me. "Oh. Hi Frina, thank you for taking me to bed." He said. I looked towards everyone and began walking up the stairs. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Jonathan decided to follow me.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

Frina gently laid Cody down and tucked him in. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we walked into my room. I locked the the lock on my doorknob so Frina and I would have this time to ourselves. I heard Edward's thoughts forced into my head. _Jonathan, what are you doing?_

_I am just trying to have some alone time with frina, that's all. Nothing to extreme. _I could hear Edward's silent chuckled flow from his mind into mine.

_Ok, just be careful._

_Will do. _Then everyone left to hunt. Cody was asleep and everyone else left. We knew we wouldn't try anything funny until sometime after our wedding. So mostly just kissing would obviously be acceptable. Everyone left and they had already made it twenty miles passed the river. I then swept Frina off of her feet and into my arms. She looked into my eyes and I kissed her soft lips. They trembled and let out the sweetest moan. I kissed her over and over and then we made it to our bed. I realized then that I was loosing control then I was about to remove her shirt. I stopped myself and propped myself on my elbows. Even though the breathing was unnecessary I was still breathing out deeply and roughly. "I am sorry Frina." She was breathing in and out, her heart rate was beginning to slow itself down.

"What are you sorry about?" She breathed.

"That I was being so sel.." Frina shushed my guilt by forcing her lips onto mine. I felt like my unbeating heart has lightly spuddered to life for a moment and then stopped again. Frina truly was my gift. She was beautiful, polite, smart, understanding, and she was so easy to love. I kissed back tentatively. I was about to hold back and stop kissing her, but she clasped her arms around me. I moved my head for a moment to let her breathe, but instead she had another plan. She brought her lips to my neck and I gasped. She was giving me great sensations, but I couldn't have her now. No. I would wait. We could wait. So I stopped altogether and she stopped to.

"Don't ever feel like you are being selfish with me. You weren't the only one who almost lost control." She looked into my eyes and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. I will wait. We can wait for the day we are finally ready to be together so intimately." She hugged me close and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you Jonathan."

"And I love you Frina. Sweet Dreams. I will see you in the morning." I said. I took my arms and wrapped them around her waist. I laid there, wide awake, and filled with complete happiness. My whole family, and my soon to be family was happy and that was what counted. It was about six in the morning when the rest of my family got back from their hunting trip. I heard Bella coming up the stairs.

"Hey Jonathan, you know... you don't look so good, maybe you should hunt." I knew it was the truth I was unbareably thirsty.

"Alright." I turned towards Frina as I was getting up, who looked so sweet and innocent. "But, I can't lea-"

"Jonathan. I will watch over here. Trust me. I won't move an inch until you get back." Bella said smiling at me.

"Thank you sis." I said to her.

"You're truly welcome." Bella pulled up a chair, somewhat close to the bed and as promised her eyes were on Frina. I went downstairs and ran out of the door. Edward entered my mind again.

_Jonathan were are you going?" _Edward asked.

_I am going to go hunt. I am sorry I didn't go last night, but Bella was worried, said I looked kind of sick this morning. _

_Oh don't worry about it Jonathan. See you when you get back. _

_Ok, oh and let me know that if by the time I get back if Frina is in bed, or if she is out hanging out with her brother, please._

_No problem Jonathan. See you later. _I smiled and ran up into Canada and fed and fed and fed. I then got a call on my cell phone. I had only been hunting for possibly five hours when I heard the ringing. I waited a moment to let my human instincts regain back to normal. I looked up to the sky and was calm now. I held my breath so I wouldn't be able to smell the blood of the animals around me to cause to me to go into a crazed frenzy on the phone. I then reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone and it was Bella calling. She wouldn't call me unless there was something wrong with Frina, so I pressed the green button to answer my phone and held the ear piece to my ear. "Hello?" I asked with a worried tone.

"Hey, um... Frina is sick."

"What do you mean sick?" I asked.

"Well, she is throwing up, and she has a fever of 102.7... it was 102.3 earlier."

"Ok, well I just finished hunting, so I will be home in a moment." I ran while on the phone. "Who all knows that she is sick?"

"Only, You, Edward, and I. Everyone else left to run errands before she even got sick. Edward is in the shower now." She informed me.

"Ok. Thanks for telling me I am right outside of the house. See you in a second." I hung up and ran up the stairs into my room. Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed and had her hand on Frina's forehead. I walked closer and Bella turned her head. "How is she?" I asked, saddened by Frina's health status.

"She is doing a little better than she was earlier. Her fever is still really high though." I walked to the other side of the bed and layed down on the bed. I then took my hands, which felt like ice and placed them on the sides of Frina's face. She took her hand and held my right hand on her cheek. I looked at Bella and she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are so cute together." I smiled and kissed Frina's cheek. Then Frina struggled to get out of my lap. I let go immediatley and ran to the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I could hear her stomach and it was violent with sloshes of bile rolling forcing itself to Frina's throat. I felt so bad, so I walked into the bathroom and held Frina's hair out of her face. That's when I heard Edward come into the room to.

"Oh boy. I hope... wait you don't think she could be?" He asked Bella. I didn't understand what he was talking about. "Hey Jonathan could you come in here? I have to talk to you about something super important."

"Wait until she is done please." I asked.

"Sure." Finally after a painful four minutes Frina was done and she was to weak to stand up, so I picked her up in my arms and layed her down on our bed. Then I am guessing Edward got impatient.

_Jonathan. This is really, really important. _

_Ok then talk to me threw our minds._

_Ok, um you and... er.. you and Frina haven't had any physical contact love wise have you?_

_What?! Why do you ask?_

_Just please answer the question._

_No, we haven't. We want to wait a while longer. We kiss but nothing more than that. _

_Ok, because if you and Frina had done that than I was worried if the same thing that happened to Bella was going to happen to Frina._

_Oh, ok. Well we haven't, so it is probably truly just the flu._

_Ok. Maybe you should take her to the doctor so she can get some medicine for this._

_Ok. _I nodded at Edward.

"Would you guys come with me to the doctor?"

"Sure, maybe one of us should stay with Cody though." Edward said.

"Yeah. That's true." Bella said.

"Cody could just come with us."

"Jonathan um.. why don't you just go with her. We can clean the house before you guys get back so it won't be so bad for her." I thought about that.

"Ok. Well we should be back in a while." I said while picking Frina up into my arms to take her to my car, but she insisted on trying to walk so I had to support her with my arm. She really wasn't well. After I got her in my car she fell asleep in the seat and I drove slowly today. It took us twenty minutes to get there. As we got in I told the nurse at the desk that we needed a walk in check up because my fiancee wasn't feeling well. Thankfully there weren't hardly any patients here so we were brought in quickly.

"Hello Ms. Bechel. How are you today?"

"I am not well at all."

"Ok, well lets get you into the room. Who is this?" She asked when I was following them.

"He is my fiancee, he is alright to come in." The nurse nodded at me. Frina sat down on a medical table and we were in there for about twenty minutes with a doctor checking her weight, her temperature, the symptoms, and then he started to bring up medicines to give Frina. The doctor had prescribed Frina with "Tamiflu." I wasn't sure what that was. Then when we got home Carlisle was wondering where we were.

"Hey Carlisle, I took Frina to go see the doctor and she has the flu so he gave her some medicine." Carlisle nodded his head and I carried Frina to bed. So she could sleep of this flu. I put my lips to her ear. "Good night my sweet Frina. I will see you when you wake my love." Then I heard Frina snore and I had never heard her sleep so soundly. I smiled and I knew our future was going to be bright. I flashed back to when we first met and our memories now. This was truly the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up this morning and I was in the woods with my group. We had been patroling for almost a week and I looked at Jacob.

_Jacob I need to go home. I need some real sleep. _Jacob smiled and nodded his russet colored head.

_Ok, go home, but just remember on monday we have to meet up here again. I am going to go visit the Cullens, Renesmee and I._

_Ok, Bye Jacob. Seth if you want some rest you can come over if you like. _Seth looked at me then.

_Sure, see you later Leah. Tell mom I will be home a little later._

_Alright. Be careful. _Leah said.

_I will, I will. _Seth and I ran to my house and my mom held the back screen door for us. We walked in as wolves. My dad had just gotten back today from his buisness trip in Seattle. He was there for almost five days. I heard my dad talking to my mother.

"Hey Lily! Who are you letting in the house?" He came around the corner and saw me. I pranced up to him and whimpered happily. My dad hugged me. I looked at Seth.

_Alright, lets go us to my room so we can change and come back down here. _Seth nodded his head and we walked on all fours up the stairs. This was awkward, but then we phased down and got dressed in some clothes. Then we came downstairs and I hugged my dad the right way. "Hi dad."

"Hello Johnny, wow it's weird seeing you after seeing you as that huge wolf."

"I agree." My mom said. I chuckled and saw that there was cheeseburgers on the table. I ate about three of them and Seth ate about five of them. My parents were shocked with how much we ate but then we all sat down in the living room together and we passed out on the couch. My mom woke us so we could lay down in my bedroom. As soon as we layed down we were asleep. Then we slept for a long time, I wasn't even sure how long but in our sleep we transformed accidentely and that was why we ended up sleeping for three days.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I woke up after sleeping and I did feel better, but not that good. I had forgotten how long it had been since I was home. It wasnt long, but still it was kind of weird for me to not exactly remember. Jonathan was in the shower so I was about to get up to get a glass of water, but to find that there was already a cup on the nightstand. I took my medicine and prayed that this flu would be done with soon. I sat up and got changed into some sleep clothes and I layed down again. After a good ten more minutes Jonathan came out of the bathroom and I heard him throw his stuff into the hamper and then lay down in the bed next to me. He took about two comforters and pulled them up over my shoulders and wrapped his arms around me over the comforters. I acted as if I was sleeping and I turned my body over to where I was facing Jonathan and I tucked my head into the nape of his neck. I felt Jonathan pull me closer and he was rubbing my back lightly. His fingers fanned around on his hand and his palm flat against my back rubbing it. I smiled and I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him. "Good morning Frina." Crap. He knew I was awake, darn it.

"Good morning." I said with an unusally chipper voice.

"Well, looks like you feel a bit better today." Jonathan said smiling at me. "So did you and Jonathan do anything fun before you ended up not feeling well?" He asked me.

"Yes, we went out for lunch and had ice cream. I took him just for a joy-ride and then we came back and... well you know the rest." I said. Jonathan nodded.

"You know what? You have been in and out of sleep for the past four days. Bella has been helpping with getting the medicine into your system. I am just glad you are feeling better." Jonathan gently kissed my cheek. "Let's make sure though that you are getting better." Jonathan picked up a thermometer and get it to me. I groaned and popped the machine into my mouth. I didn't ever like putting thermometers in my mouth. Finally after a long two minutes the beeper went off and I pulled the thermometer out of my mouth.

"My temperature is 98.7." I said. Jonathan smiled and hugged me close. Nobody had been in the room except for Bella and Jonathan, so I told Jonathan I wanted to go downstairs and see my soon to be family and my little brother. Jonathan nodded and was prepared to help support me down the stairs, but I could walk now, so I decided to hold his hand. Everyone smiled when they saw me and Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie hugged me. I loved my family. Then Alice grabbed ahold of my hand. "Alice! What are you doing?" I asked, chuckling also because I wouldn't budge.

"Come on please. I have to talk to you about something." I looked at Bella and Edward and they just smiled at me and Edward nodded his head like he was saying, "Go on." I smiled and tried to kiss Jonathan's cheek quickly, but Alice wasn't that patient. My lips almost touched his cheek when Alice jerked me away and I almost fell on my face. I laughed on the way up the stairs. We were in Alice's room and it was decorated with a bunch of stuff. Alice ordered Jonathan to go out and do something for the time being so he wouldn't hear our conversation. I loved Alice, but I was getting a little upset because she wanted it to be all about what she wanted. Ugh. "So anyways, I have something to show you. Edward did me a favor and looked into your mind for your favorite styles and I got a dress for you."

"Really?!" I asked, actually excited to see it. "Can I see it?" I begged. She only chuckled and covered my eyes with her hands. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just keep your eyes shut. I am going to do something. You will see in a moment." I felt wind whooshing by me and the feeling of smooth fabric being slip over my body. I felt Alice place a chilly hand on my shoulder and I heard her giggle happily. "I picked the right one, definetely."

"Can I look now? Did you put it on me?"

"Yes I did Frina. And yes you can look now." I slowly removed my hands from my face and my mouth dropped. Tears began to flow from my eyes and I traced the lace on the dress with my index finger and then I took my whole palm and ran it around on the fabric on my dress. I was so happy. The dress was strapless and the top layer on the dress was lace. There was a band that wrapped arround my body right under my breasts. The fabric of the band was a slight beige color and there was jewels on the band. The dress went all the way down to my feet and had a small amount on the back of the dress hung behind the main body of the dress. I loved it. I began crying tears of happiness. "Frina? Are you ok?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I sobbed, happily. "I love it, Alice you really are a great planner when it comes to weddings, and also.. you are a great sister." I hugged Alice close to me and tightly, tight to me anyways.

"I am glad you like it. We should get everyone else up here, but not Jonathan." Alice said. I sighed and then nodded. "Hide behind the dressing screen so they won't see you right away." I nodded and walked behind it. I pulled the end of my dress behind the dressing screen. "Ok I will be right back." I heard alice run out of the room to downstairs. I could hear her talking to the family downstairs. "Guys. I had Frina try on her dress and she loves it. You have to come see it." She cheered.

"Alright." Everyone said.

"Is she in your room Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Walk in but don't walk in to far." I heard everyone come in and Alice walked behind the Dressing screen. "Come on Frina, everyone's going to love it." I looked at her and nodded and then let her drag me out of behind the screen. I saw everyone's mouths drop and Bella walked over to me.

"Wow Frina, you look amazing."

"You're going to drop them dead. Figuratively speaking." Jasper said. Alice mick punched him in the shoulder and he laughed. Esme walked in a circle around me and held my hand to twirl me in a circle.

"You look so good Frina. This is perfect on you." Esme said and Carlisle nodded in unison. I smiled and hugged everyone. Alice looked at me.

"Just wait and see how you will look on your actual wedding day." Alice cheered. I groaned a little.

"Make-up." I groaned sarcastically. Alice knew I was kidding so she just laughed.

"Well, when that day comes you will be happy with what you see, I am sure of it." Alice said smiling at me.

"You are probably right." I hugged her and then after that I looked into her eyes. "Can I get into my regular clothes now?" I asked.

"Wait. I forgot something that goes with the dress."

"What is it that you forgot?" I asked.

"I forgot to put on the veil." Alice said.

"Well, perhaps we should save the veil for the actual wedding so that-"

"Good idea Frina. Well will wait for the wedding day." Alice said. I nodded and everyone left, except for Alice so I could get changed into my regular clothes. The only reason Alice stayed was to help get the dress off my safely and put away right. I was excited for my wedding and we only have another month to go. Then finally after about ten minutes everything was off and I could go downstairs now. I opened the door and it turns out Jonathan was right outside the door and he swept me off of my feet and kissed my cheek.

"Hello Frina." Jonathan said with a voice coated in love and gentleness.

"Hi." I said, smiling.

"So did you have fun with Alice?" He asked. I looked Alice and she smiled at me. I turned back to look back at Jonathan and kissed his hard, but at the same time smooth mouth.

"Yes. I believe I did." I hugged Jonathan and we walked into our bedroom at the hour of 10:00 at night and I plopped myself down on my bed and watched Jonathan smile at me. I knew that I was in bliss now. My family knew about my choice, my brother was closer to me now then ever before, I found out how much my brother loved me, I loved my wedding dress, and over all I loved Jonathan.

**(There are links on my profile to show pictures of the Wedding Dress, and the wedding veil. :)**

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

I smiled as we stood infront of Alice's door and I heard Frina and Alice had a good time together. I was also happy when Frina's soft lips touched mine. It was around 10 at night, so I swept Frina off of her feet and kissed her twice. I looked into her eyes and the emerald that was her iris's blazed in adortion. I smiled and when we got to my room I put her down and she walked over to the bed and she plopped her self down onto the bed and laid on her back. I stood there for a moment because it looked like she was really happy. I sometimes wished that I had Edward's powers for a day so I could at least read Frina's memory on the important occasions of our life together. Then after a few long seconds Frina turned my head in her direction and smiled. I walked around the bed so that I was directly in front of her and I bent down so that my body was parallel to hers. She giggled and I placed one hand on each side of her head. It had been a little over a week since my family had last hunted so they decided to go hunt so that we could have some free time. The only thing we were expecting was that Cody was coming over again tomorrow morning. But now we didn't worry about that we just focused on each other.

"Jonathan. I love you." She said to me. I put my arms around her and moved us to the pillows. I wasn't going to go to far, but I did want some time with her. As I laid her head down on the pillow I leaned down and kissed her cheek and then up her jawline, down her neck, to her shoulder. I heard her heart beating unbelieveably fast. I stopped for a moment, moved next to her, and looked into her eyes.

"I love you to, Frina." Frina smiled and sat up.

"So Jonathan?" She said. I looked at her face and I sat up to.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So, when do you think we will finally try out the other type of intimacy with a couple?" I was shocked.

"I think we should wait til after our wedding, it doesn't have to be right after the wedding on our honeymoon unless you want it to be, but I think we should at least wait until then." She nodded her head.

"I agree." She smiled at me. "Well what if we have Cody over early?" She asked winking at me. I shook my head and layed back down on the bed looking up at her.

"I love Cody, but tonight, I would like it to be just us until tomorrow." Frina chuckled and turned her body to where she moved on top of my. Her legs were on each side of me and she leaned down placing her hands on both sides of my head. I chuckled. I thought it was funny that Frina was trying to be seductive with me.

"I love you Jonathan. Tonight will be all about us. I promise, and I also promise that our special night will be only about us to." She kissed me, but shortly after she yawned so I wrapped my arms around her and quickly had her off of me and we were both laying down on the bed. I took the blanket and wrapped her in it. She was facing me and I moved her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. I heard her sigh.

"I love you to Frina." She chuckled.

"Jonathan?" She asked in a sleep coated tone.

"Yes?"

"I love you more." I chuckled silently and whispered one last thing.

"But I love you with all the universe. Good night, my love. And sweet Dreams." Then in a weird kind of way I fell into a trance that felt like sleep. What ever it was I liked it because the only thing that showed in the trance was Frina's glorious self.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

So today was my date with Juliet. I was so happy. I get dressed in a red, white, and yellow plaid shirt, a pair of dark blue denim jeans, and a pair of black rain boots. I combed my hair perfectly and brushed my teeth. I looked good and I was running down the stairs when I ran into my dad. My mom walked into the room at that moment, her eyes were wide. "Oh! Sorry dad." I said, helpping him up.

"It is alright Johnny, are you in a hurry, you look really nice."

"Yes, I am in a hurry." My mom cocked her head to the side.

"For what?" She asked.

"I am going out to dinner with a girl." I said blushing.

"Oh." My mom cheered. "With who?" She asked.

"Juliet." My dad patted my shoulder.

"Well go on." My dad said. I smiled and then ran to my car and drove to the diner. I was there first and about two minutes after Juliet came in the parking lot. While I had been waiting for her I waited in my car.

"Hi Juliet." I said walking up to her.

"Hi." She said hugging me. "How are you?" Juliet asked me.

"I am great... can I ask you something? Just honestly curious." She smiled at me.

"Sure."

"Um... what made you want to call me to ask me out? If I may ask."

"Of course you can ask that, Well I just remembered how much you and I got along in high school, the fact that we are both decendents from the same indian tribe, which I think you know what that means." She said. I put my mouth to her ear, whispering.

"You're a werewolf, life me?" I asked.

"Yes. That's another way that I got to know you. Do you think Jacob would mind if I joined your pack? So I could be with you all of the time, if this works out." I smiled.

"Of course, but lets see if we can get along." I said, and we both started laughing.

* * *

**After the date**

* * *

The date was amazing and Juliet was one of the nicest people I have ever met, but also one of the funniest. I was so glad that I had met someone new, but one of the best things happened on this date. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I thought I should explain it, but the funny thing is that the same thing happened to Juliet. I wasn't sure what it was, but Juliet and I decided that we should go tell Jacob, but first the experience was amazing. I found my self being lifted into heavy fog and then a heaven like world. Then I saw Juliet in everything and then I saw her wonderful face in my pupil and I was back. I smiled at Juliet. "Did the same thing just happen to you?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Clouds, pictures of you, or me?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her. "Perhaps we should go talk to Jacob about this." I said. "Cause I sure as hell have no clue what just happened." Juliet nodded and then I paid the bill and we walked out of the resturaunt and we put our coats, and she put her purse in her car and then we phased and I telepathically called for Jacob. Juliet was in the conversation to, but she was shy infront of them. I just hoped that Jake was in his wolf form right now.

_Jake! Jake! Are you on your nightly patrol?_

_Yes Johnny. What's wrong?_

_I need you and the rest of the pack to come to the usual meeting place, please it is crucially important._

_Ok, we should be there very soon. _Everyone in the pack said. I smiled and looked over at Juliet and we rubbed out necks together. Then the sound of paws cruching in the dirt came closer and closer. I moved to a spot and Juliet moved behind me. I saw Jake, Seth, and Leah come into the area.

_Hey guys. _I said.

_Hey Johnny, who is the other wolf behind you? _Seth asked.

_This is my girlfriend, and it turns out she is part of our tribe to, so leah I guess your not alone anymore. She wants to become part of the pack._

_I don't see a problem with that. _Jacob said. _Welcome, now, Johnny what is it that you need to tell us? _Jacob asked.

_Well Juliet and I were at dinner when something happened. We uh kind of had a brief moment where we looked into each others eyes and during that time we have visions what we were in heavy fog and then in a heaven like space and then we saw each others face and then we were back at the diner. _Jacob looked at me and nodded. I heard him chuckle. _What are you chuckling about?_

_Well it seems that you two have imprinted. It means that you two have found your soul-mates. Congratulations you two._

_Yeah Congrats, man! _Seth Cheered. Leah just smiled and said, _Congrats. _So I decided to take in her good mood tonight.

_Ok thanks guys. That's what we needed to have cleared up. Um, so Jacob is the cook out still on for tomorrow?_

_Yes Johnny, _Jacob looked at Juliet. _You are welcome to join us Juliet._

_Thank you so much. _Juliet said smiling. _I will try and make it. _We all pranced away in our own seperate directions, but Juliet and I went in our same direction, got dress in our cars, we hugged good night and we went home. When I got into my room finally after a moment of being bombarded by my mother and father I was so happy that I didn't want to think about anyone but her and I fell asleep doing so. I had a new feeling spread within me. I was feeling love for the very first time in my life.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I am planning to write up to 20 or more chapters for this story. Chapter 8 should be coming soon.**

Lot's of Luv :) R&R please

p.s. There are plenty of other Twilight stories in my stories so read at you leisure. ;) But thanks so much to everyone that has commented so far and has favorited, or followed my story. It means alot to me. I am open to Critisism to help me write this better if any of you think something could be added on or not. Again Lots of Luv

**~Sailorscoutmerariel34~**


	8. Happiness All Over Again

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 8**

_**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this Fanfic. All right for Twilight go to the amazing, and astonighing Stephenie Meyer and to Summit Entertainment to make her books come alive. I hope you enjoy :) Please R&R**_

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I woke up slowly this morning. Only because I felt comfortable and safe in Jonathan's arms. I was in my happy place at the moment. Jonathan and I's wedding was only three weeks away, I was super excited. I knew that even if I were to wake up I would still be in paradise, but I couldn't wait for the day where niether Jonathan or I would never go to sleep. We'd be awake together. I smiled and sighed. Giving myself away. I turned towards him and stretched and Jonathan moved my hair out of my face again. "Good morning Frina." I smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"Good morning." I said back. I sat up and looked to make sure the bedroom door was shut and I rolled on top of him so that we were parallel and I lowered my mouth to his. "I love you." I said. His golden eyes blazed with a passion that we was holding back. I wish he wouldn't but then I remembered our conversation from yesterday and I knew why we should wait. I smiled at him and layed down with him. Parallel above his body. I heard him chuckled so I looked up into his eyes. "What?" I asked.

"You are in a very good mood this morning." I blushed a little, in response to the flush of pink in my cheeks Jonathan rose his hand up. "Now I see what Edward meant when he said falling in love with a human is something so beautiful." My whole face then went pink. I heard him chuckled again and then I rolled back off of him onto my side of the bed. I saw him turn to his side to face me, his head being supported by his hand. As he was leaning in to kiss me he quickly turned his head and nodded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well it turns out your friend Johnny has finally imprinted." My eyes widened and I felt warm inside. "Edward told me, but also... your brother is here. He is walking up the front porch steps." I sat up slowly and stood up. I stretched again and I opened up the door to hear Cody joking with Emmet. Great! I laughed quietly, but it was loud enough for Jonathan to hear, but all I did was nod my head at him and that seemed to be enough for him. I walked towards the stairs and did a kind of awkward skip down the stairs. Cody turned and saw me.

"Hi Frina! I am so glad to see you are better." I smiled at him and hugged him close.

"Well thanks Cody." I looked at Jonathan and then Cody. "So are you ready to go out?" I asked him. Cody looked confused. "I decided I would do some other cool stuff with you and you can spend the night here tonight." Cody looked excited and I let go of my hug on Cody and turned towards Jonathan and walked over to him. I kissed him three times. "Bye, love. See you later tonight." Jonathan's face looked a little sad, but I needed this time with Cody. We got in my car and I backed out of the driveway, but on the way of pulling away from the house I saw Jonathan wave at me. I waved back and we were out of the driveway and heading to lunch. I had also promised to take Cody shopping, even though I didn't like shopping. Cody liked shopping for guy things, obviously. We got to the diner and sat down at the table and just began to talk.

"So, how is your college hunting going?" I asked.

"It's going alright. I have found one that I may have interest in, but it is in Montana, so I mean..." Cody came closer to me and whispered, "- after the change it will be an ok area to go and then I will be coming back." Cody said. I then looked at him seriously.

"Cody, are you sure you want to be one?" I asked, whispering to him.

"Yes. I am 100% sure that is what I want." I nodded.

"Ok, I was just making sure." Then a waiter walked up to our table.

"Hi, my name is Nicholis. I am your server today. What can I get you guys?" He asked. I motioned for Cody to go first.

"Um I would like... the three cheese chicken penne and some diet coke please." The waiter nodded his head.

"And for you ma'am?" He asked.

"Um I would like the salad, green olives, cubed ham, and ranch dressing with lemonade please."

"Alright that should be out in a few." The waiter said as he took their menus back. I looked at Cody again and we just had a really nice conversation and a great meal. Cody and I then went to the indoor ice skating rink. That was so much fun, I only fell like five times, but still it was one of the funnest things I had done with Cody in years, and then I took Cody for some ice cream and then we drove down to Port Angeles. We walked into a guys shop and I noticed Cody look at sometime, yearningly.

I heard him say, "If only I had the money." He didn't expect me to hear that, but I did. It was a skateboard that had his favorite band on the board and with it came a whole outfit that the lead male singer in the band wore. I looked at the price and it was sixty dollars, and I had just gotten paid from my job that I had as a cashier at the sports stores in town. I grabbed it and waited for Cody to walk into a new aisle and then I went to the register and bought the board and outfit. Including the skater shoes which costed an extra fifteen dollars. The man put it in a bag and I ran out to put it in my car and came back in. As I came back in Cody said that he wanted to go back home.

It was around five so we would get back around six-thirty. Just in time for me to grab some dinner for us and then go back to Jonathan's house. It then occured to me that after we got our stuff back from the house in New Hampshire that my stuff was still at my dad's, I would have to pick that stuff up after I talked something over with Jonathan. Cody and I stopped for some pizza and we decided before we had left to do things today to bring our toothbrushes so our breath wouldn't reak. So we brushed our teeth in the resturaunts bathroom and then rinsed out the sink and then we got in the car and drove to Jonathan's. It looked like the house was empty, so we walked in to find another surprise.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

The whole day had been lonely for me. Esme kept talking to me every time I wanted Frina back, but I realized that her and her brother needed sometime to be alone and hang out. '_It's no big deal jonathan. She will be back soon I can feel it.' _My concious told me. I actually listened to it this time. Then after another hour of waiting I heard Frina's car pulling into the drive way. I went into my room and waited for her there. Everyone else went about their own buisness. Alice took Rosalie, and Bella (Who never liked shopping) with her to port angeles with her to shop for their ten year class reunion. Jasper did the same with Edward (Who was just like Bella), and Emmet. Esme and Carlisle decided to go hunt. So I had the house all to myself. Soon It would be bustling with Frina, Cody, and myself.

I could hear her car stop and then they came into the door. I ran to the door and as soon as Frina walked threw the door I pulled her into my arms and kissed her cheek. I heard Cody chuckle. I then removed my lips from hers. "Well." Frina said breathlessly. "Hello to you to." She said hugging me. She turned to Cody.

"Sorry you saw that." I said, apoligizing for being so rude when company was over.

"No it's alright. I was wondering if before I left tonight if we could talk a little bit about what I should expect." Cody suggested. I was confused.

"What do you mean Cody?" I asked. Cody looked like he was trying to figure out a way to explain what he wanted to ask.

"Well, What I meant was I wanted to know what to expect for the change, and how life will be different. So I know everything before the change so I have some knowledge of what things go along with being a vampire." Cody said. Frina and I looked at each other and then smiled. I couldn't help but chuckle at Cody's yearning for information.

"Well, I can inform you. Frina already knows, so maybe Frina if you don't mind maybe you could help me out to explain it?" I asked. Frina flushed pink.

"I think I could." She said. Frina and I sat down on one couch across from the other couch which Cody was sitting on.

"Ok Cody. There are some pretty easy basics to learn when it comes to being a vampire... Of course you already know that we only drink animal blood... um... We have to be careful with strength or with even just a little to much strength we could break a block of cement and turn it into sand in our bare hands just my squeezing our hands shut. Um... we have to walk pretty slow so we can seem human to the public. Those are pretty much the basics. Oh! Also hunt when our eyes change to black, but in the beginning of your vampire lives your eyes will be red and they won't change from red until you are about maybe five or six months old in you vampire life. I mean of course you will be yourselves after a little while, but at first the thirst is usually so much that it is hard to stay controlled. The scent of Human blood can make you crazed, but if any of you were to be like Bella.-" Frina cut me off.

"What do you mean "like bella"? She asked.

"Well Bella was awkwardly in controll of herself when she was a newborn. The thirst wasn't bad, but I mean she did snap on her friend Jacob after he imprinted on their daughter." Frina snorted and I laughed after. "I mean Carlisle will be able to help you with everything when the change happens, so as it sits you have nothing to worry about." I sat there for a moment. "Hey Cody."

"Yes Jonathan?"

"You mentioned before that you are looking at colleges right and how you were worried about attacking people because we were going to have the change happen, but then you wanted to go to college, well I was thinking... what if you went to college online, or if you went after our wedding and perhaps we would wait another year for you?" I asked looking at Frina.

"Oh, I would. Yes." Cody's smile widened and he hugged Frina and kept saying thank you to the point of annoyment, but It was cute to see. Later Frina's brother left and then the everyone came home except for Carlisle and Esme so I figured they were still hunting. Everyone dropped their stuff off at the house and ran out of the house, but instead of them hearing them go hunting I heard Edward's thoughts invade my head again. _We are going to spend the night in our cottages together so that you guys can have the house to yourselves. Just be careful ok. _I chuckled.

_Ok, don't worry. Frina and I are still deciding to wait, atleast until after our wedding, so nothing to be worried about Edward._

_Ok, well good night guys. We all should be back around noon so have fun._

_Will do. _I heard Edward's chuckle threw the thought and then my head was empty of his thoughts. All I was going to do now was pay attention to my fiancee and we were just going to hang out like regular couples, but irregular at the same time. I smirked at the thought. Frina looked at me, but I winked at her. As she nodded her head and got up on her toes and kissed my lips. The warmth of her lips was intriguing. I chuckled and swept Frina into my arms and ran us over to my bed. I knew we wouldn't do anything but kiss and I would hold myself to that promise. Our lips danced and our hands traveled over each others backs and threw our hair and when one of us would run out of breath the other would kiss the others neck. Tonight was different from wanting her or her wanting me, it was just a night that I wanted to spend with her that we could do what we wanted without worrying about harming the other.

Eventually, about twenty minutes after we came in here I heard Frina chuckle. I lifted my head and looked at her. "Wow. I love you so much Frina. The word love doesn't even describe it. I am more than in love with you Frina." I said.

"Oh Jonathan!" She exclaimed. She threw herself into my arms once again and kissed me repeatedly until she later became tired from the long day and fell asleep next to me, in my arms, which were wrapped around her waist. As I laid there next to Frina I began to think. What would Frina and I's sex life be like after marriage? After she is changed and her thirst isn't bad anymore? It is a little improper for me to think this way, but I was a very curious thought. Once Frina was changed, I wouldn't have to hold back as much. We could go free reign and not worry about myself crushing, or killing her. And our emotions and heightened sensed would make that a better experience, but in all truth I was excited for the time we would try after our wedding. I was so happy Frina was mine and not anyone else's. Then I was beginning to think about what had Alice done with Frina the day she told me to leave the house. I was almost tempted to go to Edward and beg him to tell me what it was, but knowing him he wouldn't say a word.

I waited all night and a little bit of the morning to wake up. As she turned to smile I felt the arrival of a new day with her.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Today was my day to get to real work on the gift I have been creating over the past couple months for Jonthan and Frina. I now had to organize the photos on the slide show disc and add the right music. I had to find a CD so I was looking in my room for one to use for the music for the slideshow disc. I had already taken the videos and combinded them on to the video disc. Now all I had left was to finish this slide show disc and then make the disc that will have the guests speeches on it from their wedding.

I got up and walked over to my cd case and flipped threw the pages one-by-one and found a Scotty McCreery album I have and took it out and put it into my CD player. I flew threw the pictures and found a song called "I love this big." I listened to it closely and realized that it was perfect. I took the song and connected it with the slideshow and it fit perfectly. But when I looked at the beginning I remembered that I had pictures of each of them when they were young, even if Jonathan's photos were in sepia. They would have to work. I thought about it came to the conclusion that there would be two songs with these photos I would need a different song for the childhood section. I walked back over to my CD's again and looked. I found a One Direction CD and it was the CD with "Little Things" on it. I thought that maybe it could be a good idea because it talks about what they may like about each other. I felt very happy. Not only because I was finished with two of the three discs for Frina and Jonathan, but also because Juliet was coming over tomorrow to meet my family.

When I looked at the clock it read 11:30 at night. I didn't think I was tired until my eye lids began to droop and I passed out for five minutes and woke back up. I ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and got changed into a pair of flannel pajama shorts. I made a decision before I closed my eyes. I would call Frina and ask to hang out with her the day after tomorrow because I had not seen in her in months and I felt like a horrible friend. But then that guilty was taken over with happiness all over again by the knowledge of seeing Juliet tomorrow. That would be the best thing... wait a minute. Would Frina be awake? I looked at my clock again and it was 11:40, so... I could try and call and leave a message. I then grabbed my phone and went down to Frina's contact and pressed send.

***Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...***

_Hi, this is Frina. I couldn't get to the phone either because I am with my Fiancee, or because I have fallen asleep or possibly even both *giggle* Just leave your name and number and I will get back to you as soon as I can. _

Ok, I will leave a message then. ***Beep* **"Hey Frina-eena. It's Johnny. Hey listen I know it's been a while but I wanted to know if we could hang out for maybe an hour or so. I know there is a lot to catch up on and I would love to hang out again like we used to and I would like you to meet my girlfriend sometime. Perhaps we can meet the day after tomorrow. Call me when you can so I will talk to you later, bye." I hung up and I layed back down for bed. Then I closed my eyes so I could wake up tomorrow and hold my destined heart in my hands.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

So I woke up at around five this morning. I still was lying there still and quiet. I just wanted some peace until at least I was awake enough to be full of energy. I only layed there for about a half hour before Jonathan noticed I was awake. "Good dawn my love." He said. Sometimes I could swear he was the decendent of William Shakespeare.

"Good early morning." I said with a yawn. Jonathan pulled me closer and kissed the back of my head. Then I saw the light on my phone was on. I grabbed my cell phone and checked my messages. I noticed I had a voicemail, so I checked it. I put my phone on Speaker. The automated speaker for the voicemail began to speak.

_You have one new message. To play the message press one. _I pressed one. _First new message, sent yesterday at 11:40 p.m._

"_Hey Frina-eena. It's Johnny. Hey listen I know it's been a while but I wanted to know if we could hang out for maybe an hour or so. I know there is a lot to catch up on and I would love to hang out again like we used to and I would like you to meet my girlfriend sometime. Perhaps we can meet the day after tomorrow. Call me when you can so I will talk to you later, bye." _I looked up at Jonathan and he smiled at me.

"Call him back around nine tonight. Alice just told me to tell you that." I nodded my head and turned around to face him. "I love you so much."

"And I love you. It's so hard to believe that we will be married in a little over two weeks. I am truthfully excited." I said, practically screaming with excitement.

"As am I. I can't wait for the ceremony of matrimony that our hands will be joined forever." I moaned at his sweet words and kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep against the cool skin that I loved feeling on mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Four hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up again, still in Jonathan's arms and I turned to face him. "Are you awake this time?" I giggled.

"Yes, I am. So... what time is it?" I asked.

"Well It is... nine in the morning... so what do you want to do? We have another three hours before everyone gets back."

"Ok... why don't we go sightseeing?" I asked, giggling at the same time.

"Hmm... What would you want to see?" He asked.

"Why don't we go to our travel agent and find somewhere for our honeymoon? That sounds like a better idea." Jonathan smiled.

"Yes, it does, and then after I will take you to the olympic mountains and you can be on my back and we can explore the mountain together."

"That's a good Idea. Let's get dressed and go to the travel agent." I said with enthusiasim. Jonathan smiled and then scooped me into his arms.

"You know the agency isn't open for another hour, right?" I thought about it for a moment, and then laughed.

"Oops, see, everytime I am with you I lose all the functions except the ones necessary when being with you." Jonathan's smile widened and he pulled me into his arms and pulled me onto his chest.

"You know, when your a vampire there is so much room to contemplate things with and I have realized that for me even with the extra room it's exactly the same with me to." I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Jonathan."

"I love you to Frina." I noticed Jonathan look over at the clock and he looked at me. "Let's get ready to go to that agency so we can go somewhere where..." Jonathan looked towards the bedroom door and I turned my head that way to hear someone knocking on the door.

"Hey it's Esme and Carlisle, can we come in?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, just hold on a second." Jonathan said and we sat up and moved the blanket out of the way. "Ok come on in." I saw my soon to be mother and father in laws walk in with a bright smile on their faces.

"So we were hearing you two's conversation and thought about it... why don't you guys have your honeymoon where Edward and Bella had their honeymoon?" Jonathan and I looked confused. "It's called Isle Esme. Its a island about four miles off the coast of Rio." I looked at Jonathan and smiled.

"We would love to! Thank you so much mom!" I shrieked as I pulled Esme into a hug. I heard Esme giggle and then stroke my hair.

"Your welcome honey." I heard Esme's happiness realizing that Frina had just called her mom. I smiled at Carlisle and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much dad." I said, Carlisle chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "There is so much more I have to thank you for." Carlisle looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have to thank you for allowing me into your family. For letting me have the chance to be Frina, and for making us feel like your family, like biological family." Carlisle smiled and placed a hand on Jonathan's shoulder.

"That's what family does. You are already like a son to me. I know you are thankful and to that I am grateful to have a son like you." I grinned and hugged Carlisle while Esme took Frina downstairs to make her breakfast. Carlisle decided to have me follow him into his office. "Ok Jonathan, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" I asked

"Well... I had talked to Edward in advance about their first time, and what should be cautioned... if you wanted to know I was just putting that on the table, but you could ask Edward.. he would obviously know that subject better than I, but I just want to let you know I am here incase you have questions or if you are worried about anything." I smiled at Carlisle.

"Thanks for the offer dad, but I am thinking maybe we could do a group conversation. You, Edward, and myself." Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"I agree." Luckily five minutes after our agreement Edward came back with Bella. "Hey Edward!" I yelled to him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you come up here for a second?"

"Sure. Just be a second." Then Edward was up here. "What is it dad?" He asked.

"Um... could we go to your cottage... Jonathan wanted to talk to us about something."

"Sure Carlisle. No problem." Then we jumped out of the upstairs window and ran to the house, but before we left he told me Bella he would be back later that he was just going to join Carlisle and I for a talk. Then we got to their cottage and we walked into the living room and sat down on the seats in the living room. "So I have read you two's minds and I already know what we are going to talk about, but I will let Jonathan ask his questions." I nodded.

"One at a time?" I asked.

"Of course." Edward said smiling at me.

"Well... As you both know this will be my first time, and I am just worried. What should I know about like dangers?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"Well... it is a very emotional moment. These emotions can overcome any emotion ever felt, and that is where you have to be careful. To much passion can be dangerous because you have the want to go even further, but you can't because with you being a vampire you have to be careful with your strength because a wrong move, or to much strength could kill a human." Edward's face became serious for a moment and I nodded and I could tell that Carlisle was a little uncomfortable, but he wanted to stay involved with this conversation.

"Ah... um... how will I know what to expect?" I asked in a hesitant tone.

"Well no one can tell you what to expect. Every person is different with their experience so that is a question we can't answer." After almost a time of twenty minutes we went over the dangers, and what it is like and how every bit of that kind of physical love is more exciting than anything. I was happy I could find this stuff out now. At least now I knew what I shouldn't do to avoid accidently killing the woman I love. Now I was fully aware of what our love can be on our honey moon, but Edward did warn me of something. I remembered him saying, "_Be careful though, because Bella became pregnant on our honeymoon and the birth of Renesmee almost killed her and I would hate to see that kind of future for you guys, so just be careful." _I will be careful Edward, I promise. Then we walked back to the main house to be with the women we loved the most.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Ok, It is about eleven in the morning and Juliet was coming over soon. I was cleaning my room and the house and made sure everything was completely clean. I have completely, and successfully cleaned the bathrooms, my bedroom, the kitchen, and the living room. The house smelled completely of "Hawiian Breeze: Febreeze air freshener, and after I got everything put away and ran upstairs and got changed my parents met me downstairs with gapping mouths that were just hanging open.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Did you clean this whole house for us?" They asked.

"No, remember? Juliet is coming over to meet you guys." I said.

"Oh yeah, well we better get changed and we will be down here soon."

"Ok, see you guys down here in a few." I walked into the kitchen and started cooking the pork tenderloin and mixing the salad. Luckily I got done cooking five minutes before I heard a knock on the door. I yelled, "Just a second!" towards the door. I took off the apron, and gloves and threw them into the bottom cabinet and ran towards the door. I opened the door and blushed slightly when I saw Juliet smiling at me. "Hi." I said.

"Hey babe." She said pulling me into a hug and kissing me. I then pulled her the rest of the way into the house and closed the door behind us and I placed my lips upon her and That's when my parents came downstairs. My parents cleared their throats and we both stopped kissing each other and I looked behind me only to chuckle afterwards because of the looks on my parents faces. Juliet walked around me and stood infront of my parents. "Hi Mr & Mrs. Jetson. It is so great to finally meet you both." My parents smiled.

"Like wise. I hope that in this time you and Johnny can truly be a great couple." Juliet blushed and looked at me.

"I don't think that will be a problem Mr and Mrs. Jetson."

"Oh honey you don't need to call us that please call me Lily." My dad nodded.

"And call me Grayson." Juliet nodded her head and I grabbed ahold of her hand and led her to the dining room where everyone sat down. I put the food on the plates and set them down infront of everyone and I sat down next to Juliet. She looked up and smiled at me. I kissed her cheek and I saw my parents grin.

"So... Juliet... Do you mind if we ask you and Johnny a question?" My father asked.

"No problem Grayson." Juliet said with a confident smile.

"Um.. when we were saying we hoped you guys could be together for a long time, and being a great couple... what did you mean by "I don't think that will be a problem?" My dad asked. I looked at Juliet and placed my lips next to her ear. And whispered, "They know about me being a wolf and the rest of the pack, but they don't know about you yet." I said.

"Oh.. well... um Johnny has informed me about his being able to transform into a wolf, we found that I have the same ability." My parents were shocked. "And we imprinted." She said. My mom looked confused.

"Um.. it's when a person finds their true soul mate." My parents smiled.

"Well it's great that you two have found each other." My dad said while picking up a piece of pork tenderloin with his fork. I smiled. My family was happy with who I was with, my girlfriend loved my family and I had something planned for Juliet in the near future. And then I realized that we only had two more weeks before Frina's wedding and I wanted to called Frina again to get ahold of her, and to also ask if I could bring my girlfriend along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Juliet was cuddling with me on the couch as my parents watched us on the couch. Juliet then looked at her phone. It was ringing. I looked at the screen and it was Juliet's mom. "Hello. Mom? What is it? Oh ok, well I will be there shortly. Ok love you, seen you soon, bye mom." Juliet got up from my lap and grabbed her purse putting her phone in her purse. Juliet grabbed my hand and I followed her to the front door.

"What is it Juliet?" I asked.

"Well My dad got into an accident so she asked me to come home. I love you very much, I am sorry I have to leave so quickly." Juliet was apoligizing? Why?

"Oh no, it's ok Juliet. Make sure your dad is ok, and let me know what happens. I love you Juliet."

"I love you to Johnny. See you in two days, and I will try and call you tonight." I nodded and Juliet walked over to me and placed her lips upon mine for a few brief seconds and then pulled away. "Talk to you later." And Juliet was in her car. I missed her already, but now it was Five o'clock in the evening and I heard my phone ringing so I grabbed my phone and went upstairs. Luckily, I answered it right before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey Johnny, it's Frina." I was happy she called me back.

"Hey. Sorry I called so late, but I needed to talk to you."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. So.. what did you need to talk about?" Frina asked.

"Well I have a girlfriend and I was wondering if I could bring her?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! Of course you can. Yeah, tell her a girlfriend of Johnny's is a friend of mine." I was definetily smiling on the inside.

"Alright I will. And Frina, so have you decided where you are going for your honeymoon yet?" I asked.

"Yes, we are going to South America. We are going to stay on a Island off of South America." I was shocked.

"Wow, make sure you take some pictures for me... oh also I have some gifts for you, but they will be given to you after you come back from your honeymoon." I said.

"Ok, well thanks. You didn't have to do anything."

"Well I wanted to. I think you will love it when you get your gifts." I said, teasing her a little.

"Well thanks Johnny. I really appreciate that. Hey I gotta go right now, but would you like to have lunch tomorrow? I mean to catch up?" Frina asked.

"Of course. I will see you at the usual diner." I heard Frina giggle.

"Yeah the place where the waitress tripped and spilled coffee all over you?" She asked. I remembered that day, and tried my hardest to push that memory away.

"Yes." I said laughing. "Ok, well do you want to say at 1:30 p.m?" I asked.

"Yeah. I will see you then. Bye." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Good Bye Frina." I said. I then pressed the end button and felt totally at ease and obliviously fell into a unknown arrival of sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. ****Chapter 9 should be up in a bit. ****Remember to review ;) **

**Lot's of luv **

**~ Sailorscoutmerariel34 ~**


	9. The night before the----

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 9:**

**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfic. Twilight is the property of the amazing Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment that helped to make her books come alive. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R.**

* * *

**(Two weeks and four days later)**

**Frina's POV**

I hung up the phone after talking to Johnny about the funny moment we had when we had lunch about two weeks and six days ago and I layed down on my bed. Jonathan wasn't here because he went hunting, so I layed down feeling somewhat lonely, but what did I expect? Jonathan had been with me for almost a week and a half before he was to the point of breaking, so I influenced him to go hunt. Before he left I did give him a kiss and he hugged me tightly and I felt him tense that's when I told him to go hunt, so now it was only Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie together here in living room. I felt like I didn't want to be in the bedroom anymore and I walked downstairs. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw me for the first time in a few, or five hours after lunch earlier. "Well hi sis." Rosalie said. She had started to call me that since we got three days before the wedding and now our wedding was in two days. I was definetily excited for Jonathan and I to finally be married. Tonight after Alice got back she was going to do a final fit with me for the dress... Like everybody knows I am alot like Bella when it comes to Alice dressing me up and putting makeup on me, but I was actually looking forward to wearing this dress.

"Hello, earth to Frina.." Rosalie said, waving her left hand infront of my face. I blinked and shook my head.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I said. Esme looked worried so she got up and walked over to me.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You look a little... when not yourself." Esme said in her cute motherly tone.

"Yes, I am alright. I am just thinking about how I am going to be married in two days and I just got into a big train of thought." Bella smiled at me and pulled me into her arms.

"It's alright, it's just pre-wedding jitters. I had them to, but trust me when I say.. when you walk down that aisle and you see the man you love at the end of it your heart will be so full of joy that you would wish the ceremony would last longer that it does." Bella smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok, thanks guys. I feel so much better." I said to them. They all nodded and everyone led me into the living room with them, and it looked like they were watching a wedding video. "What is this?" I asked as somebody was rewinding the video to the beginning of it.

"It's Bella's wedding... perhaps we should wait until Edward get's back." Esme said. Bella looked at Esme.

"Yeah, probably, this will be our first time watching this." I looked at Bella confused.

"What do you mean it will only be the first time you all have seen it?" I asked.

"Well... The tape went missing. All of these years.." Bella said with a tiny bit of sadness, "But now we found it nine years later, so perhaps we should wait for Edward." Bella said as she nodded at Esme.

"Alright then." Esme was finally done rewinding it and she took it out and put it back into the case on the tv stand.

"Well, can I ask you why you needed to rewind it if you guys haven't seen it yet?" I asked.

"Well, when I made the tape I forgot to rewind it when I was done viewing it after their reception." Alice said. I nodded my head and then that's when I saw the one man I wanted to see walk into the house with the rest of the guys. I got up off of the couch and ran into his arms faster than I have ever done before. I heard Jonathan chuckle as he pulled me into his arms. Jonathan kissed me once and then everyone walked into the living room to see Esme putting a movie into the DVD player.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked as he pulled Esme into his arms.

"Yes, dear?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Well, believe it or not we found Edward and Bella's wedding video." Esme said with a smile. I saw Edward smile and look down at Bella who was smiling up at him. "I was going to put it in for Edward, Bella, Frina, and Jonathan." She said.

"Ok, well... we are going to all go now.." Carlisle said as he, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie left the room. I sat down in Jonathan's lap and hugged him close as Edward and Bella sat on the other couch directly across from the couch we were sitting it. That's when I grabbed a pillow and layed across Jonathan's lap and watched the video, but I missed part, or most of it as I slowly fell asleep in his lap.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

After watching the romantic video of Edward and Bella's wedding video I heard a snoring and looked down towards my lap and Frina was snoring. I looked up at Edward and Bella who were looking at me, smiling widely. I breathed in and out softly and tried to see if it was possible for me to get up to take her to bed. And... nope. I chuckled quietly and Bella got up and put her mouth to my ear. "Would you like some help?" She asked. I looked at her thankfully and nodded my head. Bella leaned down and scooped Frina into her arms and very slowly backed away from me so I could get up. Then after I was on my feet Bella carefully layed Frina down into my arms and I started towards the stairs. I stopped before walking up the stairs and walked back towards the living room where Edward and Bella still were.

"Thanks guys, and goodnight." I whispered.

"Good night guys." Bella whispered back quietly and then I took Frina up to our bedroom. I was so excited for our wedding and then my mind went on flight. Thinking about our wedding and my fear of our first time coming soon. I threw out the thoughts of our first time for now and decided to just think about our wedding. I started the thoughts with Frina walking down the aisle. I, of course didn't know what Alice had in plan for Frina for how she wanted Frina to look, so I just pictured her walking down the aisle in a white dress, her hair done, her makeup done, but most importantly just her. Her, walking down the aisle to meet me for our ceremony of matrimony. I smiled and breathed in and out with a sense of peace. Then I layed my head down and let my mind drift in happy thoughts, awaiting Frina to open her eyes and for us to kiss, for the day after tomorrow will be our wedding day.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was taken out of my train of thought by Frina who had rolled over and in her sleep wrapped her arms around my waist and lightly, and teasingly kissed my chest. I took an unnecessary breath and smiled. Again Frina came closer to my body by pulling herself closer. I chuckled softly and slowly and carefully placed a free hand on her back, rubbing it softly. I then felt Frina pull me tighter as she began to whimper in fear. My head shot in the direction of her face and as I did that her eyes flew open and she was panting, still fearfully. "Frina?" I asked, the panic in the tone was well known. Frina didn't answer me. "Frina?" I asked again pulling her into my arms. She buried her head into my chest and began to cry. "Frina?" I asked again, using my index finger to lift her chin upwards to look at me.

"I am sorry." Frina said.

"For what?"

"That I worried you. It was just a nightmare." I looked at her shaking my head and grinning slightly.

"My dear Frina. You don't have anything to be sorry about. It was not your fault." I kissed her forehead and patted her back. "Now, tell me something." I asked.

"Yes?" She sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course. I am going out with Alice today so we can pick up the flowers from the florist and then get the cake and put in the enormous fridge that for some reason Alice felt the need to buy." Frina said with a giggle. It turned out the Alice already had the wedding (aisle, seats, and everything else already set up in the backyard) and everything for the reception set up in the backyard also. I laughed with her about the fridge and wrapped my arms around her tighter, safely tight for a human.

"Well I hope you have fun." I told her as I sensually kissed her from her cheek to her jawbone. I felt Frina quiver underneath my kiss and she turned around to face me and she placed her lips upon mine. She was very passionate with her kiss and I stopped shortly to let her breathe and right as we were about to kiss again we heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" I called towards the door.

"Hey, Frina, it's Alice. Are you... is it ok if I come in? or if you can meet me in my room so have to do the final fitting."

"Alice, at least let me eat breakfast and take a shower first today, please?"

"Ok, well we will see you guys when you come downstairs, everyone has a surprise for you." I heard Frina groan really, really quietly. Then she tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Ok, we should be down in a bit." That's when I heard Alice groan and everyone chuckled downstairs. I looked over at Frina who was giggling. I looked at her curiously. "Oh, it's nothing. I just have a song in my head." I nodded.

"Can you tell me what the song is?" I asked, looking up at her, trying to dazzle her as Edward had done to Bella so many times. It worked. I heard her gasp and wrap her arms around me. Then she let go and did something weird. She started to use her hands to rummage threw her hair and flipped her head to one side and she was wearing a short black nightgown, like really short. Then she used her hands and pushed me downwards to where I was on my back and her legs were on each side of me. She looked so sexy that way. I think I blushed a little with out the pink cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked in a seductive tone. I heard everyone laughing downstairs and I looked up at her and pulled her down to where both of our chests were touching, and I just held her close. We were cuddling. Smile.

"Yes, I am sure my love." I said in a seductive tone right back. Then I heard Emmet's comment. '_I think Frina's try at seducing him was way more perfect. Try harder Jonathan._' I blocked out Emmet and the family, who were talking downstairs.

"You are going to laugh." She said, blushing. I shook my head.

"No, I won't."

"Ok, well I have "The Ballad of Mona Lisa: By Panic at the Disco," stuck in my head Jonathan." I looked at her confused. "What?" She asked.

"I have no idea who that band is. Are they good?" I asked. Frina's mouth dropped and she started laughing.

"You haven't heard of them?" She gasped while laughing.

"No, I haven't."

"Well yes they are an amazing band..." I saw Frina's eyes wander over to the computer. She got up and turned it on. I looked at her confused again. "Well, I am going to show you that song." I got up and she typed "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" into the seach engine on youtube. I saw a bunch of video links, but she clicked on the lyric video and so far I liked the beginning instramental. Then the words came on and I listened carefully. After the song was over I actually liked the song. It was a good song, and seems like a really good band.

Then soon after that Frina took a shower, ate breakfast, and left to have her day with Alice. And I was sitting in my room, taking inventory to make sure everything I would need for tomorrow was here, and then, I admit I looked up Panic at the Disco and found a video link that said full album, which included "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" and another song called "I write sins not tragedies." I would save that one for later. Then I took a shower and when I came back in I replayed the CD and found each and every song to be interesting. I closed my eyes and awaited for Frina to arrive back home.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Ok, yes. I am excited for Frina's wedding and also the fact that Juliet was able to come. One because I asked Frina and two because she had nothing planned so she was coming. So I was all finished with Jonathan and Frina's wedding gift except for one CD. The cd that is going to have the speeches from individual people who come up to the camera and talk to it, but the videos will also have them see the amazing parts at their wedding, including little clips of the special people, Jonathan, Frina and their family. Perhaps I will be in some of them. I was grinning as I heard someone walking put the stairs, but I didn't turn around until I realized who it was. I turned around with my arms extended and pulled Juliet into my lap. "Hello." I said as I hugged her close.

"Hello Johnny." She said smiling at me. "I had a question to ask you." I looked at her smiling. "Can I stay the night with you, so I can just get ready for your friends wedding here, so that when we have to leave we can just be done with whatever needs to be done and get there?" I thought about it quickly.

"Well, I am an adult now, so my parents won't or shouldn't mind as long as you just sleep over." I said to her.

"Yeah, cool. Thanks, babe." She said as she kissed my cheek. Well I will go home and get my stuff and bring it over here." I pulled her into my arms first. So Juliet and I have been together for about a month and a half.

"You're welcome honey. But, before you go..." I slowly and lovingly put my hand on the back of her neck and I was bringing my face closer and she closed the rest of that space by placing her lips upon mine and fireworks exploded. Even when I was with Angel we had never kissed once and even though this was my first kiss I felt as if my life had finally taken flight. I loved Juliet so much and nothing would seperate us. But as Juliet was in my lap she pulled her lips from mine and stood up pulling me up onto my feet with her. Then she placed her lips back on mine and after a peaceful two minutes my door opened and I just ignored it thinking it was the wind draft that always seemed to open my door. Then I heard someone, or two people clear their throats and Juliet and I pulled away to find that it was my parents.

"Oh, sorry." Juliet apoligized with her hand behind her back and her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Oh, it's nothing to be sorry about. We should have knocked first." My mom said, but I saw the awed expression in her face and I looked at my parents finally.

"Yeah, um there is something I have to tell you guys though. Juliet is going to stay the night, if that's ok?" It wasn't a question, but I didn't want to seem like a rude son. My parents smiled slightly.

"We have no problem with it. Johnny you are twenty years old. Now we know that so you don't have to have our permission to have girls over. But have you started saving money yet?"

"Money for what?" I asked.

"For college?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, but I decided I want to go to a local college, so I can get an apartment here, be near home and be near Juliet. I almost have the amount I need saved." My mom and dad nodded.

"Well, anyways. Dinner is ready if you want to join us Juliet." Juliet smiled at my family's hospitality.

"Sure, I would love to. But afterwards I need to get home so I can bring the stuff I need here. Johnny said he wouldn't mind it if I got ready here so that when we need to head out for his friend's wedding that we can just be ready and go." My mom nodded.

"Good Idea. Oh my godness. To think that that little girl we knew if all grown up and is getting married. I remember when Johnny and Frina were kids and they had a concert but instead of keeping their dress up outfits clean they ran outside in the rain and fell face first into mud puddles. That was a funny day," Juliet was laughing about it.

"You two fell into a mud puddle face first?" She asked, still laughing.

"Yeah. I have a picture of it in one of my photo albums. I could show you later."

"I would love to see them." Juliet said smiling at me and then we held hands down towards the kitchen where my mom was serving turkey, salad, and mashed potatoes. She made a lot considering I told her about wolved appetites.

"Wow, thanks mom. Dinner was great."

"You're welcome Johnny."

"Yes, thank you Lily." Juliet said. My mom nodded at her and then Juliet kissed my on the cheek after she told me she was going to go get her stuff and be back soon.

"Ok, see you soon." I said to her as I walked her to the door

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Two Hours Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally I saw Juliet's car pull into the driveway, I ran out to help her with her stuff and took it all to my room. I then took her into my arms for a hug. "Welcome back my love." I said to her smiling, and she giggled. "What?" I asked.

"Well, I like the way you say that. It makes it even more romantic to be with you." She said blushing as she looked at me. I then backed up and took her hand, leading her up to my bedroom. Just so we could hang out together, and she hopped up onto my back as I opened the door and I playfully threw her onto my bed and layed next to her. It was a great day so far and hopefully would be great until tomorrow, and tomorrow would still be great because Frina had talked to Jonathan and he has put me as one of his men of honor, but what I didn't expect was that Frina has decided to put Juliet as one of her maids of honor and their dresses were blue. Frina was going to have two maids of honor, Bella, and then her childhood, and adult hood friend Katie be her bridesmaids. I was truly excited for my friend and I looked over at Juliet who looked like she was spacing out.

"What is it Juliet?" I asked. She looked over at me and smiled, but shook her head. So I nodded my head, pretending to just let it go, but I quickly turned over to face her and started tickling her. Her laugh was contagious so I was laughing to.

"Stop! Stop!" She said while laughing. I kept tickling her anyways.

"I won't unless you tell me." I said and then she laughed again.

"Okay! Okay!" I then stopped tickling her and she looked at me. "Well, I was thinking about your friend Frina. I have never met her before and yet I am already going to be one of her bridesmaids. I-" I stopped her.

"Juliet. I have told her so many things about you and trust me. She will like you and don't worry you and her will have some time to talk at the reception before and after the wedding things that people do. Also bridesmaids have time with the bride before the bride has to walk down the aisle, so you will have some time there to." I told her. "She will love you." Juliet nodded and placed her lips upon mine. Then after a short second she stopped kissing me and layed down next to me. And turned on her side towards me.

"I love you Johnny." I smiled and took my arms and wrapped them around her and pulled her closer to me and she buried her head into the nape of my neck and shoulder.

"I love you to Juliet. Good Night." I kissed her cheek and we both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. Sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to hurry and get to the next chapter "Wedding & Reception" So that should be finished by possibly next week. Please R&R**

**Lot's of luv**

**~ Sailorscoutmerariel34 ~**


	10. Wedding Ceremony

_**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 10**_

_**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this Fanfic. All right for Twilight go to the amazing, and astonighing Stephenie Meyer and to Summit Entertainment to make her books come alive. I hope you enjoy :) Please R&R**_

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I woke up this morning with the window open and the warm, amazing seventy degree breeze came into the room. I looked around and Jonathan wasn't in the room and I smiled to myself thinking about how I couldn't believe today was our day of binding our love for us to be legally bonded. I sat up and looked over to find a note written in Jonathan's amazingly perfect handwriting. It was nicely placed upon his pillow and right next to it was a beautiful flower that I couldn't recall the name of. I picked up the note and blinked my eyes a couple times so I could see the writing perfectly. I smiled as I read over the perfect writing.

_Dear Frina,_

_Today is finally the day for us to bonded together and I can't wait to marry you. _

_See you in a few -Cullen._

_Love, Jonathan._

I smiled and lifted the flower up to my nose and it smelled of Honey, so that's what it was. It was honeysuckle, my favorite. I was wondering where he got this considering Honeysuckle didn't grow there, but peace filled my mind and I pulled the blanket off of me and stood up slowly, stretching, and yawning. I looked out of the window and saw the set up of the chairs, aisle, and arch for the wedding portion today, and then on the other side of the window I saw the set up of the chairs, dance floors, stage, tables, and I saw Esme who was beginning to put out the electrical stuff like the speakers, the CD player, microphone, and other last minute things.

I saw Esme look up at me and I waved at her and she smiled warmly as she waved back at me and then I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was Alice who would drag me into her room and work on me with her makeup and dressing me perfectly for almost four hours and it was going to be horrible, but worth it. "Come in!" I said, somewhat yelling, but feeling very in peace with myself. I felt Alice place her hands on my shoulder softly.

"Good morning Frina." Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all said. I smiled and turned towards them.

"Good morning guys." I said in a low, calm, and peaceful voice. Alice smiled at me.

"How are you feeling today?" Alice asked me, still smiling. I nodded and stretched again.

"I feel amazing, and at rest, and ready to walk down that aisle, but then also ready for the dredded four hours of makeup." Alice giggled and I smiled.

"Well, let's get some food in you and then we can get started." I nodded and I felt Cody's arms wrap around me in embrace and then he sat in the seat next to me as I ate a sandwich, salad, and a small bowl of cottage cheese. It was delicious as I started eatting and then I noticed Cody was smiling at me.

"What is it Cody?" I asked him, putting my hand on his. The girls had been in the room with me and sat down to.

"Well, I am just happy for you. I can't believe that my sister is getting married finally." I smiled at him and hugged him close.

"Cody, I love you so much. You have no idea how much I love you, and I always will, and I want to thank you for being so cool to Jonathan about this, when mom and dad weren't very hospitiable. I finally finished my food and then I put my stuff in the sink washed the dishes I used, dryed them, and put them away and then washed my hands so I wouldn't get hell from Alice for having dirty hands.

"Well, let's go and get started so that you are presentable when the guests see you, and just wait and see Jonathan's face when he sees you." I smiled and tried to picture his face, but decided I would wait for later to see his true expression. I felt Alice lightly tugging at my arm and I nodded and followed the girls into a room and the counter was covered in makeup products. And when I say covered, I mean covered. And then I felt Alice lightly set me down in a seat as I waited for the makeup finale to be over. I closed my eyes and pictured our perfect wedding as I knew Jonathan was probably getting ready. And I smiled at the thought of us being together soon. Alice first did my make up and used a light blue on my eyelids, and a peach-beigeish color lip gloss on my lips, and put a light pink blush on the back of my cheeks and then did my hair. And it was gorgeous. I looked out the window and saw the beauiful day, a beautiful me, and a handsome Jonathan in my mind, and I knew today was going to be a great day.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

I left Frina in my bedroom at around five in the morning and I met Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, and Carlisle in Emmet and Rosalie's room, so we could talk and wait for me to get ready. As I left and entered the room I saw Emmet's arm come towards me so he could pat my back. "So are you ready for today?" Carlisle asked me with a light smile. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, I feel like I am. I am so excited for today. I am truly excited. Then the time passed until it was time for me to get ready and That was only an hour before I had to get in my place. With in that time I took a shower, Brushed my teeth, combed my hair, geled my hair, carefully put on my tux, and then I heard Rosalie leave the room where Alice was torturing my poor Frina. I chuckled at the thought of Bella sitting there with makeup being put on her. And by now all of the guests had arrived and I was walking downstairs to talk with Frina's mom, dad, and brother. As I got outside into the warm weather I was embraced by Cody and kissed on the cheek by Frina's mom, Rebecca.

"Hi Jonathan." Rebecca said to me.

"Hello ma'am." I said to my soon to be Mother-in-law.

"Oh, don't worry about calling me ma'am anymore. Just called me Rebecca." I smiled at my mom and hugged her.

"Thanks, Rebecca." I said to her and she just smiled back. And then I walked over to Frina's dad Stanley who's expression was unreadable.

"Hello ." I said to him. I then noticed Stanely turning towards me and he shook my hand. I was deeply confused.

"Well. If you were able to be with my daughter for four years with no problems, and if you guys are happy then I might as well go with the flow. From now on just call me Stan." Frina's dad said with a warm smile and I shook his hand.

"Thank you very much Stan. It means a lot to me that you are willing to accept me."

"I have always accepted you. It was just the fear of lossing her so soon." I nodded.

"I understand sir." Then Pachelbel's Canon was about to be played so I got in my spot and everyone sat down to wait for Frina to start walking down the aisle. Pachelbel's Canon was being played on the piano by a friend from school. I nodded at him and then we took our places, and I stood with my hands intertwined behind my back, awaiting to see her beautiful face. As I waited for the pianist to start Pachelbel's Canon I looked around me. The scent of Orchids, Honeysuckle, and Roses filled the air, and the flowers were pedals from a seperate order that Alice got of Honeysuckle to spread on the aisle and attached white ribbons to the chairs.

And finally after taking in my surroundings I came back to where I was, completely happy to be here. And now Pachelbel's Canon was being played and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward was smiling widely at me. I nodded at him and Then everyone stood up and it was time to see my soon to be wife.

As she rounded the corner I first saw her bouquet and then finally, I saw her. She was absolutely radiant. Her red hair holding a long veil, and her dress was beautiful, but her. Just seeing her was magnificent. She was definetely my blushing bride. I smiled at her as she looked at me and then she blinked for a moment and she was definetely smiling at me. Frina was almost halfway down the aisle when her friend Johnny was smiling at her and I to. Then finally Frina and Stan where right in from of me and he put her hand in mine and we walked up to the face the pastor as everyone behind us sat down. Frina was looking at me before we had to look at the priest and I nodded at her with a smile. It was the priest that had done Edward and Bella's wedding so he was going to give us the same vows. Then the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here on this magnificent day to witness the marriage of Isafrina Bechel and Jonathan Cullen." The priest turned to me. "Please repeat after me. I, Jonathan Cullen."

"I, Jonathan Cullen."

"Take you, Isafrina Bechel to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Take you, Isafrina Bechel to be my lawfully wedded wife." I repeated.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." I repeated.

"To love you, whether your richer or poorer."

"To love you, whether your richer or poorer." I said smiling at Frina.

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." I said still grinning. Then he turned over to Frina and my heart felt like it was beating again, and I loved the warmth from her heart that I could feel radiate from her love.

"I Isafrina Bechel, take you, Jonathan Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Isafrina Bechel, take you, Jonathan Cullen to be my lawfully wedded husband." She repeated.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health." She repeated.

"To love you, whether your richer or poorer."

"To love you, whether your richer or poorer." She repeated with a blush coming onto her face and a happy tear running down her cheek.

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

"To love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." The priest looked at both of us as we turned towards him and he smiled at us.

"And by the power invested in me and the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled at me. "You may kiss the bride." He said, Frina and I slowly turned towards each other and I lovingly pulled her into my arms for a passionate, yet appropriate kiss and the feeling of her lips on mine felt amazing and I felt her smile as our lips danced and I placed a hand on the small of her back and then finally after another quick small peck on the lips we were reminded of the crowd by the excited cheers, clapping, and whistles coming from the guests here. And I smiled and kissed Frina on the cheek as we walked down from the altar and to the area where our Reception would take place and we would begin our chapter of being husband and wife.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I remember laying down last night with a good and peaceful mind and with my perfect match sleeping right next to me. She looked so pretty and I didn't want to wake her, but I had to. I placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes after giving her a light kiss on the lips and on the forehead. "Wake up baby." I said in a tone as soothing as I could get it. She slowly opened her eyes and she smiled at me, and yawned quickly. I chuckled lightly and she wrapped her arms around me. I cooperated by laying down next to her and placing my hand on top of hers also turning on my lamp in my room causing both of us to look away from the brightness of the light bulb.

"Good morning, my love." Juliet said to me as she brought her lips to mine. Then the wheels started to turn in her head. "What would you say to taking a shower together?" She asked, kidding with me. I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, we should wait until at least after my friends wedding and then after we come home... yeah. I wouldn't mind that." I said smiling at her. She grinned and nodded her head. "But would we really be comfortable being exposed that way?" I asked. "I am not sure how I fell yet." I told her.

"Well... We have imprinted so we know that we will be together forever, even in our next lives, so I don't think I mind because it will happen at some point to where our passion will take over, and well... I don't really need to continue that do I?" She ask teasing me.

"Ok, ok. I see your point. Well then I will not mind." I said hugging her. "But right now we should start getting ready." She nodded and got up. I would wait for her to get out of the shower and then I would step in, so as time was going by I started thinking. I was a little happy that I would be able to talk to Frina before she walks down the aisle because I would have to walk down the aisle with Juliet for us to seperate onto our sides by the Bride and Groom. I would be able to joke around with Frina about her being dressed up. I chuckled at the thought.

After a lonely twenty minutes Juliet was out in her bathrobe that she brought and I kissed her quickly on the cheek before I hopped in. I took about a half hour and then I came out to see Juliet in a Ocean blue mid-thigh length dress and the dress had white flowers on the one shoulder strap. I smiled at her and rubbed my hands over my bathrobe to make sure it wasn't wet and luckily for me it wasn't so I hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "You look Radiant Juliet." I told her blushing at little. She turned and her eyes gazed up and down my body.

"You look handsome yourself." She said winking at me. She sat down on my bed as I slipped on my underwear under my bathrobe and then removed my bathrobe now that I wasn't naked. The look on her face was histerical as she looked at my chest and she got up.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"You have outstanding muscle tone..." She looked into my eyes. "How did I ever get to be so lucky. I got a guy with a great personality, a great, healthy body, and a guy who is as beautiful on the outside as he is on the inside. I am a lucky girl at that." I smiled and pulled her closer to me, smiling at her.

"I would have to agree, but I would switch something for me. I am one lucky man to have a girl like you." Juliet blushed and I placed my hand on her cheekbone and rubbed her cheekbone with my thumb. "You look soi beautiful when you blush." I said to her. She nodded.

"Thank you Johnny." I nodded and kissed her on the lips and hugged her close. Then I let go and got into my tux and black leather shoes, also having to ask Juliet for help to tie my bow under the collar of my button up blue shirt.

"Thank you, Juliet." I looked at the clock and it was only an hour before the wedding so Juliet helpped me gather the videocamera, videocamera tapes, and tripod onto my bed and then I called Alice.

***Ring,... Ring,...***

"Hello, it's Alice."

"Hey. It's Johnny."

"Hey Johnny. Where are you?"

"We are about to leave now... um I had a question I was going to make a present for Frina and Jonathan that was a recorded DVD of things people will say individually to the camera to Frina, Jonathan, or to both of them. Is it ok if I bring my camera stuff to put up in a room where the guests can go and talk to the camera?" I was hoping she would agree.

"Of course! If it's for a gift of course. Hurry up and get here so we can set it up and then you can say hi to Frina quickly and then get to you're spot as one of the best men." I chuckled.

"Sure thing Alice. We should be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok, well see you then." I hung up and took the stuff to the car. Juliet and I had already eatten a breakfast and brushed our teeth so we were on our way to the ceremony now.

When we got there Alice was there waiting for us to help set up the camera in a room that had just been recently decorated for a perfect backround for the videos. The backround was a silver wall paper and was decorated with the same orchids that were going to be on the tables in the reception area. I looked around and hooked up a button onto a stoll that was to be pressed to start recording what each person has to say. I smiled and looked at the wedding area. The aisle, the wedding arch, the chairs, and everything was so radiant. So gorgeous. I led Juliet with me to where we would be meeting Frina before we were to walk out before her when the ceremony was beginning.

Then finally after about another thirty minutes. About ten minutes before the beginning of the ceremony I noticed a white dress coming down the Cullens stairway and I saw Frina, and she looked extravagent. Completely beautiful, she was a lucky woman. When Frina saw me her eyes widened and shes hugged me like a friend would hug a friend and then she looked next to me. "So is this Juliet?" She asked.

"Of course. Juliet, this is Frina. Frina, Juliet." I said introducing each other to each other. Frina hugged Juliet.

"Well, I guess this makes us sisters." Frina said winking at Juliet and then It was time to walk down the aisle. I was excited for Frina and we would definetely cheer them on after their kiss and I would say something about both Frina and Jonathan, and so would Edward, and Cody, and then Katie and Bella would be saying something for Frina. Alice had informed me on everything. Then Bella, and Edward intwined their arms and walked out first and then it was Cody and his girlfriend.. whose name I didn't know, and then It would be Juliet and myself walking down the aisle. Then it started I hugged Frina quickly and Juliet shook her hand and then we all got in our right places. I looked at Juliet and smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

Finally it was our turn to go and we made it to the end on the aisle and got to our places. Then I looked over at Jonathan we was grinning happily as Frina came closer to the altar. After I sat down I watched the ceremony and then after they each exchanged vows they kissed for about two minutes and we all cheered and clapped for them and even Emmet whistled. I chuckled and then after a short minute we all headed towards the reception area for the really fun parts, and cute-loving parts of this wedding ceremony. I was smiling on the way there. My digital camera ready to take pictures of them as the Reception progressed. As we walked in we were greeted by the lovily smell of Orchids and the beauty of my friends well deserved wedding ceremony.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it and I will be writing the "reception" chapter soon, and then after that comes the Honeymoon chapter between Jonathan and Frina. Instead of there being Johnny's POV's he will not have a POV in the next Honeymoon chapter but will be in the chapter when they return home ;) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you will like the next one.**

**Lots of luv**

**~Sailorscoutmerariel34~**


	11. Reception

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 11**

**__****I do not own Twilight, but I did write this Fanfic. All right for Twilight go to the amazing, and astonighing Stephenie Meyer and to Summit Entertainment to make her books come alive. I hope you enjoy :) Please R&R**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

Jonathan took my hand and led me into the beautiful reception area. The place was completely gorgeous. The dance floor was hard wood bamboo flooring, and the tables were decorated with the same orchids that were laying on the table in the dining room before I walked down the Aisle. Alice must of done this really fast. I was now bombarded by my friends and family. "Oh my gosh! Frina I am so happy for you!" Katie said, hugging me close to her body.

"Thank you so much Katie." Katie shook Jonathan's hand and many people came to greet me and to congratulate me, or to welcome me to the family. Then we all sat down and the food was being served and Jonathan led me over to the food and all I grabbed was a plate of salad with ranch dressing and water. Jonathan chuckled and I looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well... It's just I still can't believe how radiant you look. You look absolutely stunning." I wrapped my arms around her waist for a moment and then when Frina sat down everyone else got up and got there food. As we sat there I just felt Jonathan's arm wrapped around my waist and him kissing my cheek. I had a feeling that someone was video taping Jonathan and I, but I didn't care all I cared about was being in Jonathan's arms. He kissed my cheek again and hugged my close. There was then a glass clinking and when I looked over it was Alice. I looked at Jonathan and we found ourselves smiling at each other.

"Hi guys, Can I get you're attention please." Everyone looked at her and she giggled. "Umm... I just wanted to give a toast to Jonathan and Frina... um.. I have known Jonathan for a long time and truthfully... He was never really happy, but when he met Frina and they fell in love I had never seen him so happy and when I met her I just knew Jonathan and Frina were meant to be. So here's to Jonathan and Frina. Hope you have a great marriage." I smiled, got up and hugged my new sister and then sat back down facing Jonathan and kissed him. Photos were being taken and then Jonathan pulled away and stood up taking my hand in his.

"May I have this dance my lady." Jonathan said bowing with my hand in his as I was still sitting. I blushed a little and nodded my head.

"You may dear, sir." I then saw Alice walk over to the CD player connected to speakers and was pressing the skip button. Then I noticed Jonathan nod at Alice and she pressed play. The melody was graceful and beautiful and Jonathan was humming the intro of the song. I smiled at him and pictures were flashing from cameras. Jonathan pulled me closer to him placing his head on the side of mine and was the words began he started to sing along quietly as he danced with me. The song was "A long and lasting love by Crystal Gayle." He whispered and sang into my ear with such perfectness that I began to get tears before he even started to sing quietly to me.

"A long and Lasting love." He started. "Not many people find it. But those who do their whole life through, put their heart and soul behind it... A long and lasting love... A long and lasting love.. Is what I always dream of, and when I look into your eyes, I knew I'd really seen love. A long and lasting love..." He faded out of his singing and leaned his head downwards and kissed me a couple times and when he looked back into my eyes my tears of happiness betrayed me and he was suddenly serious. "What is it my love?" He asked me, in a voice full of happiness and sadness at the sight of my tears.

"It's nothing bad my dear husband." I said blushing. "I am just so happy and my happiness is showing threw my tears. I love you so much." I said as I got onto my toes and kissed him a couple of times and hugged him close and then the song was over and I went to sit down and Jonathan's "mother" Esme asked him for a dance and they were dancing along to "A mother's love by Jim Brickman." I sat there and began to take with Johnny and Juliet when finally Jonathan was done dancing, but right after he was done my dad asked me for a dance. I smiled and nodded my head. I guess Alice had a song planned for this to, and even Jonathan didn't know what the song was going to be. Then Stanely pulled me into a nice father dance along to the song called "A song for my daughter by Ray Allaire." I listened to the lyrics as we danced and I was happy about the choice for this dance with my father.

_Just once upon a yesterday  
I held you in my arms  
You grew into a little girl  
with lovely childhood charms_

"So Frina, My sweet daughter..." Tears almost welling in his eyes. "How does it feel to be a married woman now?" Stanely asked trying to be as casual as possible. I smiled and blushed a little.

_Now it seems I only turned around  
And I see you by his side  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My daughter is a bride_

"Dad, It is a nice feeling, but you have no idea how much I am going to miss you and Cody, and Mom." I said smiling and then hugging him.

_I guess somehow I always knew_  
_This day would soon be here_  
_Still I wonder as I look at you_  
_What became of all the years_  
_And no words could ever quite express_  
_The way I feel inside_  
_Oh, I can't believe my eyes today_  
_My daughter is a bride_

I smiled even wider and hugged him again. "Frina, honey. We will always be here for you and you must no that no matter what happens I want to know about it. I mean..." Stanley came close to my ear and whispered really quietly. "I mean now that I know you family is a family of vampires... just keep me in the loop Frina, that's all I ask. I nodded at him and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"No worries dad. I love you very much. And yes.. I am glad I will always have you guys there for me.. especially Cody." My dad's face froze.

"I know Frina, and just be happy that he wants that." I nodded at him and we had just missed a whole verse and a half of the song.

_And I hope the love I've given you  
Will forever be your guide  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes today  
My daughter - Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
My daughter - Oh, my angel and my pride  
My daughter is a bride_

"I love you dad." I hugged him close and then we went onto the next activity. Jonathan had to remove my garter. It was a really embarrassing experience and I didn't mind, but I didn't like it either. I heard Emmett, Johnny, Cody, and some of my other friends guffawing at my reaction to him removing my garter finally it was off, and he launched it over to the guys, and an old friend of mine names Charles caught it. I giggled and Jonathan moved away from under my skirt happy to see my face again. I smiled at him and he went inside quickly to wash his hands from using them to help him up off of the dance floor and now it was time to cut the cake and I could see Johnny, Edward, Bella and my beloved Jonathan smiling at me as I took his piece of cake and winked at him smashing it into his face, as he complied to do the same thing to me. I giggled as he smeared the icing on my face and everyone laughed at me. And I looked into Jonathan's eyes and I was in complete bliss.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

The wedding was a complete success and so was my marriage to Frina. I felt truly 100% connected to Frina now. Dancing with her had made me completely happy and removing the carter from her leg had made me a little edgy, but that wasn't the point the point was that I was with Frina and I was happy that way. Happier than I have ever been in a really long time. But now after our five hour wedding it was time to pack up the car, say goodbye to our friends and family and head out to Isle Esme where Frina and I would spend our honeymoon... and possibly try for our first time. I am not sure how it would work, but I wanted to try. I know that Edward and Bella had done that here so I wanted it to special for us. I packed everything really fast and we were both out of our wedding attire and into outfits that Alice called "our going away" outifts and she picked a light forest green, short dress for Frina's dress and a peach colored button up shirt with dress pants for me. Then it was time to say our good byes and head out on our adventure.

"Good-bye mom, dad, guys." I said to Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward, and also the guys from the Denali clan. Emmet winked his eye at me, and pretty sure it was for a perverted reason because Edward rolled his eyes in response. All of the girls including Frina's mom, dad, brother, and friends all were saying good-bye to her and then it was time to go and we would be back in a weeks time. We got in the car and as I started to drive the car I quickly opened the windows and Frina and I both yelled out the windows. "GOOD-BYE GUYS! SEE YOU LATER! WE LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!" And in response we heard, "AND WE LOVE YOU!" the crowd shouted and then we were on our way to paradise.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Now, the wedding was over and Frina would be gone for the next week I turned towards Juliet who was smiling at me. I kissed her on the lips and then I collected my videocamera equiptment and found that Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Stanely, Cody, Rebecca, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, the cousins of the Cullens "the Denali Coven", Frina's really close five friends, and then Juliet and I had said something to them for the two DVD's I was finishing up to give them when they came back. Juliet and I got in the car and I drove us to my house and we went upstairs taking glasses of water with us. "So did you like the wedding?" I asked her.

"I loved it. And you were right. You're friend Frina did seem to like me very much." I smiled at her.

"And see, what did I tell you? You had nothing to worry about." I said smiling at her and then as if put on a spell our eyes met and our passion took flight until Juliet and I were expressing our love in ways more than kissing. And the next morning I woke up in complete bliss. Kissing her, passionate action, and the feelings that overwhelmed me were fanominal. I woke up the next morning and kissed Juliet on the top of the head and said good morning as we were delighted to see each other again for another great day of being together.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading this chapter. I know it was short, but I couldn't really think so I hope you liked the outcome. Please review if you can and just a note. I mentioned this in the last chapter that Johnny's POV's were not going to be in the next chapter considering it is going to be about Frina and Jonathan's honeymoon and he will have his POV's in the chapter after the next one. Again thanks for reading.**

**Lot's of luv**

**~Sailorscoutmerariel34~**


	12. First Time

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 12**

**__****I do not own Twilight, but I did write this Fanfic. All right for Twilight go to the amazing, and astonishing Stephenie Meyer and to Summit Entertainment to make her books come alive. I hope you enjoy :) Please R&R**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

We were on a six hour plane ride towards Rio in South America and the plane ride right now was really nice. I looked out the window of the plane and the moon had just set behind the clouds where it was in the middle of the two clouds. It was the perfect silhouette and we were already five hours and forty-five minutes into the trip and I was really excited. I am not sure what had me so excited but I just knew that tonight was going to be special, well the whole week would be special. I wasn't sure what we were going to do and I wasn't going to force Jonathan to do anything. I knew that Jonathan and I had planned to try while I was human at some point. I remember Edward and Bella had tried talking us into waiting until I was changed, but we argued until they left us alone about it.

I felt Jonathan's arms tighten around my waist while I began to sit straight again. I turned towards him and kissed his cheek and he picked up my hand and kissed the back of it while using his other hand to rub my cheekbone with his thumb. I smiled and he pulled me towards him. Then the woman working on the plane began to speak in Portuguese. _"Obrigado por voar com nós esperamos que você tenha um grande vôo e ter uma grande noite." _I looked up at Jonathan a little confusioned he chuckled and then brought his lips to my ear.

"She said, 'Thank you for flying with us we hope you had a great flight and have a great night.'" I smiled at him and then the plane landed and we were finally able to get up and move around and I felt Jonathan take my hand as we walked into the airport to collect our baggage. I looked up at him wondering what he was thinking considering he hadn't said anything since we boarded the plane besides telling me what the lady on the plane said. I noticed him look down at me and got in a cab ready to get to our paradise.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

After we got off of the plane I was beginning to wonder what Frina was thinking. Everytime she looked at me her eyes burned with love. I loved her so much, and I was proud that she was finally mine. Now as I had planned, Frina had no knowledge of what I was going to do.. I was going to try with her tonight. I knew what I shouldn't do, and how to be careful due to Edward and Carlisle clueing me in. I smiled as I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and then got to the baggage area where I picked up everything and we found a cab and got it.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her no matter how hard I would try to look away to maybe look at the ocean or the city life. I looked at her face mostly, sometimes looking over her entire body although I would never admitt that that was what I was to doing. I could was blushed if I was able. We then took a boat that was tied to the dock and it had a envelope on the seat. I helped Frina on the boat set the stuff down and picked up the envelope and sat down in the drivers seat. "Do you want me to read it out loud?" I asked her. She nodded but then held up her index finger.

"Can we wait until we get to the island?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. Then I put the key in the ignition and began driving. It took us another hour to get to the island and when Frina stepped off of the boat and her feet touched the said her moaned happily. My head flashed over to her and raised one of my eyebrows. "What?" She asked. That sound aroused me, but not in a gross way, like a cute sound to come from her.

"Why did you moan?" I asked.

"I moaned because the sand feels nice of my feet after sitting down, it also feels nice to stand." I had to agree with her. I didn't bother me to sit, but even vampired became stiff in the muscles after sitting for to long.

"Ah, well are you ready to sleep? It's pretty late?" I asked, not making it a statement. She just nodded, but then shook her head. It took us ten minutes to get to the other side of the island where the house was. As soon as we walked in the candles were lit, there was a sound that sounded like music and it turned out to be "Christina Perri's song "A thousand years part 2." I smiled that it just started as we walked into the house. I texted Edward quickly. **Edward, we are here and this place is magnificent. Please thank Esme and Carlisle for us and we will see you all in a week. We love you.**

I walked around trying to find the master bedroom and finally found it. I placed everything one the chest that was at the foot of the bed. I walked into the room to find Frina searching threw the fridge that happened to be stocked with food for Frina. She just grabbed a bottled water and sat down on the couch in the living room and I pulled the envelope out of my pocket as we finished listening to Christina Perri's song. Then after the five minute song was over I pulled Frina close to me and kissed the top of her head which smelled of her Honeysuckle scent and of sea water. The sea water helpped to settle the scent down a little bit. I liked her scent either way. "Hey Frina?"

"Hmm?" She asked as if I had pulled her from some other thought she had.

"Would you like me to read the note to you now?" I asked as I turned off the CD player. She smiled and nodded. I opened the envelope very carefully and looked at the paper written in very nice handwriting.

_Dear Frina and Jonathan,_

_We hope you enjoy it at the island and we love you very much._

_Try to enjoy your week there._

_Again we love you and we will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Esme, Bella, Edward & Carlisle._

Frina smiled at me and then finished her bottle of water and then recycled it. Then when she sat back down on the couch she faced me and I then turned the music back on and turned the music to low going to a song called "You and Me ~ Lifehouse." It was perfect. Frina giggled quietly and then I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. My body, not my instincts as a vampire, but my body and mind began to take over as a human and I sense that I wouldn't have any problems tonight with expressing myself to her threw love. The only problems would be my strenght and my vampire senses. _Be careful Jonathan. She is still fragile. When she is one of you you won't have to worry anymore, but from right now be careful. _My conscious told me this and then Frina turned her head in my direction and I was absorbed into her beautiful emerald green eyes.

Each of us started to move closer and closer but stopped right before our lips touched, our foreheads touching, causing our lips to only me two inches apart. "You know, I have never felt this way about any girl and I never will." That was all I said and I closed the distance between us. The feeling of her lips touching mine, first, slowly dancing together and then later moving fast but passionate as if they were dancing to the tango.

I heard Frina needing to breathe so I just moved my lips to the nape of her neck and shoulder, very lightly sicking, and lightly nibbling on her shoulder, being careful not to bite her.

Then she used her hands and brought my mouth back to hers and the kisses were completely sensual. I didn't want it to stop, it's not going to stop as long as I have my control. I lightly licked her bottom lip and her lips parted allowing me entrance so that our tongues could now dance. Her breath was so warm and her heart raced.. and my hands raced from my side to her back placing on the small of her back and the other on one of her shoulder blades.

I took both of my hands up to the collar of her dress, but even thought I was controled I ended up ripping a lot of the dress, and she smirked. "Don't rush it." She said seductively. And that took every bit of my strength to not rush it but I would make her happy, including myself and I am sure that I would be. As she kissed me I wrapped her legs around my waist and held her up in my arms as we kissed and ran with her in my arms into the bedroom and we began our night of perfect sensation, and the amazing expression of our love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I, of course have been up ever since, well since I can remember. Frina had fell asleep after our amazing night and I was running the thoughts threw me head. The kisses, the hugs, her smooth, warm skin make me happy. The thought that Frina and I had tried had satisfied me and now I was just waiting for Frina to wake up for us to start off happy and possibly talk about last night.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

The coolness of Jonathan's skin and the warmth of the sun is what woke me. I wanted to sigh in happiness, but I wanted to let this moment last while I thought so I decided to pretend to still be sleeping and it was working. I began to think about last night. About our sudden rush of passion, about how every touch caused me to moan and how every time a layer of clothing disappeared we seemed to be shocked, but loved where our love had taken us.

I remembered everything as if it was happening now. The kisses last night when we reached the bedroom were amazing. Every kiss felt like a key being used to open up each door of passion that I had closed. Each kiss was soft, cool, but warm at the same time. The sounds of moans, groaning, and the love spreading with in me. Every bit of last night was amazing and I was hoping Jonathan would feel the same. Finally I showed I was awake by lifting my head and stretching out of instinct. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized that I was laying across his chest and I chuckled. And I felt a pair of angelic hands lightly grab onto me and he sat up so that we were both sitting up. "Good morning my love." Jonathan said to me with a voice so full of love. I blushed and he placed a hand on the side of my face. "You're blushing, it's completely radiant." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and he put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me away gently. "Love, I don't think it would be smart to do that now." He said. I pouted a little but slightly sticking out my lower lip and looking at him.

He chuckled loudly and pushed me towards the pillows and hovered over me as I looked up at him. I liked it that he was playing with me now this way. "You are so taken over by the horomones females have. Don't get me wrong last night was outragiously amazing, and I do want to do that again sometime, but not now. Not right when you get up from a peaceful sleep. Let's just talk. About last night, and the wedding." I liked that idea. I liked the idea of laying here all day and talking to my.. husband. That word was still going to take some getting used to.

"Ok, well then can I cuddle with you? I asked.

"At least let us put our garments on." He suggested. I smirked and nodded. And then pulled on a pair of under wear, short shorts, and a bra. That seemed to make Jonathan smile. We both got back on bed and we cuddled close with each other as he wrapped his arms around me. "So can I ask you something?" Jonathan asked me.

"Anything." I prompted. He smiled and I looked up at him.

"Well..., how was I?" I didn't quite understand his question.

"How were you what?" I asked. He just chuckled and looked me in the eyes.

"How was I last night for you?" Jonathan asked me. My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped with a gasp.

"Like you don't already know you where really good at it." I admitted it. "Wasn't there anything that I did that made you realize that last night was my best night with you so far?" He nodded.

"Of course there was and to be honest... I agree with you about it being the best night ever. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around him as we layed on the bed and I fell asleep again knowing I would forever be in complete bliss.

~~~~~~ Six Days Later ~~~~~~

The past six days that we had here were amazing. I loved spending time alone with Jonathan, but now it was time to go home and see our beloved family. I smiled as we boarded onto our flight home.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

Over the time of our stay Frina and I had gone at it about... roughly seven times. I chuckled at the thought. Our love had taken us somewhere we could be happy forever and in turn that made me happy. As we were on the plane I noticed Frina wasn't moving as she looked out the window and I lightly took her hand and pulled her toward me so I could kiss her cheek... and before we knew it we were home and happy to see the family again who was waiting for us at the Cullen House.

* * *

**Hey guys, Thanks for reading this. It means a lot to me that you all read this and I just want to say thank you. There are more chapters on the way and I hope this chapter was exciting enough. Again thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**Lot's of luv**

**~Sailorscoutmerariel34~**


	13. True Happiness & Another Gift

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 13**

******__****I do not own Twilight, but I did write this Fanfic. All right for Twilight go to the amazing, and astonishing Stephenie Meyer and to Summit Entertainment to make her books come alive. I hope you enjoy :) Please R&R**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

After another six hour flight and another two hours in a car back home we were finally at the mouth of the our home's driveway. Jonathan turned his head towards me and smiled at me as we turned down the familiar driveway. I was wondering why Jonathan was smirking the whole two miles of driving up the driveway. I could feel myself becoming giddy in my seat and Jonathan just laughed at me causing me laugh at myself. Jonathan picked up my hand and gently pulled me towards him, I smiled as his cool skin cooled mine and it was even better when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He brought his lips to my cheek and kissed me lightly, leaving my skin, my mind to want more, but I knew that we couldn't do that. It would have to be just a kiss and we would have to wait until we got to our cottage a bit away from the main house. But even Jonathan said he wanted to wait a while before doing that again, so in truth my horomones had calmed down a bit, but... my heart ached to have him anyway possible, so for now... that would just be us together, snuggling, sleeping in the same bed (no sexual actions) with his arms wrapped around me holding me close to him, and the light kisses we would share.

Then as we got closer I noticed Twinkle light had been put up and there was a sign that was written in Edward's handwriting. _"Welcome Home." _Jonathan and I both smiled at each other and finally we were infront of the house. I was stunned when all I heard was a door open and felt someone pull me into a hug not even a millisecond later. "Welcome home guys!" Alice cheered. Jonathan and I just laughed.

"Thank you Alice. Is everyone else inside?" Jonathan asked. Alice nodded and started to drag me to the house when Jonathan wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you mind if we go in together?" Jonathan asked in a very sweet voice. Alice giggled and nodded her head, being the first on in the house, and then we were in the house next. As soon as we stepped in we heard music and it just happened to be "You and Me ~ Lifehouse." I smiled and everyone turned around to face us. Everyone smiled at us while walking over to hug us.

"Welcome home guys." Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie said. Bella actually walked up to me and hugged me so close.

"Missed ya Frina." I smiled and hugged Bella back. I noticed Edward and Jonathan share a friendly smile and Bella and I let go of each other and everyone gathered in the family room. The atmosphere was really nice and I felt so loved by everyone.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

Later that night I ran Frina to our new home so she could get some sleep.I had knowledge that Frina's friend Johnny was coming over tomorrow to drop off some stuff for Frina and I, but I had no Idea what "the stuff" was. I smiled and as Frina fell asleep I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. "I love you, sweet dreams." I whispered into her ear and after she fell asleep I got up and left to hunt. I didn't want to leave, but I needed to. First I wrote a nite simply saying that I was hunting, so she wouldn't worry about where I was.

I found a nice meal.. a mountain lion, yum. I ran towards the smell and noticed that there was two of them. Today was my lucky day. Ran towards each one breaking their neck so they wouldn't have to suffer and I drank them almost completely dry and I was satisfied to finally go home. It was about 2:00 a.m. when I left and now it was 5:00 a.m. So I ran home, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and layed back down with her. I thought it was cute what she did next though. "Welcome home baby." I smiled, thinking she was awake I waited for her next move, but she just started lightly, very quietly snoring. I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter and went into my own little train of thought until Frina woke up. I ran with Frina on my back to the main house and we hung out with the family, waiting for Jonathan to arrive with something, that I had no knowledge of, but it seemed that everyone besides Frina and I knew. And then I heard Johnny's car pull up the drive way and he knocked on the front door.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I was finally finished putting all of the DVD's together and now I was going to drop them off. I had Juliet with me in the car and we were at the mouth of the driveway and we drove down the long driveway. The smell of the vampires was revolting, but I figured I would have to get used to it if Frina and her brother Cody, who was also a good friend to me were going to become one of them. From what I know we had made and alliance with them so everything was all good.

I had told Juliet about everything and she understood well. There was one thing that made me fear Frina being with a vampire. I wasn't sure how I was going to adjust to her becoming a vampire but I would support her decision as her friend. Finally after an insanly love drive up the driveway I grabbed the gifts and Juliet and I walked up to the porch. Luckily for me Frina was the one to open the door. "Hello." She said.

"Hello Frina." I said to her.

"Hi guys! Come on in." As we walked in the smell became stronger, but it was pretty easy to handle. I gave Frina a friendly hug and Jonathan, Edward, Bella, Frina, and Juliet and I sat down in the family room as the others left to give us some privacy. "How have you guys been?" Frina asked.

"I have been fantastic." Juliet and I said at the same time. We laughed and hugged each other close. I heard Frina chuckle. "Well how have you been Frina considering you guys just came back from your honeymoon?"

"Oh Johnny. You wouldn't believe it. Where went was so gorgeous and we had an amazing time." I raised one eyebrow hysterically towards her and we all laughed.

"Oh, yeah that reminds me.. um here." I said. I have really never been good when it comes to giving people their gifts. Frina and Jonathan looked up at me, slightly confused. "Just open it." I said chuckling. Frina nodded at me and carefully got the the tape off of the top of the gift bag. And I was happy to see Frina's reaction by the outcome of the gifts she had just recieved.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

_"Just open it." Johnny said while chuckling."_

When Johnny told me to open it I.. kind of just did what he said. I was careful while removing the tape on the gift bag so I could possibly use this bag later. I opened the top of the bag and saw three DVD's. And there was a card inside. And I decided that I would wait to read this until Jonathan and I went home later tonight. I got up and tenderly hugged Johnny and hugged Juliet. "Thank you guys so much." Jonathan looked at me confused.

"What is the gift Frina?" He asked. I tsked at him, and he chuckled.

"You will see later when we get home." I said hugging him. It was a great time with my friends and family here and after a fun five hours of hanging out Johnny and Juliet left, saying they wanted some alone time. I hugged Johnny and hugged Juliet and then Jonathan and I looked at the family. Jonathan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I yawned. Jonathan chuckled and flung me onto his back.

"I guess it's time to take my wife to bed?" He said, but also asked. I nodded again and I waved good-bye to everyone telling them goodnight. Then I rested my head on Jonathan's shoulder as he ran threw the forest to our home. When we got there he was about to carry me to bed when I tsked at him again. "What?" He asked, chuckling again.

"We need to watch these and I want to read this note to you." I said, yawning again. Jonathan just took the bag out of my hand and placed it on the TV stand.

"We will be spending the whole day here tomorrow so we will have time in the morning to watch them and read the note." I whinned at him and he just laughed. "Oh my is some one getting grouchy with me?" He asked laughing again. I shook my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled up and kissed him on his lips and then let go. Jonathan carried us to our bedroom and layed me down, pulling the covers over me. "Good night my darling. Dream sweet dreams and when you wake I will be here to make your life sweeter that the excuisit dream." I smiled and then cuddled close to him.

"Good night, my night in shining armor. I always dream sweet dreams because they are always about you." I yawned again and before I knew it I fell asleep wrapped around his cool, but perfect body.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

When Frina fell asleep, I smiled at what she last said. I know that if I could dream, if I could... well that's it dream.. my dreams would all be about her and that is something I guarentee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~

I layed there next to Frina and I placed a loving hand on her cheek when it hit ten o'clock in the morning, which was extremely late for her. I heard her sigh underneath my touch and I scooted myself down further and touched my lips to hers. I then felt her grin and hug me tightly. "Good morning, Frina." I said. She opened her eyes slowly and she sighed again, but in truth it sounded like a beatiful melody escaping from her world on happiness to send shivers down my body, of course which made me happy as well.

"Good morning, Jonathan." She said smiling at me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. Yet again it was a nice warm sixty degree day in the beautiful month of June in our home town of Forks. "I missed you deeply." I chuckled and made an attempt to pull her close, but in truth I couldn't pull her any closer than she already was.

"I missed you to, but your beauty in your sleep helps to slightly make up for what I been when you are not awake."

"That is one of the most romantic things you have said to me."

"You have a list?" I asked.

"Of course I do." I liked that.

"Tell me your favorite one." I asked pulling her closer to me, or at least trying again.

"Well... my very first favorite, romantic thing that you have said to me was when you first asked me to be with you." I smiled, remembering that day as if it was yesterday.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~

_It was a rainy day in Forks and I was going to the store to pick up some laundry detergent. I walked into the store and an amazing smell, someone's blood flooded threw me. I noticed that it was the girl that I had known due to her many hospital visits. We were good friends, but what toubled me was... she never smelled this good. _

_"Hello Frina." I said to her and she smiled at me. She smiled at me, but I noticed something off and I was right she collapsed right infront of me and I caught her in my arms carrying her to the hospital to see Carlisle. Fear ran threw Carlisle's face as he saw her in my arms. _

_"What happened?" He asked._

_"I don't know. She just collapsed." Carlisle nodded and after she was done being looked at she was just suffering from dehydration. When she finally woke up she looked around._

_"W- where am I?" She asked. I got up and walked over to her. _

_"You're at the hospital Frina. You collapsed and we brought you here. You're going to be fine now." I noticed Frina smile and I felt my emotions overflood me. I had feelings for her ever since I had first met her and now I wanted to tell her. "Frina?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you about something, if that's ok?"_

_"Go ahead." I took an unecessary breath and sat on the bedside and took her hand in mine, looking down into her eyes which were a perfect liquid, emerald, green._

_"Well, Frina. I must say that when we first met, I stood frozen, and my breath caught by your beauty. Right from the start, I knew I had found a true home for my lonely heart. You don't know this, but my heart beats faster when I see you and it aches when you leave my sight. I love you Isafrina Bechel." Frina's eyes were wide and she smiled._

_"You wanna know something crazy?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "That's is exactly how I feel about you."_

~~~~ Back to the present ~~~~~~~

Frina and I walked out to the kitchen and she made herself a bowl of oatmeal with apples and cinnamon sugar. When she bit into the spoonful of oatmeal she sighed in delight. I raised one eyebrow at her. "This oatmeal is delicious." I nodded and when she was finished I swept the dishes away from her and started to do them, she tried to fight, for her to do the dishes but I won. Then when I was done I picked Frina up into my arms and sat her on the couch. I then walked over to the gift bag and each of the three DVD's was label's as "first, second, third." I put in the first on and sat down next to Bella and it was a short introduction of Johnny talking to us.

~~~ On DVD ~~~

"Hi guys, of course you guys know this is Johnny." He laughed quietly. "Anyways.. um Frina as you're best friend I want to support you and Jonathan's wedding. So this first DVD is a shildeshow DVD about just times when everyone was together. But first it starts off with you guys as babies and further up until the pictures at you two's wedding. Congratulations again guys, love you, bye." I smiled at Johnny's enthusiasm. Then the first picture came up of Myself as a baby. I wasn't sure how he got ahold of that picture but I was thankful for the pleasant gift. Then the pictures that came up of us threw out the years and then the photos of our wedding. I hadn't even known these pictures had been taken because I was in such a trance. There was about six photos from our wedding.

The first picture was of Frina and I at our table and looking into each other's eyes. The second, and third pictures were of Frina and I dancing. Then the fourth one was of Frina and I cutting our cake, with the cake smashed in our faces. The fifth one was Frina and I with my arm wrapped around her waist, and finally the last one was of us in our going away oufits and looking into the camera, that one I did remember. I heard Frina sigh happily and I got up to remove the DVD from the DVD player and put the disc in the case carefully. As I turned around I felt Frina wrap her arms around me, smiling, but also crying tears of happiness. I smiled at her, also placing a hand cheekbone.

What she did next made me feel like my heart was beating again for a slight second. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling herself as close to me as she could possibly be. Her lips felt so warm and I when what she wanted, but in truth I was just as desperate. I ran for our bedroom with Frina in my arms until later that day.

~~~~ Later in the Evening ~~~~

Frina and I were laying next to each other, Frina in my arms breathing in and out in a calm matter. I looked at her in the eyes and we both got dressed again and walked back out to the living room to finish watching these discs. The second disc Johnny had made us was videos from the past couple of summers where everyone is together and having fun. Then the third one caught both Frina and I's attention. When I put the disc in Johny did another introduction. "Hey, guys! Congratulations! I am so happy for you Frina, and I figured that this disc could be a great keepsake. I hope you enjoy this disc.

Then our first song at the wedding was the introduction and the video started off with Frina and I dancing along to it. And then the video went over to the decorations and then Carlisle and Esme came up on the screen. "Hi guys, we just wanted to say congratulations, and Frina you will always be family to us. We love you very much and wish you both a serene life together." Then Frina's Mom, Dad, and Cody were next. When the video popped up Rebecca and Stan's eyes were puffed up from crying at the wedding.

"Frina, our lovely daughter, and sister we love you very much and wish you the best adventures that life can bring you. Jonathan we love you very much and I, we are excited that our daughter can share that happiness with you for all of eternity." And then the disc had Katie, Johnny, Juliet, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Lily, Grayson, Rosalie & Emmet, Alice & Jasper, Edward & Bella, Renesmee & Jacob, and Frina's uncles, aunts, grandmothers, and other family members. Frina wrapped her arms around me as the end of the disc came to a close and she closed her eyes, and I took her to lay down for a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up this morning fully satisfied. I had my girlfriend Juliet with me, my friend was happy with her gift... I think, and just life was great. Juliet woke up this morning with a yawn and wrapped her arms around me, as we layed there, in a loving mood from last nights passionate fun between us. Most of the time it was when my parents weren't home because that would be awkward. I sat up and moved the blankets away from me and went to the restroom. I heard Juliet sigh happily as I walked into the bathroom. In truth, I swear I almost took three hours to pee. I laughed at myself over exsageration. As soon as I opened the bathroom door Juliet was standing there in her naked glory and pulled me to her... Kind of having a replay of last night.. and it was great.

~~~~~~~ After ~~~~~~~

I heard the front door of my house open and it was my parents. Juliet and I got back into our clothes and did everything necessary for my parents not to find out.. even though I am twenty now it really wouldn't matter, but still.. it is kind of awkward when you're parents find out that you are "busy" with your girlfriend. Then Juliet and I came downstairs holding hands and the looks of adortion came onto my parents faces. I hugged my parents and then we heard the howling of our wolf pack. I looked apoligetically at my parents and they smirked. "Don't worry about it. Here we will walk you out, we want to see you guys off." My mom said. As we walked out into the forest my mom asked "so when will you guys be back?"

"I am not sure mom. I am sorry. We will try and be back as soon as we can, um.. can I ask you guys a favor?" I asked. My dad nodded. "Um.. could you hold onto our clothes until we get back?" Both of my parents nodded and as Juliet stripped down completely she transformed and I laughed at my parents expressions.

"Wow! You are a pretty wolf Juliet." My mom said. She truly was. She was a very feminine, but also slightly muscular wolf and she was vanilla colored. Juliet leaned her head down in thanks and she rubbed the side of her wolf head on mine and I got down to my boxers and I ran, jumped, and transformed in mid air. My parents mouths dropped and my parents picked up my clothes. I looked at Juliet and we rubbed our necks together in love. I heard my mom aweing at us and I walked over to them and leaned my head down and both of my parents patted my head. Then Juliet and I both faced towards the forest and began to trot howling at our brothers to let them know that we were on our way. I heard my mom and dad yell, "We love you both, BE CAREFUL!" Juliet and I both howled back at them to let them know we heard them and we ran until we got to a hidden spot at La Push beach and we started talking threw telepathy.

_Ok, now that everyone is here. Meeting is in session. _Jake said. I snicked at his failed, serious attempt. _Ok, now we know that Frina and Jonathan are now married, so i figured that for a perfect gift we can now drop the treaty for our packs half of La Push. _I smiled.

_I think that's a great idea Jake. _Seth and I said. Jacob just chuckled. And then he looked at Juliet and I. _Ok, I can see what you are thinking about Juliet.. please I don't want to think about Jonathan and yourself like that. _Juliet and I smirked.

_Sorry Jake. _Juliet said. I don't think Seth understood until he saw her thought process.

_What? Wait a minute... EW! I don't want to see that. _Juliet stopped immediately and I laughed tenderly with Juliet.

_So is that all this meeting was about Jake? _I asked.

_Yes, well no.. I need Juliet and yourself to do patrol tonight and then you guys are done until I call upon you guys again. _Juliet and I nodded at Jake and trotted, well.. ran the whole perimeter in about six hours, and we could finally return home, and unfortunetaly my parents found out about our activity so as soon as we got home we got the "sex" talk from my parents about being careful and all that stuff, but what was about to happen in five months gave one shock, being a glorious one.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Chapter 14 will be coming soon.**

**Lot's of luv **

**~Sailorscoutmerariel34~**


	14. Anniversary and A shocking Surprise

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 14**

******__****I do not own Twilight, but I did write this Fanfic. All right for Twilight go to the amazing, and astonishing Stephenie Meyer and to Summit Entertainment to make her books come alive. I hope you enjoy :) Please R&R**

* * *

**Frina's POV**

Today was Jonathan and I's anniversary of our first date and Jonathan told me he was going to do something special, but not reveal that it was until later. The only plans I know about today was that Johnny and his girlfriend Juliet was coming over to tell me somethings. So, also his birthday was a month ago so now he is twenty-two and we were going to throw a surprise party for him also today. Alice set the whole thing up and now Jonathan smiled at me. "Johnny is on the driveway." I nodded and opened the door for Johnny.

"Hi Johnny! Long time no see. How have you been?" I asked as I hugged him. I heard Johnny chuckle.

"I have been great. Wow! You all are looking... pretty... same." Johnny said trying to struggle to find the right words. Everyone just laughed really loud and then I saw Johnny and Juliet look into each others eyes as if they were star-crossed lovers. I walked over to Juliet and shook her hand.

"Nice to see you again Juliet. Johnny follow me." I said. Johnny took Juliet's hand again and followed Jonathan and I to the dining room and we toned down the lights and Esme brought out a cake and set it down on the table with 22 candles on it and it said, "Happy Late Birthday Johnny." Johnny's mouth dropped with a pop and I pulled up another chair next to where Johnny was going to sit so Juliet could sit with him. Johnny sat down slowly with amazement covering his entire face. Juliet and I laughed at him.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you guys. You guys didn't have to do this." I just patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Come on Johnny, You are one of my best childhood friends, I couldn't let you go without a birthday party." Johnny smiled at me.

"Thanks Frina, you really are a great friend." Johnny gently pulled Juliet into the seat next to him. And then we all sat down in our own seats.

Four hours later we all were done and Johnny was very subborn and asked for the birthday party part of this visit was about. We did and we went to all sit down in the family room.

"Hey... um there is something I need to tell you Frina." I looked at him confused. He smiled at me and held onto Juliet's hand a little tighter. "Well.. this might come as a shock..." Johnny looked like he was trying to find a way to say it. I looked at Edward, knowing he could read minds. He was smiling at me, so I nodded and looked back at Johnny. "Well... er... we found out about a week ago that Juliet... is well... she is pregnant." Shocked ran across my face first and then happiness replaced it. "Now.. I know that we both are a bit to young, but we want to keep it, and I thought with you being my best friend that I should tell you. I stood up and pulled Johnny into a tight hug.

"OH MY GOD! I am so happy for you! Juliet? How far along are you?" I started to cry tears of happiness for my best friend.

"I am five months now."

"Thank you Frina. It means a lot to me that you are so excepting of it." I cocked my head to the side.

"Johnny, of course I would be supportive. You are my best friend and I just hope the best for you." Then Juliet looked at Johnny again and he nodded.

"Oh... and... Frina.. Juliet and I haven't told my parents about this yet, but Juliet and I talked this over and we want you to be this childs godmother." My mouth dropped and Jonathan was smiling at me. "Would you like to be it's godmother?" I looked at Johnny and Juliet and I still couldn't believe that they wanted to give me that label. "Frina? Are you alright?" Johnny asked, and I snapped out of my trance.

"I am more than alright! Of course, I would love to be the child's godmother!" Everyone smiled at me and I pulled Juliet into a hug, which she seemed to like being hugged. Then Johnny took Juliet's hand and thanked us for the wonderful evening and I was getting tired to so we excused ourselves, but I hugged Bella, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme first, and then Jonathan lifted me into his arms and waved good night to our family and ran with me in his arms towards our sweet home.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

As I opened the door of our house, locked it, and walked to our bedroom Frina hadn't said one word to me, and it was worrying me a little. I mean.. I can understand her shock. Her best friend is going to be a daddy in around nine months, and she was going to be this child's godmother. As soon as I placed her sitting up on the corner of the bed, she still wasn't moving. I was getting worried now. I walked infront of her and placed my hands on her shoulders, and lightly shook her, "Frina?" I called to her out of mind state. Her eyes focused back on me. "What is it? You seem sad?" I accused. She shook her head, but I didn't buy it. "Frina, you can't trick me... what is the matter?" I asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well.. I am just going to miss not being able to have children.. that's all."

"I know." She looked at me confused. "When I realized what exactly I was.. I wondered how to not be a hazard to those around me, but then I thought about my possibility to have children of my own... I know how you feel... perhaps we could adopt one day." Frina nodded and went into the closet to get changed and I followed to also get changed. Frina turned to look at me, "Jonathan..."

"Yes?" I asked. I was somewhat saddened by her expression.

"I am sorry I just did that. That was kind of selfish of me." I pulled her into my arms and I used my index finger to lift her eyes to align mine.

"That was not selfish at all. You are going to want children someday and yes, I really, really wish I could give that to you, but I can't. I love you no matter what."

"As do I." Frina said and she kissed me on the lips. And now it was time for me to... well the special surprise was a night of passion. I laughed at myself.

"Frina." I called to her gently.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you ready for your surprise now for our anniversary?" That seemed to excite her a little bit and she nodded. Thats when I walked over to her and swept her into my arms. I texted Edward with me mind to not come over here today, but don't say why to anyone else. Frina giggled at my abrupt behavior.

"What are you doing Jonathan?" She asked and I led us over to our almost queen size bed and I kept her in my arms as I climbed up and kissed her multiple times. "Jonathan, we haven't done this in almost two months."

"That's why I thought it would be the perfect surprise. I love you so much."

"I love you to." And then the rest of our day was just this.

**~~~~ Four Months Later~~~~**

Today, Frina was going to the hospital alone to support Johnny while Juliet, his fiance was giving birth to their child. Frina was gone all day and when she came home the smile on her face was of adortion. Bella smiled at Frina's face. "So how was it? What does the baby look like?" Alice asked. Then Frina pulled out a photo from her purse and held it facing us in front of her.

"It's a boy. They named him Anvil. He is adorable." I looked at the photo close, and I felt a pain deep inside. One that was me telling myself that I was sorry for not being able to grace her with children.

**~~~~~ Five Months Later ~~~~~**

Frina and I layed here in each others arms and I couldn't help but smile at her. She was now sleeping and her long red wavy hair was carefully layed down the sides of her chest covering her breasts. I loved this woman so much. We had been married for a little over a year now, and honestly I couldn't believe I had deserved her. Edward had told me that he had felt that way when he was with Bella and told me Bella was feeling the exact same way. In truth I was fearful, but excited at the same time about Frina becoming what I am. Fearful because I was worried just as Edward had been about her regretting the decision.

Edward had tried to get me to ask her about three months in advance of the change if she still wanted it or not. He knew Bella had wanted to be, but now Frina was waking up and I was ready to talk to her about it. Now of course I was going to give her a little time now, but what I didn't expect after Frina's usual kiss on my cheek, and sensual hug, and a loving hello back and forth was what she said.

"Jonathan... I want to be one of you now." I flinched and looked at her.

"Frina?" I gasped. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I want all of you, I want to be all of you, I want to be able to... just be with you."

"But, we only have five more months honey." She sighed and looked at me... consulting with her feelings it seemed.

"... Yeah... I am sorry."

"Why? You have no reason to be sorry." She just smiled and nodded.

It was now morning and we were supposed to go see Johnny and Juliet and their baby boy Anvil. Her friends had just had their baby about two weeks ago and we were going to visit, but something stopped Frina. Her eyes grew wide and her face grew green and she ran to the bathroom, her face looking completely in despair. We went to Carlisle and our worst fears had come true... she was pregnant with these children.. a dangerous pregnancy.. Edward told me he would be there for me, but in truth... as I wanted to to be with Frina.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

Juliet and I had our son about two weeks ago and Frina was supposed to come over. Through my worries I heard a yawn and I turned around to see my son was awake. Saying that gave me a nice, warm feeling. He was so cute. He was tan like Juliet and I, and has Hazel eyes. He was so beautiful. I walked over picked him up and took him to Juliet who was downstairs because he was hungry and of course I don't breast-feed. My parents smiled at me as I came downstairs and I went looking for Juliet. Juliet was in the kitchen eating some cereal. "Hello honey." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello babe." She saw Anvil in my arms and looked at us. "Hi baby. Come to mommy. Mommy loves you. Are you hungry?" She smiled at me got up and went upstairs to feed Anvil. I couldn't help but to notice my parents smiling at me, and my good mood was easily swept away from me after I got a call about something I dreeded the most.

**Ring, Ring, Ring**

I grabbed the phone and it was Frina. "Hello, Jetson residence?"

"Yes, is this Frina?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound to good."

"Well.. I am feeling a bit under the weather right now... I am pregnant with twins and I am not feeling very good." My eyes widened.

"Your pregnant. With Jonathan's babies..." I gasped and dropped the phone. I had only not seen her for maybe six weeks, and she was telling me she was at two weeks right now. I picked the phone back up and put to my ear. "Frina... I am coming over."

"No, please I don't want you to see how I look. With my being pregnant with two half vampire, half human children I am going to give birth sooner than Bella had... I roughly only have about three more days before they arrive."

"Ok, I am definetely coming."

"Johnny-"

"Frina, not buts. I am coming over there to see you."

"Ok, fine. I gotta go for now, but see you later." I pressed end, and I crushed my hands around the phone and it crushed into bits.

"Johnny? What the hell?" My dad demanded.

"I am sorry, I will buy a new one."

"Dear, what is the matter?" My mom asked.

"Frina is pregnant." My mom's eyes widened in excitement.

"And that's making you upset because?"

"Mom... it's nothing.. I can't discuss it since it would put you and dad in a life or death situation." I ran upstairs and found Juliet was still feeding Anvil. "Honey, I gotta go over to Frina's house for a moment. She isn't feeling well.. and with her.."

"Johnny. I understand, Just go. Just make sure to call me when you can."

"Ok, I will." I bent down over her to hug her and kissed her on the cheek, also kissing my son on the forehead. And now I was driving towards the one place I somewhat did and somewhat didn't want to be.

* * *

**Frina's POV**

I sat on the couch in Jonathan and I's house and didn't move. In truth I couldn't. With my unnatural pregnancy... and me being so close to giving birth... I couldn't handle it. The Cullens, my family is in fear for me.. when I truly couldn't find anything wrong.. I mean yes... I was mal-nurished right now, but... a mother is there for her children. Cody was back from College now and my family was supposed to me coming over.. I didn't want them to see me like this, but... They insisted on seeing me. They didn't know I was pregnant, but I am sure they will be fine.. I mean not seeing the way I look, but... oh well.

Jonathan and I couldn't understand why I was feeling so attached, but I wasn't going to let that feeling go. I couldn't help but feel absolutely connected... but I mean.. I see Renesmee and how happy Edward and Bella are to of had her. I mean I know the birth will most likey be super painful, due to what Bella told me hers was like with only one child, but I have two. I was looking at comparison pictures of Bella and I's stomachs and of course because I have twins I was bigger, but.. I am healthier than she was because of our knowledge from her pregnancy about the need to drink blood. I didn't mind it, but I sometimes wished it could be something else that I could drink.

Right now Jonathan was out hunting with Edward... I am guessing so they could talk things over. All the girls were here with me actually. And Rosalie was excited for me, but was very understanding of the dangers. Bella would always be around me, truly being the only one who knew what I was going threw. I couldn't be away from Jonathan though either and today I was having major anxiety. I hadn't thrown up for about a week since I found out about the pregnancy, but when I wasn't around Jonathan I would throw up and this was torture. I knew he needed to hunt, so I tried my hardest to stay relaxed as he hunted so he wouldn't feel compelled to stay with me. He needed to hunt. I talk brought back to earth by Rosalie speaking to me.

"So, Frina?"

"Yeah?" I asked threw a longer, heavy yawn.

"So, I was just curious have you come up with any names yet?" I sat back and pursed my lips.

"Yes, I have."

"Really? Well, can we hear them?" Alice asked.

"Sure... well since we don't know what they will be... I just came up with two girl names, and two boy names and when they are born we can go from there... I was thinking that for the girls it could be Katana (Katy) Aliesmee Cullen and Sophia Rosabell Cullen." I noticed all the girls smiling at me for using their names. "And then for boys I was thinking Darien Stephisle Cullen and.. oh what the heck, I will give him Emmet Jonathan Cullen." Rosalie smiled and giggled. Just then the guys came home, and Jonathan walked in, completely graceful and smiling at me. Jonathan walked over to me, and Rosalie moved out of the way to allow Jonathan to crouch infront of me.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. Better that you are here." He smiled at me and placed his hands on each side of my face and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him quickly and couldn't stop smiling at him, and Rosalie was just giggling from earlier.

"I am glad you are better." He kissed my cheek and looked at Rosalie... "And... if I may... why are you in such high spirits?"

"Well... Frina can I tell him?" I nodded at her and Rosalie turned her attention to Jonathan again. "Well... she was just telling us what she names she has been thinking about." Jonathan looked at me, smiling even wider now. Jonathan came to sit next to me and everyone sat down to.

"Well.. what names did you have in mind?" I blushed slightly.

"Well.." Then I was startled by a banging on the door. All of our heads turned towards the door, well actually four. Carlisle walked cautiously towards the front door and Edward sighed in frustration. And finally I knew who it was. It was Johnny. "Johnny! What is the matter?"

"Frina, do you realize how dangerous this is?" He asked me, kind of loosing his temper.

"Johnny!" I snapped back. "Calm the hell down!" I looked at my family apoligetically, and Johnny just looked at me... totally shocked. I knew this anger wasn't good for me, so I tried to calm myself down. "Look, we know how dangerous this is going to be, but I have made my decision. I am going to have them and.. well you are just going to have to deal with that. Edward looked at Me and the Bella.

"She is just like you were."

"What do you mean?" I asked Edward.

"Oh... um.. when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee she felt superly attached and couldn't let go, but I am happy she didn't because without that need we wouldn't have Renesmee." I smiled at him and Bella kissed him on the cheek. Johnny's expression relaxed slightly and now he looked at me apoligetically.

"Oh, Frina.. I am so sorry." I knew he meant it because he was about to cry.

"Johnny, it's alright... Come here." He walked over to me and I gave him a friendly hug. I noticed Edward smile and I looked at him questioningly.

"Oh.. your mom, dad, and Cody are on the porch now." I immediately grabbed my snuggie and wrapped it around me and my friend Johnny and his group left. And Jonathan offered to let me sit on his lap and let me lay my head on his shoulder.

"Ok." Of course I wasn't too heavy for him and I very slowly moved and layed my head upon his shoulder and actually began to fall asleep in his embrace. The only thing that woke me up was the aw sound coming from my mom, dad, and brother as they entered the room.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry this took me so long to post. **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**~ Sailorscoutmerariel34 ~**


	15. Changing

**9 years after Breaking Dawn: Chapter 15**

**I do not own Twilight, but I did write this fanfiction. All rights of Twilight go to the absolutely brilliant Stephenie Meyer, and to Summit Entertainment. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

I took Frina into my arms and as soon as I had her close I hugged her to me, like velcro. I wouldn't let go. Two minutes after Frina layed her head on my chest she fell asleep and I could hear Carlisle going to get the front door. "Hello."

"Hi Carlisle!" Cody said.. super happy to see Frina from what Edward told me was in his mind. Her family are going to notice Frina is sick, because as soon as she tries to talk she is going to sound sick.. because obviously she was sick.. and it pained me every day. "Frina?" Cody called out.

"In Here." She called back weakly. Her family gasped at her weak voice. Her father, mother, and brother came into the room and saw Frina's sick looking face. Cody was the first to speak. Her cheeks were no longer perfectly fit to her face, but yet still very slightly, and cutely rounded.. her lips were now a very pale pink, her skin looked almost waxy, and her hair.. well it looked more like rust now than it did before. You could tell there was mal-nutrition

"Oh my... Frina.. you don't look good." Frina chuckled weakly.

"I know... And there is a reason for.. _it_." She squealed. I was at her side as fast as possibly.

"Frina?!"

"Oh... it's over... I am ok." She looked at her family and then everyone in the room. "Um.. can my parents, Jonathan, Cody, and I have some time to talk alone?" Frina asked politely.

"Yes.." Carlisle said. "But if anyone needs anything we will be upstairs." Frina nodded and winked at Bella.. who of course was deeply worried for her. Cody face showed pure saddness.

"Frina?" Cody asked.

"Yes Cody?"

"You're not very well are you?" Cody asked. Frina shook her head.

"No.. I am not... look this is going to be hard to explain... but I am... I am pregnant." Frina's familys eye's widened.

"Then how are you this sick?" Stanley asked.

"Well... as it sits... my child is a half human-half vampire child... and I have been sick for almost a month.. I already look almost full term... and.. I don't have a very good percentage of surviving this." Her familys face's immediately fell.

"But... No!" Stanley said.

"Dad.. we have a plan though.. to try and make this work."

"What? How?"

"Well.. I have to drink my blood type..." Her family cringed at that. "And that should help with my illness... but... the birth is going to be tricky... I can't explain but... but it's going to be a difficult road for me." Her family nodded. And her mother tried to lighten the mood.

"Well... since you are pregnant can we see." I smiled at her mother and Frina looked at me

"Yes." She moved the blanket and her family saw her stomach.

"Aw!" They said.. trying to be more positive. "How long have you been pregnant?" Frina's mother asked.

"I have been pregnant for a little less than a month." They gasped. "But enough about me... I would just like to talk to you guys... Cody? How was college?" Frina asked.

"It was great. I went for medicine." Frina's eyes softened.

"That's great Cody." Frina smiled as she pulled Cody close to her for a hug. "So, are you still intent on joining me when it's our turn to change?" Cody smiled and hugged me again.

"Of course. Like I said, I can't be happy, even in heaven if you aren't there." I chuckled quietly again, and clutched at my stomach. It really hurt! Cody got up off of the couch immediately, "JONATHAN!" The pain increased and I felt like my insides were being torn, I couldn't contain the scream that left my lips. I could only see out of my eyes for.. I am not sure but it was a short amount of time. I saw Jonathan, Bella, Carlisle, and Edward run down here, and Jonathan immediately had me in his arms carrying me upstairs as I struggled in pain.

Now I understood how much pain Bella was in. The next thing I remember was being put on a medical table, and I thing it was c-section that was being performed to get my baby out. I swear I was feeling almost every sensation of pain. Tearing, breaking, was the pain ever going to stop. I could imagine my parents and brother downstairs, hearing my screams. But... I couldn't think about that right now. I had to think about surviving, getting my children out safely... to survive this for Jonathan. I couldn't, no wouldn't leave him!

After ten minutes of vigorous pain it was over, but I didn't only hear one cry. I heard two. "Ok, Bella, take them so we can help Frina." Carlisle ordered. I felt weak, and that I was getting weaker. Jonathan was just looking at me. My vision started to blur, a lone tear making it's way onto my cheek.

"Frina, you did good, they are beautiful."

"They?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, twins... and.." I felt my heart begin to slow slightly. I knew he heard that because immediately he was panicing. "Please, Frina, stay with me."

"I... will... fight.." I said as breathing became difficult. Then I saw Jonathan near my neck, and then... pain. It wasn't like the pain I felt with the birth.. it was a quick shot of it in my neck, and my two wrists. And that's all I remember... All I thought about now, was to stay alive for my husband, and our two children.. I wish I could have looked at them... Try to survive.

And now... the real pain came, a pain that spread threw my entire body and was worse than the birth itself. "You will be ok, I will be back before you wake. I love you." That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Jonathan's POV**

After Carlisle injected the venom, Frina went unconscious. Fear swept over me, fear that I was loosing her. I couldn't manage to live without her. Carlisle told me I should get changed out of my dirty shirt, and see the kids... He reassured me that Frina was ok, and that even though this birth was way worse for her than Bella her heart was still strong.

That made me slightly happy, but I... I still feared something would happen... but I took Carlisle's advice as he promised to watch over her while I see my children. I leaned down and kissed Frina's cheek and whispered, "You will be ok, I will be back before you wake. I love you." And I left slowly. In a trance... _My children. _That was going to take a little getting used to. Then I thought... I should check on frina's family to. So I went into my old room grabbed a shirt and went to go see frina's family.

"Hello." Cody said. "Is she alright?"

"She should be... she is in the changing process as we speak... but I am worried. I don't want to loose her." I broke down, falling onto my knees, my family came into the room now and both Bella and Cody came to comfort me.

"Jonathan, don't worry, Frina will be alright. I am living proof that she will be alright. Your children are in Edward's arms on the couch, go see them." I smiled and managed to pull myself off of the floor. Bella and Esme both knew how to cheer up people. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Edward.

"One boy and one girl." Edward said. I gasped as I moved the blankets away from their faces so I could see better. Frina really did a great job with them. "Yes she did." Edward said, agreeing with my thoughts.

"Cody, come over here." I said. "Meet your niece and nephew." Cody's eyes were wide as he saw them, replaying my same reaction.

"They are beautiful... what are their names?" That was a good question... we never even got the chance to really think of names.

"We never really got a chance to come up with any." I admitted. Then Stanley stepped in..

"Well.. Frina always did have a fascination with the name Piper." I thought about that... Piper was a good name. Piper... Piper Ivy Cullen? That sounded pretty. I hoped Frina would like it.

"Piper Ivy Cullen." I said out loud.

"That's such a pretty name." Esme said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks mom." I looked at Stanely. "Do you know of any boy names?"

"Well.. I do remember she always liked the names... what were they... oh yeah.. Nathaniel and Noah.." Cody said. I looked at the boy.

"Is that your name? Nathaniel?" And my baby boy smiled and cooed as I said that. "I guess so, Nathaniel Grant Cullen?" And my baby cooed again. I smiled at him and lifted both him and his sister to kiss their foreheads.

"Why did you pick grant for a middle for the boy and Ivy for the middle name for the girl.. if you don't mind me asking." Stanely asked.

"No, not at all.. you see Grant and Ivy were my biological parents names." Stanely nodded.

"Well... I must say you and frina did a good job. They are some gorgeous babies." I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked over and saw Cody deliberating. "What is it Cody?"

"Well the thing is... frina and I promised to be changed at the same time..." I knew what he was going to ask.

"Well... talk to Carlisle, I am sure he can help."

"Of course." Carlisle said. "Follow me, you should probably go in the attic for this thats where I am taking Frina for her change.. it will be easier there for you two." And that was it... it was as if life was falling into place... my wife was going to be alright, my kids were healthy, everyone was happy, and now... we would gain two people in the Cullen family that we love dearly... now all we had to do was wait, so I let the whole family hold my children while I went up to the attic where Frina was laying on a wide medical table, changing, and the venom was really working to fix her injuries. I am happy that she will soon finally be alright.

And I waited here, even when Cody was brought up, I waited, for my wife to awaken. I hoped she wasn't in a whole hell of a lot of pain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. One more chapter left to go.. whew! ;) Anyways.. if you could please review that would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
